


The Perfect Tune

by BelleDayNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Identity Reveal, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDayNight/pseuds/BelleDayNight
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Marinette and Luka started dating, around the same time that Adrien and Kagami made their relationship official.  Hawk Moth has been strangely inactive since Chloe outed most of the Miraculous users.Luka lets it slip that he's aware of Marinette's duel identity as Ladybug.  Viperion has a plan to finally defeat Hawk Moth --can Cat agree to it or will his jealousy that Viperion knows Ladybug's secret identity first drive him to make rash decisions?Cat is left alone to protect Paris while Ladybug and Viperion go out of town.  He returns the Dragon Miraculous to Kagami, hoping to maintain order without his usual partner.Will the team finally succeed in freeing Paris of it's villain, or will they crumble and fail without Master Fu guiding them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Anarka Couffaine/Jagged Stone, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 41
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

He was patient, kind, handsome, and brave. There were many times since they first met that he'd saved her from harm. She didn't act like a bumbling fool around him. While her heart pounded in his presence, she wasn't so nervous that her words stumbled out into nonsense.

"Hey, Marinette Are you still with me?"

Marinette blinked across the table to Adrien. They'd been paired up as partners in a school science project — in the past she'd have been torn between excitement and nervousness. Now, she appreciated his intelligence and hard work.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," Marinette apologized with a quick smile.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "You were humming."

"Oh!" Marinette laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about a song."

"It sounds a little familiar," Adrien said. "I know I've heard it somewhere." He adjusted the wheel in the middle of the experiment. "Is it the song Luka was working on for you? I think I remember those chords from when I visited his place a few days ago to practice with Kitty Section."

"He did say you were coming over to play the keyboard part for their new song," Marinette remembered aloud. She frowned at the alignment of the wheel. While she wasn't Ladybug at the time, she still retained the eye for spacial orientation and a natural knack for physics. She reached for the wheel and adjusted it two millimeters left.

"You really have an eye for physics," Adrien commented, thinking it reminded him of his co-hero when she utilized her lucky charm. He had been glad when he and Marinette were paired up for the science project knowing the work would be equally shared. What he didn't expect was that he really enjoyed spending time with her now that she wasn't always so nervous around him.

He was glad that he had agreed to start dating Kagami, but part of him felt like he betrayed Ladybug. Though, lately, when they fought Hawk Moth's newest Akumatized victims, she'd been nicer to him and more relaxed as well. She'd obviously gotten the attention of that boy she liked and frankly between his relationship with Kagami and friendships with Marinette and Ladybug, he had all the females he could handle in his life.

It was times like this he really missed his mother.

Marinette plugged in a few numbers into her graphing calculator, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth in concentration. "Ah ha!" She slipped on a pair of gloves that kept away static electricity, grabbed the tweezers, and attached the copper wire. "That should do it!"

Adrien took a deep breath and blew on the windmill device. The light source began to light up brightly and the water became brighter, working to store the excess energy. He grinned up at Marionette. "It works, milady!"

She looked at him funny and then shook her head. "It's alive!" She crooned, mimicking the horror movie line from the retro theater they'd double-dated at the week before. "Tomorrow we can add the solar panels and then we can run a few more experiments next week and we'll be ready to submit."

There was a knock on the door frame and Natalie entered. "Adrien, it's time for your Chinese lesson." She glanced over at Marinette and nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. "You have permission to come over again tomorrow afternoon to finish the project."

"Thank you," Marinette said, smiling quickly. It was easier to work on the project at Adrien's house since his father was out of town. It had been a nice couple of weeks — Gabriel Agreste wasn't blocking Adrien from seeing his friends, and Hawk Moth had been strangely quiet. No one had been Akumatized in fifteen days!

Natalie's eyes focused on the project. "Your sustainable energy project seems to be coming along nicely."

"I really think we'll have a good chance at winning the science competition," Adrien confided. "Come on, Marionette, I'll walk you to the door." Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the front. "I'm really glad we've been getting to spend so much time together. Kagami actually gushed about what a great couple she thought you and Luka were."

Marinette stared down at their hands briefly and gave Adrien's hand a quick squeeze before slipping out of his grip. "I feel like our friendship has really improved too." She chuckled nervously. "Maybe you shouldn't hold my hand though."

Adrien stared down at his hand in confusion for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I did it," he said quietly. He shook his head and smiled his best supermodel smile. "I'll pay more attention. Father is supposed to be back next week. Did you want me to give him the drawings you did?"

"They're just doodles," Marinette protested. "Maybe another time. Thanks for the offer though."

Adrien shrugged. "I just hope I don't have to do more photoshoots with Lila." He glanced over at Marinette expecting to see her fume at the name. "Kagami can't stand her either."

"Kagami has excellent taste," Marinette deadpanned. She smiled at Adrien briefly. "As is evidenced by her choice of boyfriend." Her eyes widened and she abruptly turned to reach into her backpack. She pulled out a small red box. "I brought you a few macaroons."

"I love your macaroons!" Adrien's mouth watered at the thought of the delicious treat. "It's been really advantageous having my best friend own the best bakery in Paris!"

"Best friend?" Marinette echoed. "I thought Nino was your best friend."

Adrien frowned. "I guess you both are my best friends. Remember how good we were practicing for that gaming competition?" He opened the box and bit into the first macaroon, his expression brightened in joy. "Yep, you're definitely my best friend."

"See you at school tomorrow," Marinette said with a laugh. She looked across the front yard and smiled brightly when she saw Luka waiting on his bike at the end of the drive. She didn't look back at Adrien as she hurried to cross the distance to the older teen.

Luka steadied his bike with the kickstand and held his arms wide for Marinette. She rushed into his embrace, enjoying his scent - sandalwood and fresh rain.

Adrien held his hand up in silent salute to Luka as the older boy stared back at him. He knew he and Luka were friends, but he knew there was a trace of the old rivalry. Kagami really opened Adrien's eyes. He knew that Marinette had crushed on him, which was why she was always so awkward around him in the past. Things were pretty great now though — she was with Luka and he was with Kagami. His father had no complaints with a girlfriend from a well-to-do family. Though, he did wonder, what if he'd acknowledged Marionette's feelings? What would have happened? They had a lot in common regarding the fashion business — she really was talented. If he was to inherit the family business, then he'd definitely want Marinette in his company.

Luka lifted his chin in greeting and then turned his back to Adrien with Marinette tucked within his large frame. Adrien watched as he got on his bike, situated Marinette behind him, helmets in place, and her arms wrapped securely around his waist.

Adrien lingered in the doorway for a moment longer than he should have. Natalie cleared her throat pointedly. "Right, Chinese lessons."

He was looking forward to his nightly patrol. The big empty mansion was lonely and school only lasted a few hours each day. He needed open sky and freedom!

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"How did the project go?" Luka asked.

Marinette snuggled against his strong back, sighed, and closed her eyes in contentment. "Really well! I think we might win the science competition."

"I don't think anyone really stands a chance against you two. Juleka says you two are the smartest in her class." He paused at an intersection. "Have you thought about my offer?"

The Couffaine family lived on a boat because their mother loved traveling. She planned a weekend excursion for the family and said her kids could invite a friend each.

"I don't know," Marinette hedged. "It's been really quiet. What if…?"

"What if Hawk Moth decides to rear his ugly head?" Luka finished for her.

"What?" Marinette asked, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you have to keep your secret identity a secret. And that being in charge of the Miraculous has been a huge stressor for you," Luka said quietly. His words barely reached her ears, they couldn't have traveled to any bystanders they might have passed. "I've known for a while, that you're her."

"You can't possibly know that," Marinette whispered.

Luka shrugged. "I'm quiet. I'm an observer. I'm not fooled by smoke and mirrors. How could I not recognize the woman I love? Especially, when I've fought alongside you so many times as Viperion." They were quiet for a few minutes. "I don't understand why the identities need to be kept secret. I think it makes the heroes more vulnerable. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent both know the other as Batman and Superman respectively."

"Do you know all the miraculous users?" Marinette asked quietly.

"I know who Cat Noir is and yes, I think I could identify the rest if I thought about it for a few minutes. Your circle of friends that you'd trust with this kind of power isn't too big. The secrets are safe with me, you don't have to carry the burden all by yourself. I told you I'd help carry your load and I meant it."

Luka pulled up in front of the bakery.

"Okay," Marinette said.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'd like to go on the trip with your family and okay that you know. I trust you, Luka." Marinette smiled up at the handsome musician. It wasn't like she could erase his memory. Her choices were limited — accept his knowledge or lament it. "If only you could figure out the identity of Hawk Moth."

"About that— I was wondering— with your artist skills if you could draw what he looks like. I've never seen him that I can remember. When Chloe went all dark wasp I don't remember anything other than blocking you from getting stung. If I heard his voice, I'd recognize it. That's how I truly knew your alter ego. I never forget a pitch." Luka helped Marinette off the bike and leaned his elbows across the handlebars comfortably. "I'll wait here for the deliveries."

Marinette walked towards the bakery, her thoughts racing. Luka knew she was Ladybug. How long had he known? She was holder of the Miraculous box now, did that mean she made her own rules? Should she tell Cat Noir her identity? Then he could contact her if something happened while she was on her trip. But then he could contact her anyway as Ladybug, he didn't need to know she was Marinette. Maybe they could record Hawk Moth's voice and have Luka identify him! Then it wouldn't matter what their identities were— they were obviously still partners in the future according to Bunnyx.

Her father stood in the doorway with his arms laden with boxes of bakery goods. "Welcome home, Marinette. Would you like to invite Luka over for dinner after he makes his deliveries?"

She kissed her father's cheek and then took the boxes. "I think I'd like that, thanks Dad." She carried the boxes to Luka and he placed them in the basket in the front of his bike.

"Are we good?" Luka asked, his eyes dark with concern.

"Do you think you can come back over after the deliveries? I'd like to invite you for dinner and then maybe either stay for a movie or some video games afterwards?" Marionette rushed her words together, nervous and excited at the same time.

Luka smiled at her and the nerves soothed immediately. "I can let you know the details about the trip and reassure your parents so they agree."

Marinette watched as Luka faded into the distance, knowing he'd be back within the hour. He'd laid a lot on her at once. It wasn't like she could ask Alya for advice. She did have another best friend though — Cat Noir. She needed to meet him tonight, let him decide with her. They were partners and it was only right that he have a say if she was thinking of changing the rules.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"Hey there, bugaboo, what's the emergency?" Cat Noir greeted. He waited on his favorite rooftop, legs dangling, and played with a Rubik's cube. He had most of the colors lined up. "I still haven't noticed any Akumatized victims. You don't suppose Hawk Moth finally gave up? Realized we were never going to let him win and decided to stop?"

"Hi Cat," Ladybug greeted. She sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder and stared into the night sky. "Viperion figured out my secret identity."

Cat Noir dropped the Rubik's cube, but then quickly caught it. He turned towards her sharp. "How? Did you tell him?"

"He recognized my voice. He says if we can get a recording of Hawk Moth's voice he should be able to identify him. Says he has perfect pitch and never forgets a sound," Ladybug explained.

Cat stared at her, his mouth agape. "Viperion knows." He shook his head and tried to focus. "Wait, he could identify Hawk Moth? That would be great!" He frowned. "Too bad he's been quiet lately." He stood up abruptly and began to pace, his tail twitched in agitation. "We've been partners for two and half years and I don't know your secret identity."

"That's the other thing," Ladybug said. "Maybe you should."

Cat shook his head. "Why? Because Viperion knows?"

"Exactly. It's not fair that he should know and you shouldn't. You're my best friend, Cat. You're my partner. I trust you with my life and it's not fair that I can't trust you with my identity. If we can capture Hawk Moth and defeat him once and for all, why can't Batman and Superman know each other's secret identities?"

Cat leaned against the rooftop's ledge. "I know you're finally with your boyfriend now and I have a girlfriend. I'm happy with her. But, I was in love with you for years, Ladybug. Those feelings didn't vanish, but I did learn to move on. What if knowing our secret identities makes it too hard? I don't want to hurt my girlfriend."

"Then we don't," Ladybug said. She quickly rose to her feet and reached for Cat's hands. "Like I said, you're my best friend and my partner. I won't endanger our relationship for curiosity. However, after we defeat Hawk Moth, I think we should. Bunnyx's future is a decade from now and we're still fighting alongside one another against threats other than Hawk Moth. I don't think it's right to work together for that long and not know each other's identity."

Cat stared down at their hands and chuckled. "To be honest, I prefer being Cat Noir to my regular identity. I always feel like I'm hiding my true feelings. I'm always serious, never cracking jokes. Kind of like Spiderman — all the clever comments only happen in my head."

"I'm going out of town for the weekend," Ladybug said. "If any thing happens, let me know and I'll be back immediately."

"Better bring the teleportation miraculous with you," Cat advised.

"Should I entrust any of the miraculous with you? Just in case you need an ally and I'm too far to get here quickly?" Ladybug asked.

Cat narrowed his green eyes and pulled his hands out of her grip. "How about Viperion? I think I'd like to have a little chat with him."

"Um, someone else, maybe?" Ladybug suggested.

Cat arched his golden eyebrow. "Is he going out of town too?" He held up his hand and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. How about you leave the dragon miraculous?"

Ladybug frowned. She didn't expect him to request Kagami's miraculous. "She'd be a great ally," she agreed. "And you'll be able to contact me like usual."

"Of course," Cat said with a smile. "You're still my bugaboo! Enjoy your vacation, you deserve a break. I'll keep the city safe."

"You want to do a quick run around the city, just to make sure?" Ladybug asked, taking out her yoyo.

Cat twirled his staff easily. "After you, milady. You lead, I'll follow."

Ladybug paused a moment, mind going back to earlier in the afternoon when Adrien called her milady. She shook her head and extended the yoyo. It was a ridiculous thought.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter Two

"I can't believe you're going with Luka on a cruise of the Seine River!" Alya knocked over the box of juice in her excitement.

Marinette easily caught the juice before it could spill to the floor and casually placed it back on the lunch table. "It's only for two days. His parents will be there, Juleka and Rose will also be there. Poor Luka, he's going to be outnumbered by girls."

Alya laughed. "I hardly think he's going to mind. I suspect he doesn't really care about the trip so much as the company." She squealed excitedly. "You finally have a boyfriend, Marinette! And you're actually really good together!"

Marinette opened the top of her lunch kit and took out one of the mini-sandwiches she'd packed. "I wasn't that bad with Adrien," she muttered.

"Oh yes, you were. But now you can hang out with him and not make a fool of yourself. It's great, really! And Nino doesn't have to try and keep his big mouth shut." Alya leaned forward confidentially. "He has a real hard time keeping a secret."

"So, Luka said that his family was thinking of taking a longer trip during the school break," Marinette confessed. She bit into her pimento cheese sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. Alya began texting a message into her phone. "I think he was hinting at inviting me to that if this trip goes well," she said after swallowing.

"That would be perfect. Because next school year we'll all be on the same campus," Alya said. She put her phone away. "Nino and Adrien are coming to join us. How's your project going? Nino and I plan to finish today, but I'm just not sure how it will do."

"We plan to finish today also. We'll run a few more experiments next week on it so we can write our final paper, but I'm really happy with the project," Marinette confessed.

Nino and Adrien made their way to the table, the latter with a crestfallen expression marring his normally serine features. "Hey guys, care if we join you?"

"If I cared, I wouldn't have told you which table we were at," Alya pointed out. She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong with you, Adrien? You look like your cat just got ran over."

"What?" Adrien asked, his green eyes wide. "My cat? Oh, you're being funny. I don't have a cat." He sat across from Marinette and smiled at her sadly. "Looks like we'll have to wait until next week to finish our project, Marinette."

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yes and no," Adrien answered cryptically. "My father returned late last night. He looks terrible, really haggard. Natalie said he forbad me from leaving the house except for school. He's even banned fencing practice."

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Marinette said, reaching out to pat his hand awkwardly. "I can finish the solar cubes at my house and maybe drop them off before I leave this weekend."

Adrien frowned. "Where are you going?"

"She's going on a romantic two-day cruise with Luka and his family," Alya explained.

"Are you going to eat that?" Nino asked, he took the cup of pudding off Adrien's tray without waiting or a response.

"Wait? No, I was going to eat that," Adrien protested, too late. Nino has already consumed the pudding. Adrien sighed. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Hey, Adrien!" Lila said, approaching their table. "My agent called, looks like we've a photoshoot this afternoon near the fountain downtown!"

"Sorry, Lila. I'm basically on house arrest, I won't be making any photoshoots," Adrien said, a bit of cheer in his eyes.

"That's not what my agent said. Your father called her personally to arrange the photoshoot." Lila blew a kiss his way and headed towards a crowded table where other students busily cleared a spot for her.

"Tough break," Nino muttered.

Marinette pulled out the macaroons her father had tucked into her lunch and handed one to Adrien. "It's not pudding, but it's something."

"Thanks, Marinette." A small smile flitted across Adrien's lips before a sadness descended upon him again. "Maybe we can Skype and work together virtually."

"I could ask Kagami over, so you can talk to her while we Skype?" Marinette offered. "If you're not going to fencing, I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"That's a great idea! We can come over too!" Nino said. "We can have a Skype hangout!"

"Or we could finish our own project and let them finish theirs," Alya argued. She slapped Nino's hand when he started to take the apple from her tray. "Stop stealing food. We're hungry too."

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Cat Noir waited on the upper level of the Eiffel Tower. It had been a pretty terrible day over all. He should have been glad his father was back, but the man had turned into a hostile jailer. When his mother was around, his father was kind and caring. He knew the loss of his mother changed him, made him paranoid, but it was starting to weigh on Adrien.

After an awkward photoshoot with Lila and having to miss fencing, he'd had a couple of hours of respite. Marinette had come through for him. She and Kagami Skyped with him. Marinette finished the solar cubes and planned to drop them off at his house so he could attach them to the rest of the science project. She'd drawn up intricate, detailed plans for the connection of them so he should be able to complete the project without much problem. It had been really nice seeing Kagami too. However, he did notice that Marinette's room walls were different. There were still some fashion magazine clips, but mostly Kitty Section decor adorned the walls. There were even a few photos of her and Kagami.

"Hey, Kitty, you alright?" Ladybug asked, swinging up to join him.

"I"m purr-fect, bugaboo. I had a bit of a rough day, but it ended well," Cat said, extending his hand to help her the last bit to sit next to him. "Let me give you a paw's up."

Ladybug accepted his help and chuckled. "You have the lamest puns, Kitty."

"Nah, you know they're paw-some!" Cat said, sporting a genuine smile.

"I brought the Dragon Miraculous," Ladybug said, holding out the box for him. "Just in case you need it."

Cat accepted the small red box and tucked it inside his costume. "Hopefully, I won't need it. Still no Hawk Moth activity."

"We can't get complacent, Kitty. You know that's what he's counting on." Ladybug began to pace. "At least we have a plan to do more than stop his latest activities."

"One of his greatest sources of negative energy is away at boarding school in New York," Cat pointed out. "The mayor's daughter was directly linked to a good portion of the negative emotions Hawk Moth took advantage. Maybe people are just more positive lately?"

"I'd like to believe that, but he'll find a way. This is just the calm before the storm," Ladybug protested.

"It's fine, bugaboo. I've got back up, you go enjoy your little vacation — even heroes need a break every once in a while. If something happens, I'll contact you and you can teleport yourself back lickety-split."

"Thanks, Cat. I wouldn't even dream of leaving the city if I wasn't confident you had things handled," Ladybug said.

Cat Noir grinned. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"I'll take good care of her," Luka promised Tom and Sabine. Marinette's mother had tears in her eyes and father had a basket of baked goods for their trip.

"I know you will," Tom said. "And your parents will both be available?"

"Yes," Luka explained taking the basket of goodies. "We're not traveling far. Just up the Seine River to see Chateau d'Etelan. Mother is a huge fan of Catherine de'Medici."

"I don't believe we've met your father," Sabine said.

"Oh, you have," Luka said. "You've met him a few times." He smiled awkwardly at Marinette. "Jagged Stone is my dad. He and mom have been estranged for some time, but they recently reconciled." He smiled charmingly at Tom and Sabine. "Marinette is one of the very few people I know that can keep cool around him."

Tom chuckled. "We are not fooled, boy. You invited Marinette because she's just too adorable and you didn't want to see a romantic castle without her at your side!"

Marinette groaned in embarrassment. She loved her parents and appreciated them letting her go on a trip with Luka and his family. They seemed more excited about her having a boyfriend than she was sometimes.

Sabine elbowed Tom harshly in the ribs. "You're embarrassing our daughter. Try to be cool."

"Be a gentleman," Tom warned, rubbing his knuckles menacingly.

"Always, bossman," Luka answered calmly. "Marinette means the world to me. I won't let anything happen to her on my watch."

Marinette adjusted the straps to her backpack, it was heavier than usual with a weekend's worth of supplies. Her cheeks were flaming hot as her parents and boyfriend continued to talk about her like she wasn't standing right there. "Okay, well, I'll see you in a few days. Thanks for embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend."

"That's our job, sweetie," Sabine said, reaching for Marinette's shoulders and kissing both her cheeks. "We love you, stay safe. And remember what we talked about."

Marinette's cheeks grew hotter. She and her mother had 'the talk' the night before. Sabine said that Marinette was a healthy young woman and that sometimes young love could lead to rash decisions. She wanted her prepared and to be safe. When she met Tom, she'd been Marinette's age. She remembered how things were for teenagers. Then she'd given her a half dozen condoms and made her put them in her backpack. Marinette had protested, but her mother sternly demanded she bring them or else she wouldn't be able to go.

Luka hadn't brought his bicycle today. Today, he brought his motorcycle. He opened the seat, revealing storage space and took out the helmets within. He stashed Marinette's backpack and the baked goods in their place.

Marinette struggled to strap the helmet in place when Luka's strong, lithe fingers brushed over hers and secured the helmet in place. "Do I even want to know about what you and your mom talked about? Your face is as red as a tomato."

"We had a little sex education talk last night," Marinette confessed, steeling herself. She was going to be honest and besides, she wanted to see Luka lose his cool just a little.

Luka smiled, tucked his finger under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm not in any hurry, Marinette. You're the right partner, but I can wait." He slid onto the bike and waited for her to sit behind him. "By the way, Fang won't be on the boat. Mom was firm about that."

"It makes sense that Jagged Stone is your father. Juleka does favor him," Marinette reasoned, happy to change the subject. She adjusted her jacket and sat behind Luka, pressing against him and snuggling in.

"Um, there's something hard digging into my back," Luka said.

"Oh!" Marinette adjusted the box. She brought the Snake Miraculous, just in case. "Um, it's probably not necessary, but…" she trailed off.

"You brought Sass?" Luka asked. "And the Horse too, right?"

"Maybe," Marinette hedged. It still felt wrong to talk about her alter-ego in the open.

"Smart move. Hopefully, unnecessary," Luka said, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Hold on tight."

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

The sun had barely set. It wasn't like he spent every night with Ladybug, just most nights. Paris seemed quiet again, but he just couldn't believe the peace would last. Hawk Moth was just waiting to catch them unaware. And while he'd enjoyed Skyping with Kagami, it wasn't quite the same as hanging out with her in person.

Adrien tossed the Dragon Miraculous back and forth. He wanted to do patrol, but it might be good for Kagami to practice with her power. It would go smoother if she actually knew he was counting on her if trouble started up.

"Why don't you just take the night off?" Plagg asked, snacking on a rank chunk of cheese.

"Because superheroes don't take nights off," Adrien argued.

"Ladybug did," Plagg pointed out. He flew up near Adrien's face and offered the cheese. "Have some! It will help you feel better."

Adrien waved his hand dismissively, hoping to lessen the stench of the aged cheese. "No, thanks."

"Your loss," Plagg said, flying back to Adrien's desk and eating

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien commanded, ignoring his kwami's complaint.

Decision made, Cat tucked the miraculous into his costume and headed towards the Tsurugi mansion. It had pretty tight security, but nothing that Cat Noir couldn't manage! He actually didn't have to break in, which was probably for the best — it was kind of a moral gray area. Kagami was in the back yard practicing her fencing stances.

She looked up at him at the top of the stone wall. "Cat Noir?" Her dark gaze drifted past him for a moment. "Is Ladybug with you? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, no, and hopefully not," Cat answered. He hopped down gracefully and landed next to Kagami. "Ladybug is on a much needed vacation and I was hoping you'd join me for a patrol. If something happens, we can contact her and she can teleport if we need her."

Kagami looked at her fencing blade and then back at Cat Noir. "I don't understand. I thought Ladybug said I couldn't use the Dragon Miraculous again because it was too dangerous. Hawk Moth could use it against me."

"We're re-evaluating the whole secret-identity bit since Chloe basically outed everyone, but me and Ladybug," Cat explained.

"I don't really remember that," Kagami said. "It's a vague, fuzzy memory at best."

Cat held out the miraculous in offering. "It's totally optional, but I'd like your help if you're willing."

Kagami smiled briefly and accepted the miraculous choker necklace. "I actually have some snacks for Longg," she confessed. "And frankly, I'd like to roam the city and stop bad guys. I had kind of a bad day. My boyfriend had to spend the afternoon doing a photoshoot with Lila," Kagami shuddered at the name. She disliked the pathological liar as much as Marinette. "Longg, bring the storm." She looked up and met his eyes. "Let's go, Ad-Cat Noir."

Cat's heart skipped a beat at Kagami's stutter. Did she know his identity too? Crap! The way this was going there would be no point in having secret identities. But, maybe that was a good thing. He never liked the whole secret identity bit and besides, knowing that Viperion, a.k.a. Luka Couffaine, knew Ladybug's identity he had a pretty good idea who his former crush really was and felt rather stupid about it. But, he wasn't going to think about that. He was going to focus on keeping Paris safe from Hawk Moth and trying to capture the villain's voice on record so he could finally be identified and stopped for good!

"After you, Lady Dragon," Cat said, bowing deep and gesturing towards the stone wall.

"What's our mission?" Ryuko asked.

"Aside from keeping Paris safe? To discover the secret identity of Hawk Moth and stop him for good. If we can get a recording of his voice, Viperion says he can identify him. Then we could stop worrying about people getting Akumatized just because they're feeling sour," Cat explained.

Ryuko nodded. "I'd like to feel sorry for myself occasionally without fear of becoming Riposte or Oni-Chan." She laughed softly. "i guess I should feel flattered. I had two separate villain identities."

"You're certainly unique," Cat agreed.

Ryuko glanced back at him, her dark eyes twinkled in mischief. "One in a million, Cat. I'm one in a million."

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Jagged Rock exclaimed at the dock embracing her in a large hug. "Can you believe Anarka wouldn't let me bring Fang? He's well behaved, he loves boats!"

"We'd not be allowed to explore Chateau d'Etelan with a pet crocodile," Anarka said, shoving Jagged Rock off Marinette and hugging her instead. "I'm so glad Sabine and Tom agreed to let you come with us. You're in good hands with the Couffaine family! Juleka and Rose are already below deck marathoning that television series Reign."

"Thanks for having me," Marinette said, stepping back from Luka's parents, until she bumped into her tall boyfriend standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her until she relaxed against him. "I've never seen the chateau, but I have seen the Reign series. Mom really liked it too."

"Sabine has excellent taste. That Catherine d'Medici was just something," Anarka said. "Frankly, France wouldn't exist if it wasn't for her. We'd have become part of Spain if she hadn't been ruling the country while her husband was too busy sleeping with his whole court. Come along dear, Luka will put your things away. Stop hogging the girl, Luka. I'll give you the tour. We've had a few renovations since you were last here."

"You got this," Luka whispered in Marinette's ear and then stepped away.

"I'll get your bike," Jagged Rock volunteered.

"Come, Marinette." Anarka offered her arm and Marinette looped her elbow through it. "Just to clear up any confusion, you are Luka's guest, but that doesn't mean the whole family didn't want to share this experience with you. I'm sure you're aware Juleka and Rose are a couple and if you aren't, now you know. And if I'm letting them share a room, I see no reason why you and Luka can't share a room, unless that makes you uncomfortable."

"Luka never makes me uncomfortable," Marinette said. "He's a perfect gentleman."

"Nothing like his father, that one," Anarka confided. She showed off the kitchen, the two bathrooms that were recently renovated to include a very impressive shower large enough for four people in one and a hot-tub bath in the other. "But Jagged did foot the bill to improve the bathrooms. That was really the only problem living on a boat afforded before, but if nothing else, Jagged knows how to make a bath a relaxing experiment. I thought it was over-the-top, but quickly changed my mind after the first shower in that waterfall of delight."

"That's really impressive." Marinette marveled over the hot-tub bath. There was still a regular, corner shower with a glass door, white tiles with a strip of purple tiles down the center. She could already envision a good soak with lots of bubbles and soothing jets for sore muscles in the tub. She needed one of these at home for after her battles with Hawk Moth.

"And this is the kitchen, which Jagged also helped renovate," Anarka said, leading the tour into a large area with multiple countertops, huge refrigerator with clear doors, duel oven and large range with a professional quality exhaust. "You might not be aware, but Luka makes the best continental breakfast — pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sautéed mushrooms, delicious toast, and fresh fruit juice. He's a real connoisseur in the kitchen."

Marinette opened the cabinets and inspected some of the stock. "I make a pretty mean assortment of pastries myself. And my mom taught me a lot about traditional Chinese meals. And it looks like you've got all the ingredients I'd need for either."

Anarka nodded. "Luka spoke with your parents about the proper supplies you might want to have." She opened the refrigerator and poured a couple of glasses of juice. "He's such a thoughtful boy. They said you really enjoyed cooking and baking, so we wanted you to have the option. But this is a vacation, so don't feel obligated, dear."

Marinette closed the cabinet and stared at Luka's mom. She hadn't realized he'd talked to her parents about details such as that. She accepted the glass and took a sip of grapefruit juice. She could already picture working side by side with Luka in the kitchen, flour in his hair and maybe a streak of chocolate drizzle over his lips. She shook her head to clear the image. When she pictured romance, she pictures her parents working side by side in the kitchen. Fashion was her passion, but the bakery was in her blood.

"Now we'll go to the den — Juleka and Rose are there watching their show," Anarka said. "And then Luka can show you his room." She led the way out of the kitchen back towards the middle of the boathouse.

"Marinette!" Rose exclaimed and waved happily at her once she stood in the doorway.

"Hey," Juleka said, smiling. Her hair was pushed out of her face with a pair of bejeweled pink barrettes— obviously Rose's doing. The two were cuddled together on a couch. "We just started season two if you'd like to join us."

Luka was suddenly beside Marinette and she relaxed against him without thinking.

"If you kids are good, I'll go start the boat," Anarka said. "Jagged is probably trying to figure out the on switch."

"I think we're good, Mom," Luka said. "Thanks for giving Marinette the grand tour." He reached for Marinette's hand and laced their fingers together. "Couch or floor?"

The couch looked rather crowded and there were plenty of pillows strewn about the floor. "Floor." She and Luka settled together on the floor, his long legs stretched out and back propped against the couch. Marinette settled between his legs and rested her back against his chest, his chin propped on the top of her head. "I wonder how much of this show is truth and how much is just made up for drama."

"Most of it is dramatic fiction," Luka said, his chest rumbling again her. "For instance the main actors and actresses are in their early twenties. The crown prince died when he was fourteen and Mary was only a year older than him. Though Mom says the king was just as much a tool in real life as he is on the show."

"Like, how would she know that?"Juleka argued. "He's been dead for over five centuries." She snuggled against Rose. "Arranged marriages stink."

Rose nodded. "I totally agree. Don't you think so, Marinette?"

"I don't know. I think regardless of how a couple comes together if they respected one another they could make their relationship work," Marinette reasoned. Luka's arms banded around her more securely.

They settled in to watch the French drama set at the chateau they were going to be visiting that weekend.

"Marinette," Luka whispered softly in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she noticed Juleka and Rose were also asleep on the couch. "How long have I been out?" The scene was paused on the television.

"About an hour?" Luka groaned. "My legs are asleep. I don't suppose you'd like to go to an actual bed?"

Marinette's heart started pounding, her mom's lecture came roaring to mind. "Um, sure. Is it a big bed?" she whispered.

"Big enough," Luka answered quietly. "Don't worry, I'm sleeping on the floor on a nice comfy pallet. You got the bed." He rose to his feet and helped Marinette up as well. He reached over and shook Juleka awake. "Wakey, wakey, little sister. You two should go to bed."

Juleka knocked his hand away sleepily. "Okay, thanks."

"Are you an evening or morning shower person?" Luka asked.

"Evening," Marinette said, yawning and raising her hand to cover her mouth belatedly.

Luka cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you won't fall asleep?"

Marinette shook her head to rouse herself. "I'm fine. I usually spent my nights up late, remember? What about you? Morning or evening?"

"Evening," Luka said with a smile. "I'd suggest water conservation, but that's a bit too forward of a joke, don't you think?"

Marinette stood on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss to Luka's chin. "Let me get my toiletries and then I'll grab the first shower before you use up all the hot water."

Luka raised his hand to his heart in mock shock. "I would never!"

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"There really hasn't been any activity in over two weeks? Ryuko asked. She sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, legs swinging back and forth. "This really is a nice spot."

"Perks of being a superhero," Cat answered. "Nothing in sixteen days. He's never gone this long before. I'm worried he's got something big in the works."

"We won't be able to set things back to normal without Ladybug's miraculous if he does strike," Ryuko pointed out.

Cat didn't know how he'd defeat anyone without the combined powers of Ladybug and Cat Noir — they'd both gotten their powers at the same time. "I read on that blog by Alya Cesaire that historically, whenever there is a Ladybug there is a Cat Noir. Their powers are complimentary. She has the teleportation miraculous, so we can just let her know if we need her. I'm sure we could contain the situation ourselves."

Ryuko laid her head against Cat's shoulder and he stiffened at first thinking of how Ladybug often did that exact same gesture, then he relaxed. "We do make a great team — strength, cunning, determination." She sighed contentedly. "I didn't realize the stars could be so bright in the city."

"They seem brighter in your company," Cat said. They sat there quietly enjoying the clear sky and bright starlight under the new moon. "We should head back. I'll take you home."

"I suppose you'll want the miraculous back," Ryuko said, standing and offering her hand to Cat.

He accepted her hand. "Actually, I was thinking you should keep it. And also this," he opened the top portion of his staff and searched for Ryuko's information. Apparently, all the miraculous users could be contacted through their chosen weapon. He selected her name and her sword began to ring.

"What?" Ryuka asked, examining her sword. The pommel lit up and Cat Noir's name showed up on a display. "It's like a phone?"

"The miraculouses have been around for many centuries. The heroes needed to get in touch with each other. It makes sense." Cat stopped the connection once he made sure he could contact Ryuka.

"So, did Ladybug give Viperion his miraculous to keep too?"

"I'm not sure," Cat confessed. "While I think it's a good idea to have a few more allies ready to go, it might not be best to pass out all the Miraculous. It increases the chances of Hawk Moth stealing them. He's allied with Peacock and frankly I think since the adults don't time out of their Miraculous we need a bigger permanent team."

"And you want me on the bigger permanent team?" Ryuka asked.

"I trust you," Cat answered. "I know you'll have my back." He twirled his staff to limber up his muscles. If they were about to go flying throughout the city hopping across rooftops he needed to be warmed up.

"I must admit, this was a much better work out than my fencing practice session," Ryuka said. "Let's head back, Cat Noir. I'm available every night if needed." She lifted the hilt of her sword. "Just give me a call."

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Marinette snuggled into Luka's sheets, enjoying the sandalwood and rainwater scent that permeated from them. She probably smelled like him after using his body wash in the shower. She could hear the water from his shower in the room next door and smiled thinking about him cleaning himself.

"Stop that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He's being a gentleman and doesn't deserve to be objectified," she scolded herself. She pulled her hand from out beneath her pillow and stared at the snake miraculous bracelet.

Tiki appeared, floating at eye level. "Are you sure, Marinette? You're making a lot of big decisions lately."

Marinette held out a macaron for her kwami. "Maybe it's time. With Master Fu gone, I need allies. Cat and I can't do it alone. Hawk Moth has repaired the Peacock's miraculous by now. He has Master Fu's book. Adults don't time out of their power."

"It was rather scary when Chloe was working with him a few weeks ago," Tikki admitted in between bites. "For what it's worth, I like Luka. Sass is really hard to manage and the two of them worked well together."

The sound of the shower abruptly ended. Tikki flew back into her hiding place and Marinette clutched the bracelet tightly. Luka knew her identity and would be safer with the ability to transform at will. She feigned sleeping while peeking through her eyelashes.

Her eyes opened wide as Luka emerged with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, cerulean hair dripping wet, and bare-chested. He was leanly muscled and frankly flawless.

Luka smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my boxers, sorry." He opened his drawer with his back to her, droplets from his hair forming streaks down his naked back. He grabbed a pair of boxers and ambled back to the bathroom. He returned with boxers in place and towel drying his hair. "Thanks for not using up all the hot water. Are you comfortable?"

"I was until you showed up naked straight out of the shower," Marinette explained, sitting up awkwardly. "This is a little weird."

Luka shrugged. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous too. But this doesn't have to be weird." He sat on the floor and then stretched out staring up at her. "What's in your hand?"

Marinette looked down at the bracelet and then held it out. "Luka Couffaine, I would like to offer you the Snake Miraculous to keep in your care and use when trouble arises."

He sat up and took her hand, holding the miraculous between their palms. "I'm honored and I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Marinette smiled nervously as Luka slipped the bracelet around his wrist.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter Three

.

.

When Marinette opened her eyes there were a few moments of confusion. She wasn't in her bedroom. The familiar slope of her attic ceiling was absent and the ground swayed back and forth. She sat up, taking note of the dark blue comforter and then of the older half-naked boy sleeping on the floor just below her.

Luka cracked an eye at her. "You okay?"

"Just a little disoriented," Marinette confessed. She couldn't quite bring her gaze away from his bare chest. He wasn't overly muscular, just lean muscle — much like Cat Noir. How did she get so lucky? Between work, school, and now her boyfriend — she was surrounded by handsome men. "I'm not used to sleeping on a boat."

Luka sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd need some time to adjust to solid ground myself." He glanced over at the digital clock on his dresser. "Good timing. My alarm was about to go off in a couple of minutes." He started to roll up his sleeping bag and tuck it into a space under his bed. "I wanted an early start to make breakfast."

"I'd like to help," Marinette offered. Cooking she could do. It was second nature to her as the daughter of the best bakers in Paris. She reached for her backpack to pull out her brush and the half-dozen condoms her mother packed fell out across the bed.

Silence fell as Luka's gaze fell upon the colorful assortment. Marinette wanted to jump off the boat and swim far, far away. "That's a lot of condoms," he finally said. He saw her look of mortification. "Let me guess, your mom made you bring them as part of her talk?"

Unable to speak, Marinette nodded and shoved the latex betrayal into her backpack.

Luka pulled a t-shirt out of the top drawer of his dresser, slipped it over his head, and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Mom did the same thing to me when I hit fifteen. For my birthday she gave me a box and told me to be responsible. She was too young to be a grandmother." He chuckled self-depreciatingly and rubbed his chest absently. "It's their awkward way of showing they care." He picked up the red condom she'd missed and placed it inside her backpack as well. "That's not what this trip is about, Marinette. I just wanted to spend time with you and get to know you better."

He stood and offered his hand. "Would you like to join me in the kitchen?"

Grateful to drop the subject, Marinette nodded and took his hand.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Luke fluffed the egg yolks and then saturated the bread in the golden liquid before laying them on a pan for the oven. He glanced over at Marinette on the other side of the kitchen island as she shaped dough into cute, tiny dumplings. She glanced up, feeling his gaze and smiled shyly.

"How's it coming along, Marinette?" Luka asked softly.

"Coming along fine." Her eyes flickered to his cheek and she chuckled. He looked ridiculous. "You have flour on your face."

"Oh?" He reached up to wipe the white dust off his cheek, but instead made it worse. It looked like a ghost has sneezed into his hair.

Marinette rounded the island and took a dish cloth to brush his face clean. "There, I got it." She reached up to tussle his hair. The flour fell out, but now his cerulean hair stood on end from the static electricity. "Uh…" She dropped the dish towel on the counter and cringed. "Oops."

Luka smiled down at her and smoothed his palm over the wild tangles. "I think you're going to like today's itinerary." The oven chimed that the appropriate temperature had been reached and he turned to place the egg-soaked bread inside.

"As long as there is sunshine involved, I'll be happy." Marinette stepped back to finish her dumplings. "Between school and my night-time job, it feels like ages since I've enjoyed the sun."

"Sunlight will definitely be involved," Luka agreed. They worked silently in tandem for a few minutes and he started to hum absently.

"That's pretty," Marinette said. She didn't recognize the melody. "The song you're humming — is it new?"

"Oh, yeah," Luka admitted sheepishly. "I didn't realize I was doing it. Sorry, about that."

"I don't mind. You've quite the talent. How come you never sing? It's always Rose." Marinette walked over to the second oven and placed her tray of dumplings inside. It was going to be an eclectic assortment for breakfast.

"I didn't want to steal her spotlight," Luka admitted. "She worked hard to build up the courage to sing in front of others. My mother liked to sing, back when she and Jagged were young, but he became obsessed with the spotlight. It's one of the reasons they broke up. Sometimes, you just have to step back and allow your friends the chance to achieve their dreams, you know?"

Marinette's thoughts drifted to her own decision to back off in her pursuit of Adrien for Kagami's sake. The pretty fencer didn't have many people that cared about her and considered Marinette a friend. After seeing how much fun the two of them had together at Mr. and Mrs. Bougeois' 20th anniversary party, she realized she wasn't the only one that could bring joy into Adrien's life. Kagami's family came from the same social circle. And unlike Chloe, Marinette found Kagami to be a nice, though somewhat reserved girl.

The decision had hurt, a lot. But, being a hero meant sacrificing your own happiness for that of others more often than not.

But then it seemed like she kept running into Luka every time she suffered a mental breakdown. He was a steady, rock to her Marinette ego, as Cat Noir was the constant to her Ladybug. As long as she had her patient Luka , her oldest friend Alya, and her best friend Cat — she'd find a way to deal with the loss of her first love. And maybe she had a chance to be happy too.

She laid her hand gently upon Luka's forearm, determined to become a pillar of dependability and encouragement for him too. "If it's okay, I'd like to hear you sing sometime."

Luka chuckled. "It's funny. When we first met, I was immediately smitten by you. The light was brighter, sound was sharper, and flowers were more fragrant after that day. Juleka told me the situation was hopeless as you were deeply in love with Adrien." He stared at her hand for a few more moments. "Yet, I'm here in the kitchen with you baking breakfast on my family's houseboat."

"Life is funny sometimes," Marinette agreed softly. "Honestly, if I hadn't been paired up with Kagami on Friendship Day and then seen the way she and Adrien were so good for each other, I'd probably still be stuck on him." She pulled her hand away and busied herself cleaning up her part of the kitchen. "Frankly, Cat Noir is really your biggest competition, but don't worry, he's got himself a girlfriend these days too."

Luka started to collect his own bowls and utensils and dumped them into the warm, soapy water in the sink. He was very well aware that if she and Cat Noir had known each other's alter egos, he wouldn't have had a chance before. "So, we'll be at the chateau in a couple of hours when it opens at ten. If you look out the eastern bow of the ship you can see it on this side of the river."

Marinette walked over towards the eastern windows and stared the short distance to the historical masterpiece. "So that's the chateau where King Francis and Queen Mary of Scots lived in their youth," she commented. "It's impressive, but smaller than I imagined."

"People were smaller back then," Luka teased. He came up behind her and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, she relaxed against him and his nervousness eased up. "Just so you know, Dad bought out the place for the day"

"Are you kidding? Just for the six of us?" Marinette glanced at him over her shoulders. "Doesn't that seem a bit much? Even for Jagged?"

Luka shrugged and gazed at the chateau. "Rich and famous absentee father's tend to go overboard." Which was another thing he had in common with Adrien. The model's father was emotionally absent while Jagged was physically absent most of the time. "Trust me, this won't last. He and Mom will have a blow up fight within the month and then it will be years before I see him again."

"That's really difficult," Marinette said quietly. She couldn't fathom her parents not being together. They were the ultimate example of a healthy marriage and she knew she was lucky to have them.

"The angst makes for a good artist soul." Luka stepped back as the oven's timer went off to retrieve the french toast. "Besides, I always have his music to keep me company."

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

The chateau was bigger on the inside. The halls seemed to stretch on forever. Marinette rubbed her arms, hoping to stave off the chill of the breezy hallways. Luka draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks," Marinette said, shrugging into the sleeves of the over-sized jacket.

"No problem." Luka paused in front of a suit of armor. "It must have been very difficult to move around in that, much less get on and off of a horse." He turned towards her and mimicked the pose with a pretend sword balanced before him. "Can you imagine yourself back then?"

"Sure, I'd have been in the kitchens no doubt." Marinette smiled at the thought. "Serving twenty course meals to pampered royals while the peasants scraped by with roots, herbs, and the occasional deer or fish meat."

Luka strummed absently on an air guitar, or lyre much like the one Viperion used. "I'd be a court mistral, playing at the balls for those pampered royals, hoping to steal a glance at the pretty cook." He reached for Marinette's hand and laced their fingers together. "Or maybe I'd be a traveling bard, wandering from campfire to campfire entertaining the locals with stories of the heroes of the past."

Marinette laughed softly. "Interesting that neither of us imagine ourselves as those pampered royals when your dad bought out the entire chateau for our entertainment."

"We're simple souls I guess," Luka said. He led the way through the hallway towards the royal compartments. They were roped off, but visitors were able to peer inside and see what sort of luxuries the original inhabitants would have enjoyed. There was a large canopied bed with red velvet material, a wooden vanity with intricate designs painted upon it and great mirror that had silvered with age. A golden brush and comb sat on the vanity and the large windows opened out onto a terrace that overlooked the river. "The mattresses were made of feathers at the time," Luka said, reading the informational plaque outside of the room.

"I prefer my memory foam bed," Marinette admitted.

"And running water, an adequate sewer system, electricity, and central air," Luka added. He pointed towards the chamber pot. "Definitely glad about the sewer system."

They continued to listen to the self-guided audio tour and eventually ran into Juleka and Rose outside of the royal ballroom. The two girls were dancing while Rose hummed an upbeat song.

"Is there room enough for us?" Luka asked.

"If your head can fit through the door," Juleka teased.

"My ego isn't that big," Luka retorted. "Now, our father on the other hand. I'd be surprised if he could fit." He offered his hand to Marinette and began to join the rhythm Rose's song. "The only thing that's missing is the court musicians."

"Audio guide says that most of the dances were group dances until the eighteenth century and only the young, unmarried danced usually," Marinette said. She unwound the audio tour from around her neck, set it on a nearby table, and took Luka's hand. "I guess that holds true — we're all young and unmarried."

"We could do a group dance," Luka offered. He grasped Marinette's right hand and extended his free hand towards Rose. Juleka took Marinette's other hand and the four formed a loose circle. "Unfortunately, I don't know any group dances."

Juleka laughed and released Marinette's hand and tugged Rose away from Luka. "Then couple's dancing will suffice."

The teens danced for another fifteen minutes to the sound of Rose's humming before she became winded. Rose withdrew from the center of the court and hauled Juleka along with her towards the chairs lining the dance floor. "I need a break," she declared.

"Do you need a break?" Luka asked quietly.

Marinette scoffed. "As if a little dancing would wear me out compared to my night job."

"Here you kids are!" Jagged called out, waltzing into the ballroom. "Dancing without music? That is beyond depressing." His head easily fit past the doorway and he made his way to the stage near the display thrones in the room. He turned on a c.d. player and suddenly classic Renaissance music began to fill the room.

Anarka entered the room next with a trio of chateau staff behind her. They began to set up a meal on one of the many tables. The smell of the rich food made Marinette's mouth water. Breakfast has been several hours before, but she hadn't realized she was hungry until then.

"There was a fair lady that gave him a chance," Luka began to sing softly, matching his lyrics to the repetitive rhythm of the music. "A second chance was all that he needed." He twirled her gently out and then back towards him. "To woo her and win her heart was all he desired, to put a smile on her lovely face."

His singing voice was even nicer than Marinette had imagined.

"Her first love, he couldn't replace. But the position of last love was really the goal of the race," Luka continued. He dipped her back slowly. "Marinette, you make my heart sing. Allow me to share in this dream."

The chords in the song began to fade out as another song with a different rhythm started over the loudspeakers. Luka grinned as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "It was rough, I know. I'd need more time to write better lyrics."

"Rough?" Marinette felt suddenly winded and it wasn't from excessive cardio. "It was amazing." She could feel her eyes watering with emotion. Luka was too sweet. They hardly knew each other and yet, it seemed like his world revolved around making her happy. It just didn't make sense.

Luka looked away sheepishly. "Too intense, I know. I'm sorry." He gestured towards his parents as they engaged in a heated argument about the table seatings. "I come by it naturally." He cleared his throat. "Are you hungry? I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Marinette followed after him, amused that he'd be embarrassed after the fact. She'd really be interested to see him sing for Kitty Section some time.

"I heard you," Rose said, once everyone was seated around the long table. Anarka and Jagged sat on either side of the table's head with Luka and Marinette on one said and Juleka and Rose on the opposite.

"Heard what?" Luka asked hesitantly.

"You singing for Marinette. Why didn't you ever say anything? You have an amazing voice!" Rose enthused. "You should start singing for Kitty Section too. It would be great to share the burden. I have to talk so quiet all the time to save my voice or I'll always be hoarse."

"That's why you speak so softly?" Luka asked. "I just thought you were shy."

Juleka laughed. "Rose is most certainly not shy."

Luka exchanged a quick look with Marinette. Both of their thoughts going to their earlier conversation about him not wanting to steal Rose's spotlight. Apparently, that wasn't actually a problem. "I would like to sing sometimes," he confessed.

"That's my boy!" Jagged exclaimed. He gestured towards the feast laid out on the table before them. "Now, Marinette, I thought you might appreciate our meal. The chefs are having an easy day. Normally they feed about six hundred people a day and today, they only have to feed six."

"And still get paid for the whole day's work," Anarka added, shooting Jagged an approving look.

"This place is amazing." Rose ate nimbly from her plate, trying a little bit of everything. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to live here!" She laughed softly. "My feet ache from all the walking around earlier."

"Busy for a servant and too much free time for an aristocrat,"Juleka said. She picked at her food with her head ducked forward, hair shadowing her face.

Rose glanced up and reached over to adjust Juleka's barrettes. "Your hair is so silky and fine, that your bangs keep slipping forward." She smiled once satisfied with her girlfriend's hair. "There's that pretty face."

Anarka smiled briefly at her daughter. "Rose is right, you shouldn't hide that pretty face of yours behind that thick curtain of hair." She took a swig from her wine gobble. "I'm not so sure that servants being busy and aristocrats having too much idleness is any different from today's society of poor and rich. Take for instance that classmate of yours —the mayor's daughter. I know for a fact her cruelty is singlehandedly responsible for the majority of the Akuma attacks on our city."

"Don't start, darling," Jagged said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Don't start? Let's not forget that your own selfish behavior was directly responsible for several Akuma attacks also. I'm just pointing out societal facts of the haves and the have nots," Anarka explained. "Just because you're part of the haves now, doesn't mean the have nots don't exist."

"You're not exactly suffering in poverty yourself," Jagged said.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, just remember we're trying to have a nice weekend," Luka admonished, holding his hands up as peacekeeper. "Let's appreciate this unique opportunity."

"You're right, dear, I'm sorry," Anarka apologized. "I'll play nice."

"After this, we can wander the gardens for a bit, enjoy the sunshine," Jagged suggested. "Fang would have loved the gardens here," he added bitterly.

"Thank you, Jagged." Anarka patted his hand amicably. "You've been a real hero planning this whole weekend."

"I have over ten years to make up to you," Jagged said quietly. His eyes drifted over to Luka and Juleka. "I know these last few weeks don't make up for it, but I'm trying."

Luka smiled reassuringly. "We appreciate the effort." He shared a look with his younger sister. "In a family of artists, we understand how easy it is to get caught up with things."

"Fame is fleeting. Family is forever." Anarka smiled at her children.

Marinette was very grateful to have a functional family. "My father and his dad had a falling out for nearly twenty years."

"Really?" Rose asked. "Your dad is the nicest man. What could they have possibly fought over?"

Marinette reached towards the center of the table and lifted up a piece of buttered bread. "The proper way to make bread. My grandfather is a stickler for tradition and my parents incorporated French and Chinese techniques into their baking. They only just reconciled in time for my dad's 40th birthday."

Anarka chuckled. "No offense, Marinette, but I have got to admit. It's reassuring to hear that even Tom and Sabine had to work to keep their family together." She cast Jagged a sideways look. "It gives me hope for us more prickly individuals!"

Luka reached for Marinette's hand under the table and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. "Thank you for sharing. It takes courage to talk about the less pleasant aspects of familial relationships."

"Courage isn't something Marinette lacks," Juleka chimed in. "Our class representative leads by example." She and Rose exchanged knowing looks, acknowledging Marinette's multiple plans to woo Adrien over the last couple of years. "Even when her plans epically fail, she perseveres."

Marinette's cheeks flamed at the reminder of her many embarrassing attempts to gain her first love's attention. "I'm a scientist at heart. It's all about trial and error. If you want results, you have to try."

Luke lifted his goblet of wine. "I'll toast to that. To trial and error and eventual results!"

"Santé!" they all chorused.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is a MxL, AxK pairing fanfiction. I truly am rooting for Marinette x Adrien. However, Bunnyx alluded to them not being a couple in the future (though I suspect she was lying). As long as Adrien's father has control over him, it's not safe for Adrien and Marinette — Hawk Moth would find a way to manipulate them into catastrophe — as is evidenced on the show.
> 
> If Marinette hadn't befriended Kagami and felt sorry for her, I don't think she would have stepped away from her hopes of being with Adrien. I did that for a friend when I was 15. So I really relate to Marinette doing this.
> 
> Though, my favorite episode — is Oblivio. There are several really good Adrien x Marinette love stories out there, which is why I'm focusing on their current relationships as of the episode of Miracle Queen. However, if you know of a really good AxM story out there, please message me with the title so I can enjoy it.


	4. Chapter Four

.

.

Should he call her? He probably didn't need to call her, but he did have an ominous feeling about that night. Adrien had spent the previous afternoon completing his science project by installing the solar cell cubes. It worked beautifully! Surely, he and Marinette would earn top marks in the school-wide competition.

Saturday morning was spent beta-testing Max's newest video game. He'd made a sequel with all the Akumatized victims that now included all the known Miraculous users — including Hawk Moth and Mayuri.

If only he could defeat the actual Hawk Moth as easily as he could in Max's game! However, he did learn a few useful strategies while playing the beta version. Aside from Ladybug, Cat Noir's most complimentary teammates were Carapace and Viperion. The latter made the most sense considering his experience with both the Snake and Cat Miraculous. He wasn't good at mastering the Snake alone, but merged with Cat he was quite skilled. He still felt a knot of despair in the pit of his stomach when he thought about the time Ladybug had trusted Adrien Agreste with the Snake Miraculous and he botched it, literally thousands of times.

It was interesting that Ladybug had singled him out, not knowing that he was Cat Noir. It made him feel doubly worthy since technically he'd been chosen by both guardians — Master Fu and Ladybug.

He was tempted to call up Ladybug to see if he might have access to those Miraculous — just in case. Ryuko worked better with Ladybug — he'd tried that winning combination in the game too. Multi-Mouse worked really well with most of the Miraculous. Maybe he could convince Ladybug to allow Marinette to hold the Mouse again since basically all their allies had been outed by Chloe.

"It's just a game, Adrien," Plagg said, never looking up from his stinky Camembert cheese. "Besides, if you need help, Ladybug can just teleport here."

Adrien began to pace, his hands behind his back as he covered the same three meters repeatedly. "I'm thinking about the future, not just while she's out of town. Chloe really messed things up. I hate say this, but I'm glad her parents sent her to boarding school in America. She really needs to re-evaluate her behavior."

"Uh huh," Plagg squeaked. "I'm sure she'll do just that. She's such a considerate girl and all."

"She wasn't always so selfish," Adrien said defensively. "I think if her parents paid attention to her instead of just buying her things, she'd be nicer."

"Your dad ignores you and you're nice," Plagg pointed out. "You always have cheese ready for me and you're even nice to Lila — and we both know what a conniving liar she is."

Adrien was silent for a few moments. "Do you think Viperion might be able to figure out Hawk Moth's identity just from his voice?"

"Not if you don't get a recording of it," Plagg pointed out. He finished the cheese and then the dark little god flew to hover around Adrien. "What's the deal? Is no one having negative thoughts these days? It's been too quiet."

Master Fu's book about the history of the Miraculous was missing, presumably in Hawk Moth's hands. The mastermind villain had more than a couple of weeks to learn from the knowledge within. As an adult, he already didn't have a time limit to his transformation. And if he repaired Mayuri's Peacock Miraculous they would be at a severe disadvantage.

"We need a bigger, permanent team. I don't care if Hawk Moth knows who they are," Adrien declared. " He'll still go after them, but without their Miraculous they won't be able to defend themselves."

"You know the rules, Adrien," Plagg said nervously.

"Who made the rules? Master Fu or Ladybug? Has it always been where the Miraculous users don't know the other's identity? It really seems a liability to me." Adrien let out a frustrated breath. "I need to get out of this house. The walls are stifling."

"Plagg, claws out!"

Cat Noir leapt out of his room and headed for the Parisian skyline. The air was clean and crisp and he took a deep breath as he balanced on his staff atop a particularly tall building. His sensitive hearing picked up a couple of familiar voices — Nino and Alya were leaning against a nearby bridge, staring into the Seine River.

"I guess we're not going to get any more calls into duty," Nino said, his voice disappointed.

"I still can't believe Chloe would resort to such extremes. I know Hawk Moth preys on negative emotions, but you'd think she'd have been happy with her parents reconciliation," Alya said. She looked down at her phone briefly and then stuck it back in her pocket. "I haven't updated the Ladyblog in weeks. You don't think it's over, do you?"

Decision made, Cat Noir hopped off his building and landed softly on the bridge behind the couple. "It's definitely not over," Cat called.

"Cat Noir!" Nino cried, grinning broadly. "Dude! You are like totally sneaky! I didn't even hear you!"

"Stealth is one of my skills," Cat said with a shrug.

"Is Ladybug with you?" Alya asked immediately.

"She's patrolling elsewhere," Cat hedged. "We've been thinking about our next steps now that Hawk Moth is aware of so many Miraculous users identity."

"Yeah, I know. Ladybug explained it to us before, we're out now," Alya murmured disheartened. "It's so unfair, because we don't remember, but he does."

"You're not necessarily out of the game," Cat said. "Viperion has a plan," he explained. "If we can get a recording of Hawk Moth's voice, he said he'd be able to identify him. You don't happen to have any recordings of him?"

Alya brightened perceptively, her dark eyes twinkled in excitement behind her glasses. "Not that I know of, but I can review the footage I have on my computer. I bet Marinette can ask Nadja if the news has any recordings — she babysits Manon all the time."

Cat grinned. "With or without Miraculous, it's going to take all of us to take him down. This is our city. I'm tired of that tyrant using us whenever we have a negative emotion."

"I guess we need to be more like Adrien," Nino said. "I don't think he's ever been Akumatized. Maybe he can give lessons on being mellow and calm."

"So you don't think Hawk Moth will go after us knowing our identities?" Alya asked.

"I'm not sure. There wouldn't be any reason to go after you— he's more interested in your Miraculous than in you," Cat explained.

"Except, regardless of our possessing a Miraculous or not, we're liabilities to you and Ladybug. He'd just use us as hostages to get your Miraculous," Alya pointed out. "And we're defenseless."

"Dude, she's right," Nino agreed solemnly.

"I've been thinking about that," Cat said. "And I'm thinking of changing the rules."

Alya raised her eyebrows. "Changing the rules, how?"

"Come with me," Cat said. He led them off the bridge and towards an alleyway between two large buildings in a poorly lighted area and a natural blindspot. He knew there were no security cameras in the area — he'd familiarized himself with all of Paris by now with his nightly patrols.

"Plagg, claws in!"

Nino and Alya both gasped as Adrien Agreste stood before them. Plagg hovered dizzily and stared at Adrien in shock. He said nothing when the blond gave him a chunk of cheese and made himself comfortable in the front pocked of his button-up white shirt.

"Dude!" Nino whispered, grabbing hold of Adrien's upper arm.

"Secret identities hasn't helped us defeat Hawk Moth," Adrien said, his jaw resolute. "We no longer have our former guardian to help us make decisions. We must try a different tactic."

"Does Ladybug know you were planning to out yourself to us?" Alya whispered, her eyes still wide with shock.

"No, but Viperion knows her identity, so it's all a moot point," Adrien said. "We spend so much time trying to run off to transform and to pass out the other Miracles when we're already on limited time. Hawk Moth and Mayuri don't have to transform back because they're adults and by now he's repaired her damaged Peacock Miraculous. When we fought with Bunnyx from the future, she revealed we had a permanent team and I'm confident you two were on it."

Nino hugged Adrien fiercely. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you were awesome, because you're my best friend, but I didn't realize you were my hero too!"

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien called, transforming back into Cat Noir. "I need to head back. I'm hoping I can convince Ladybug to allow Marinette the Mouse Miraculous back. She was pretty amazing as Multi-Mouse, it gave her the ability to control multiple powers at once."

"That sly girl!" Alya exclaimed. "She never told me she was a Miraculous holder!"

"It's not like we remember who all Hawk Moth and Chloe outed," Nino pointed out.

They didn't, but Adrien did and Marinette had been conspicuously absent that day. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard to convince Ladybug to let Marinette utilize Multi-Mouse as he thought — especially if they were the same person!

Before heading back to the Agreste mansion, Cat thought he'd swing by Kagami's place. Maybe they could do a little sparing in the yard. He had too much nervous energy to even think about going to bed anytime soon.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"You spin me right round, baby right round. Like a record baby, round, round, round round!"

The Liberty Boathouse was rocking that night. Jagged and Anarka were on the top deck's stage performing classic rock hits from the 80s and 90s. Juleka and Rose lounged in a couple of pool chairs, legs outstretched while the freshly applied nail polish on their fingers and toes dried.

Meanwhile, Luka and Marinette were on the open deck dancing to the upbeat rock music. "This is quite the work out," Marinette said, slightly out of breath. They'd been dancing non-stop for almost an hour. She was tired, but she also didn't want to stop. She couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time.

"Just think, next year when you're at the Fine Arts campus with me, we can rock out every day," Luka promised. "I'll escort you between your classes and we can dance in the hallways. Everyone will be envious."

Marinette giggled at the idea. Luka was just so confident. Best of all, she knew he would always pick her side — she didn't have to worry about Lila tricking him into thinking something terrible about her.

"Earth to Marinette, where did that busy of mind of yours just go?" Luka asked, pressing his forehead against hers, chest heaving up and down. "Let's just take a small break?" He led her to the railing and then leaned against it, peering into the night sky and appreciating the gentle flow of the river.

"I was just thinking about this girl in my class that's always trying to make me miserable," Marinette confessed. Her dark hair fluttered about her face on the gentle breeze.

"I talk about dancing with you around the campus and your thoughts stray to some girl?" Luka glanced behind at his sister and her girlfriend. "Not like Juleka and Rose kinda girl, right? I can only handle so much competition - a supermodel is hard enough for my ego."

Marinette slapped his upper arm playfully. "No, not like that! There's this girl in my class that vowed to make me miserable because I'm always calling her out for lying. She's vowed to take away my friends and my reputation."

"Ah, this would be Lila," Luka said thoughtfully.

"You know her?" Marinette asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Juleka would come home telling the most ridiculous farces. I'm a creative guy, I can recognize fantasy when I hear it." He reached for Marinette's hand and laced their fingers together. "And when I heard you'd been expelled from Ivan at band practice, I wanted to come to your defense, but since we're at two different campuses I couldn't speak to the principal. I still don't understand how Juleka fell for the girl's lies. She's a smart girl — usually."

"Well, the reason I was thinking of her, was because I was thinking that I won't have to worry about everyone turning against me." She stared down at their joined hands, observing the small chips in Luka's nail polish. "You'll at least be on my side."

"Always," he agreed. "I've got to ask, Marinette, can I kiss you?" His electric blue eyes looked back at her searchingly.

"I'd like that," she whispered. 

Luka leaned close, his warm breath dancing across her face, and slanted his lips across hers— hesitantly at first, and then with more confidence. Marinette relaxed against him and his arms circled around her back, holding her close.

The music abruptly stopped and Luka drew back, but kept his arms secure around Marinette. His family was staring at them and then his family started cheering and clapping. Marinette buried her face against his chest.

"Luka, get up here! I want to hear you sing a song to your lady!" Jagged cried out.

"You must stick to the theme 80s or early 90s rock only, sweetie," Anarka added.

"Why aren't you making Juleka and Rose sing?" Luka protested. He leaned down and whispered in Marinette's ear. "I actually have the perfect song in mind, if you don't mind joining me on the family stage."

"Their nails are still drying," Anarka answered dismissively. "I want to hear you!"

"Okay," Marinette squeaked, following him to the upper deck.

They stood on a stage, Luke holding the microphone in one hand and Marinette's hand in the other. Luka glanced around at his family staring at them expectantly. "Fair warning, I don't remember all the lyrics, just the main chorus and some of the initial lines."

"That's fine, that's fine," Jagged said waving his hands at them impatiently. "Just get on with it, boy!"

"Life is a mystery.

Everyone must stand alone.

I hear you call my name.

And it feels like home."

Luka dropped to his knees and sang up at Marinette, never taking his eyes off her.

"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer.

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there."

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power.

Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there."

Luka stood back up and began to sway his hips, still holding Marinette's hand. She could feel the tears streaming down her face — tears of happiness at his sincerity. She recognized the song. It was one her grandmother loved playing over Youtube on repeat. It was her favorite Madonna song — and she didn't even like Madonna normally. How in the world had Luka chosen this song?

"Just like a prayer, Your voice can take me there.

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery.

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem.

Just like a prayer, No choice, your voice can take me there."

He smiled broadly at Marinette, his beautiful blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "I don't remember the rest of the words, but I'd say that about sums up how I feel about you."

"You are definitely singing in the band from now on!" Rose shouted. She rubbed the back of her hand over her cheeks to wipe away tears. "You have absolutely perfect pitch!"

"How is that performing arts school?" Jagged asked, joining them on stage. "I can hire a voice coach if you'd like. Your talent is massive and you could be legendary!"

Anarka cleared her throat pointedly. "He has a voice coach — his mother. Your former song-writer and lead singer."

Jagged chuckled nervously. "Right, of course. And she's such a lovely coach." He reached for his side to pet his non-existent pet, not remembering Fang's absence for a moment.

"Hey, Luka! Are you ready for me to paint your nails now?" Juleka called out.

Marinette stared down at Luka's hands. His fingernails were all a dark navy blue color. She had wondered if he painted them himself or if it was Juleka's doing.

He sighed. "Sure," he called out. He dropped his voice and he pulled Marinette with him towards the pool lounge chairs. "I used to resist when she wanted to practice on me, but the polish is actually pretty useful. It keeps my nails strong so they don't splinter when I strum my guitar for hours on end."

"That makes sense." Marinette had never considered the practicalities. She just thought it was one of Luka's eccentricities, much like his blue hair.

"I don't have the heart to tell her I can do it myself. Not when she takes such pride in painting them," he confessed.

"What will you do after you graduate?" Marinette whispered back.

"Hopefully, my gorgeous French-Chinese girlfriend will help me out, if I'm in a nail polish bind," he answered with a wink. He turned his attention to his sister and held his hands out like a zombie and fake shambled the rest of the distance.

Marinette smiled, amused by his playfulness.

This whole adventure had been a nice respite. For a few hours, she'd simply been Marinette Dupain-Cheng— Luka's girlfriend and not Ladybug — hero of Paris. She sure hoped everything was going fine back home with Cat Noir. He could be rather impulsive — not entirely his fault. When's she'd utilized the Cat Miraculous she'd behaved impulsive and overly-confident.

"While you get your nails done, I'll be down below deck," Marinette said, excusing herself.

"Is everything okay?" Luka looked at her in concern. "I can go with you. Juleka can always give me a manicure later."

"Everything is more than okay," Marinette assured him. "I just have some ideas for Kitty Section costumes that I want to doodle while I'm thinking about it."

"I'll go with you," Rose said. She kissed Juleka's cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Marinette and Rose went below deck together.

"Nothing suspicious about that," Luka mused aloud.

"Oh, we're definitely in trouble, big brother," Juleka agreed. "You've never been in on one of Marinette's schemes. They're always majorly complex and doomed to failure."

"Only when she had the wrong target," Luka said confidently. As Ladybug she never failed.

Juleka finished removing the old polish with acetone and started to apply the new coat onto his fingernails. "You have a good point. I'm glad I was wrong about you two."

"It's not been easy," Luka confessed. "But the results are well worth it. I'm a patient guy and Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a lady worth waiting for."

"And I wonder just how many angsty love-songs you've written while waiting patiently," Juleka teased.

"More than I care to admit!" Luka laughed. "More than I care to admit."

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, bombshell, right? It's going to be a bit longer wait before the next chapter due to some major brainstorming that's necessary for the next portion of the story (plus my toddler is getting upset that I'm not playing with him enough). Kitty has dropped the Adrien bomb! What will Ladybug think about that? Does she really have any room to talk considering Luka figured out her identity?
> 
> Gosh, I adore Luka. He's just the nicest guy and so handsome, kind, and considerate!
> 
> Also, I had to edit this scene. I made reference to the MxL kiss as being her first, and they've already kissed loads of times. I got caught up in the romance!


	5. Chapter Five

.  
.  
.  
Admittedly, it was a childish pastime, but it wasn’t one Kagami was willing to give up. A lot of things changed in her life when her mother moved them to Paris, but she was a Japanese girl at heart. She turned another page in the manga — it was a silly story, really. One of those reverse harems where the shy, yet clumsy girl attracts the attention of a plethora of different guys and one girl. She really hoped the girl would end up with the athletic blond boy, but part of her didn’t even like the girl. What guy would even be attracted to such a girl? She was annoying.

She flipped another page in irritation. The heroine tripped over her own feet and one of the boys had to rescue her before she fell down some insanely high building. “What were they doing on a rooftop anyway? And it’s been ten books into this story, can’t she have started to improve her balance. She’s just being lazy.” 

Kagami tossed the manga aside. The cute blond character wasn’t enough to make her want to read about the klutzy girl any more. She needed to read something else. Besides, she really didn’t see what any of those characters saw in the main girl. Kagami would never be so needy or desperate.

She angled around in her bed and pulled out another manga from the cubby hole inside her headboard. Ichi- about a blind swordswoman. Now this heroine was amazing — beautiful, talented, strong, and musically gifted. She was blind, so she didn’t even know how amazing she was or that the guy that loved her was freaking hot. 

Kagami smiled as she settled into re-reading her favorite series. There were only seven volumes so she had to savor each one. She finished the first book and stretched out on her back to stare up at the ceiling. 

She missed her father, but he was due to visit in a couple of weeks. Hopefully, work would allow him to stay for more than a few days. She wanted him to be proud of her fencing skills. He’d been a kendo student for many years when he was a youth and had been excited to introduce her to fencing a few years back.

Things with Adrien had been progressing nicely, that is to say there had at least been a little progress. He still hadn’t kissed her properly, but at least he initiated the hand-holding. And he’d also chosen to give her the Dragon Miraculous. She smiled, remembering his wide green eyes when she’d almost let his name slip when he was Cat Noir. 

Seriously, how could she not know it was him? No one else had those enchanting green eyes. Though, admittedly, his personality was a bit different in the catsuit — he was so confident and silly. As Adrien, he very rarely showed any humor and was more serious and reserved. 

There was a gently ‘tap-tap’ at her bedroom window. 

Kagami grabbed the sword propped on the wall by the side of her bed — just in case — and walked cautious towards the window. 

Cat Noir waved at her from the small balcony. Kagami opened the window to allow him to enter. 

“Is everything okay?” Kagami asked. 

“Yes, no, maybe,” Cat answered. “Thanks for letting me inside.” He rubbed his hands up and down his black leather-clad arms. “It’s a bit nippy outside!” 

“So things are or aren’t okay?” Kagagmi asked. She gestured towards the overstuffed armchair in the corner of her room. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Gingerly, Cat stepped over the discarded manga on the floor. “Was there a tornado in here?”

“Just poorly written manga,” Kagami said. She moved back to sit on the edge of her bed and propped her sword back on the wall for easy access. “I don’t think you came here to criticize my housekeeping.”

“I think it’s time to change the rules,” Cat said. “We need new tactics to defeat Hawk Moth.”

“Did Viperion recognize his voice already?” Kagami asked.

“Not that,” Cat said. “I mean, I know your identity, but you don’t know mine. How can we be a team if there is so much secrecy?” 

He was obviously struggling with his decision and it worried Kagami. She didn’t like seeing his confidence fractured. “I thought we had discussed this last night — it’s not necessary,” Kagami said.

“I’ve always wanted to know each other’s identity. Ladybug was the stickler for secrecy, but now Viperion knows her identity and it seems to defeat the purpose,” Cat explained. “She even suggested we should know when I saw her last and I was the one that decided to keep it secret. No more!” 

Kagami held up her hand. “It’s fine, Cat. You don’t have to reveal your secret identity. I trust you.” It helped that she already knew who he was, but maybe he’d calm down. The boy was radiating nervous energy.

“I already outed myself to Nino and Alya.” He closed his eyes. “I just felt overwhelmed and it was such a huge relief. I’m tired of lying.” He took a deep breath. “Plagg, claws in.”

Kagami watched worriedly as Adrien revealed himself. His hands were clenched at his sides and when he opened his eyes they were on fire with fearsome intensity. His little black cat kwami flittered irritatedly around his head before settling on his shoulder. 

“Ladybug is going to be pissed,” Plagg complained. “She suggested knowing each other’s identities not outing yourself to all the other Miraculous users first.” Adrien gave him a piece of cheese and the kwami took it and settled into the front pocket of the boy’s white button-up shirt.

“You don’t look surprised,” Adrien said quietly, keeping his attention on Kagami. 

Kagami reached out and took his hands, his fists began to relax. “Of course, I recognize you. Those eyes of yours are pretty unforgettable.” 

“I don’t understand.” Adrien shook his head. “Nino and Alya were fairly surprised.”

“Adrien, I have two friends in all of Paris.” Or at least she used to only have two. Kagami smiled at him. “I think I can recognize you, even if you’re dressed as a giant cat with a bell around your neck.” 

Adrien chuckled self-consciously. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Kagami asked. She released his hands and started to collect the books scattered across her floor. “Will we form a permanent Miraculous team, actually hold meetings to plan strategy instead of simply reacting defensively like you and Ladybug have been doing for the past couple of years?”

“It sounds kinda harsh when you put it that way,” Adrien said, going back to the overstuffed chair and collapsing into it. 

“You’re a fencer, Adrien. Before a match, you spend hours practicing for all sorts of attacks. It just makes sense that you would use all your skills to fight a superior opponent.” Kagami stacked the discarded manga on her desk in a neat pile. “And part of those skills involve knowing when to seek help.”

“Ladybug is going to kill me,” Adrien worried. “She’s the Guardian of the Miraculous and I’ve made some pretty major decisions tonight without consulting with her.”

While that was entirely possible, Kagami felt it was more her role to be supportive. She’d help with the fallout if necessary. “Have either of you ever faced a battle without each other?”

Adrien shifted in the chair to sit cross-legged, his hands drummed anxiously on the armrests. “Well, there was one time she gave me as Adrien the Snake Miraculous and I failed epically thousands of times before going into the battle as Cat Noir and giving the Snake to Viperion. I do much better when I combine that Cat and Snake Miraculous.”

Failing thousands of times must have truly crushed his self-esteem. Perhaps that was why he’d been so sullen a few weeks back. “I read Alya’s Ladyblog. It looks like historically when there is a Ladybug, there is always a Cat Noir. The two powers are most likely tied together,” Kagagmi suggested. “Besides, you just said she was leaning towards sharing her identity with you earlier.” 

“Plagg?” Adrien asked. He held up a piece of cheese as an offering to the small, black cat god.

“It’s true that Tikki and I always work together,” the kwami answered, zooming over and snatched the second piece of cheese. “The power of destruction and creation are two parts of the same.” He finished the first piece of cheese and started on the second. “And more often than not, Ladybug and Cat Noir end up dying on the job.” 

Kagami narrowed her eyes. “And what is different when they don’t die on the job?”

Plagg looked at Adrien sheepishly. “They know each other’s identity.”

“There you go, Adrien. You made the right choice,” Kagami assured him. She walked back towards her nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out the Dragon Miraculous. She placed the choker around her throat. “Longg, bring the storm.”

“Get your act together, Cat Noir and stop feeling sorry for yourself. We have a patrol to run,” Ryuko ordered. She held her hand out to him and felt the butterflies in her belly flutter when Adrien took her hand.

Green eyes shifted from uncertainty to confident resolve. “Plagg, claws out!”

Unable to resist, Ryuko flicked the bell at the base of his throat after his transformation.  
“How long have you been holding back?” Cat asked, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“Since the first time I fought alongside you in that bodysuit,” Ryuko answered with a cheeky grin.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
While the intention was originally to sketch out some new ideas for Kitty Section costumes, with the idea of Luka having center stage for a few songs, Marinette became distracted. She remembered Luka’s request the other evening. Her hand had sketched across her notebook at a rapid, almost manic pace. She drew out detailed images of Hawk Moth and also of Mayura. It wasn’t hard. They were often center-stage of her nightmares. Staring at the finished product she could feel her anger and frustration grow.

“Who are you?” She tapped her pencil impatiently on the pages. If she could only identify them, then she could actually relax — enjoy just being a teenager, pursuing her own dreams of being a designer, and spending time with her boyfriend. Was that so much to ask? 

She took a deep breath and then flipped into the middle of her sketch book and found herself doodling a drawing of Luka with herself beside him and a little ink-black haired baby in her arms. 

“Interesting,” Rose said, peering over Marinette’s shoulder. “Not what I pictured your and Luka’s baby to look like. Still adorable. I’m definitely babysitting.”

Marinette snapped shut the sketch book, surprised she hadn’t noticed Rose’s approach. Had she always moved so quietly? “I thought you went back up on deck.” 

“Jagged has an announcement. He wants us all there,” Rose explained. She grinned. “I’m sure you and Luka will have beautiful babies. Just don’t let him dye their hair immediately. Dark-haired babies are adorable.” She tugged on her pale golden locks. “Apparently, when I was born I had a full head of jet-black hair.” She laughed softly. “It all fell out and then I was bald until I was almost a year old and I’ve been blond ever since!”

Marinette cleared her throat, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. “Let’s go see what Jagged wants.”

The Couffaine family had gathered in a half-circle around Jagged. Luka gestured for Marinette to stand with him. Next to Jagged was a little table with several glasses and a couple of wine bottles. 

“I picked up a few souvenirs from the chateau’s more expensive stock,” Jagged explained.

“Is there a reason?” Anarka asked, propping her hands upon her generous hips. Her silver hair almost glowed under the moonlight. 

“To celebrate — hopefully,” Jagged said. “I’m really glad we were able to enjoy this little family vacation together.” He nodded towards Marinette and Rose. “And special friends of the family,” he added. “While this weekend excursion is about to end, our time together doesn’t need to.”

“Jagged?” Anarka asked with a wary expression. “This houseboat is not big enough for you to stay longterm.”

“The next leg of my tour is in the states and it’s for four weeks. I’d like you all to join me.” Jagged raised his hands staving off protests. “Penny has already spoken with the school about options and the kids can work online and won’t fall behind in their classes.” He focused his bright eyes between Marinette and Rose. “And of course, you two lovely ladies are also invited. It would be an amazing experience. I’d be happy to talk to your parents in more details -or at least have Penny do so.”

“Yes!” Juleka agreed, excitement in her dark eyes. She took Rose’s hands and the blond nodded enthusiastically. “A hundred times, yes!”

“Are you sure, Jagged?” Anarka asked. “This seems a little impulsive.”

“Not at all! It’s been well planned out.” Jagged smiled broadly. “It’s a study abroad opportunity for the kids! How many chances do you get to see New York City, Chicago, Dallas, New Orleans, Denver, Miami, or San Francisco?” 

“I suppose one month isn’t too long.” Anarka fluffed her silver hair. “It’s been a long time since I’ve visited America.” Her expression darkened and she scowled at Jagged. “You don’t expect me to play, do you?”

Jagged smiled at her affectionately, a dreamy look in his bright blue eyes. “Only if you want, Nanarky.” He glanced over towards Luka. “Son?”

Luka squeezed Marinette reassuringly. “I’ll have to think about it. Can I let you know in the morning?”

Jagged blinked at him in surprise. “Think about it? Really? You did hear me mention all those cities, right? You’ll have a chance to play on stage in front of huge crowds! Think of the exposure!” Anarka elbowed him harshly in the ribs. “Ooomp. Right, yes, of course. Take your time, Luka!” He gestured towards the wine. “Please, drink up! Let’s celebrate!” He began to pour generous amounts into the empty glasses. 

Marinette stared at the wine. The glass she’d had at lunch was already more wine than she’d ever consumed before. However, with news like this she really wanted some. It would be nice to dull her thoughts for a few hours. She really didn’t want to think about Luka leaving when she’d only just found him.

“Are you okay?” Luka asked. He accepted a glass from Jagged and also took the one his father held out for Marinette. “You don’t have to drink, if you don’t want to. Juleka and I usually have a glass with mom every weekend, but if you’re not used to it, don’t feel obligated.”

“Oh, I want to.” Marinette snatched the glass from his hand. “I’ve drunk wine before.” She tossed it back, cringing at the bitter flavor and stared back at Luka holding her now empty glass. Maybe she should have gone a little slower. 

“You’re supposed to sip it,” Luka said blinking, eyes flickered between the empty glass and her lips. “It’s pretty potent stuff.”

“I’m fine.” Marinette held her empty glass out towards Jagged and he happily refilled it.

“I’m so glad you like it, Marinette! You have excellent taste!” He grinned at her broadly. “You should convince Luka about America. You’ll love it there! New York has quite the fashion scene. Maybe you’ll find inspiration for your designs!”

Chloe was in New York. It might be good to try and reach out to her. Marinette shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn’t possibly leave Paris. There was too much at stake! Going on this little exertion was already too risky. If Master Fu were still around with his memory intact, he’d be terribly disappointed in her. 

While Juleka, Rose, Anarka, and Jagged all talked excitedly about America and the tour, Marinette drank three-fourths of the second glass before Luka could stop her. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it and the wine away from her lips. “You don’t need to impress anyone.” He sat his untouched glass on the table. “Let’s go back inside. Get some water. Between this wine and the wine we had at lunch, it’s a pretty large quantity for someone your size and tolerance level.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes and poked Luka in the chest. “Are you calling me short,” she hissed. She poked his chest again and then laid her palm flat against the hard plane of his muscles, rubbing small circles and smiling absently.

“Petite, maybe,” Luka said, smiling easily. He laid his hand over hers and pulled it away from his chest, lacing their fingers together and started to lead her away. “Excuse us, it’s been a long day.” His family waved them off, hardly paying attention in their excitement. After picking up a couple of water bottles from the kitchen, Luka guided them back to his bedroom. He helped Marinette onto his bed and took off her shoes. “Please, drink this.” He unscrewed the top from the bottle and handed it to her. 

Begrudgingly, Marinette sipped from the water bottle. “You know my secret identity. I’ve entrusted you with a Miraculous permanently. I went on this family trip with you, I’ve been daydreaming about our future baby, and now you’re going to be gone for a month with your family on the other side of the world! You know I cannot possibly leave Paris for a whole month! I’m the Guardian!”

TIkki and Sass both fluttered about the room nervously. “It’s going to be okay, Marinette,” Tikki soothed, gently brushing her bangs from her forehead. “I have faith in you.”

“I don’t, not if you’re going to get drunk.” Sass sniffed pointedly. “This is very unbecoming behavior for a Guardian.” 

Luke sat next to her on the bed, his thigh brushing against hers. “Marinette, I’m not going to leave you for weeks. I know you can’t be away that long. I’m not only your boyfriend, but I’m your partner. I’m not going to abandon you.” He lifted his hand to her cheek and ran his calloused thumb across it. “ If you aren’t going to America, neither am I.” He paused and couldn’t resist a cheeky smile. “Now what’s this about our future baby?”

“Sass is right. Being Guardian is too much,” she whispered, pointedly ignoring his last question. “I can’t even drive and yet I’m supposed to make these kinds of decisions?” She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands and started to sob. “What if Cat Noir calls? I’m so stupid! Now I cannot possibly control two Miraculous right now. I drank too much and my head hurts! The Horse Miraculous will be useless to us!”

“Maybe I can do it,” Luka suggested.

“Kaalki is a very particular kwami,” Sass said. “However, if you can manage me, then you can manage her.” He turned towards Tikki. “Do you not agree?”

“He’s right, Marinette,” Tikki chimed in. “Luka could manage the Horse if you guys need it. Why don’t you rest? It will all be better in the morning.” 

“I don’t want you to miss this opportunity to be with your father,” Marinette whispered, peeking past her fingers. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears streaked her pale face. 

Luka hugged her and pulled her close. “Why do you always assume I won’t choose you? I’ll choose you a million times over, Marinette. You’re my perfect tune, the melody of my heart, the song of the soul.”

.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Eventually, Marinette fell asleep. Luka had her drink two bottles of water and eat a few peanut butter crackers. Unfortunately, all that water led to an urgent need for the bathroom in the middle of the night. Stumbling in the dark, bashing her pinky toe, and hopping the last bit into the bathroom, Marinette relieved herself. 

While washing her hands, she looked up in the the mirror over the sink. She didn’t recognize the face that started back —- bloodshot, swollen eyes with dark circles underneath, tangled hair, and face so pale the small smattering of freckles across her nose stood out. She brushed her teeth and then splashed cold water over her face — she was not going to let Luka see her like that. 

The sound of something metallic clanged down the drain.

Dread filled the pit of Marinette’s stomach and she shut off the faucet. Her right earring had fallen down the drain. She rushed into the bedroom and shook Luka awake, her hands still wet from the sink.

“What’s wrong?” Luka asked groggily. He blinked sleepy eyes at her. “You feeling okay?” He sat up abruptly seeing her look of distress.

She wrung her hands together frantically. “My earring. It fell into the drain!” She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying, but the panic continued to grow.

“Let me just go get some tools, make sure no one uses the sink, okay?” Luka smiled at her reassuringly and left the room barefoot in nothing but a pair of blue pajamas pants.

Marinette waited anxiously at the sink. She couldn’t talk to Tikki without both earrings. She couldn’t do anything! Why did it just fall out? It had never done that before!

Luka came back with a toolbox and he pulled out a wrench. He opened the cabinet under the sink and shut off the water. “It’s probably just in the pea-trap.” He began to disassemble the pipes underneath and in spite of her terror, Marinette watched in appreciation as the muscles of his back rippled with use.

He pulled out a “U” shaped section of pipe and flipped it upside down. The earring fell into the palm of his hand and he inspected it briefly. “What sort of backing do you use?The metal prong type?” He held it out to her.

Marinette nodded. “It didn’t come with backings, so I figured it just stayed in magically, but I used the metal just in case.”

“You might want to give it a quick rinse, but maybe keep the drain plugged next time just in case.” Luka brushed his hands across the clothing stretched tight over his thighs. “Maybe use the plastic ones. They have different sizes and are better at securing a tight seal.” He gestured towards his own piercings. “I’ve lost a few studs over the years with the metal ones.”

“How did you know how to do that?” Marinette asked softly. She gestured towards the wrench and pipes. 

“Youtube. This boat doesn’t exactly have a maintenance guy at the ready, so if something breaks, I’m the one that fixes it,” Luka explained. He shrugged. “I like using my hands.” He re-attached the pipes and turned the water back on. He opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out an assortment of plastic earring backs. 

Marinette inserted the plug for the sink and then rinsed off her earring before putting it back in the accustomed place on her ear with the plastic backing. “Thank you,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief. There had to be an explanation for why it became loose. 

“Tikki?”

The crimson kwami landed on the counter. “You need to be more confident,” she whispered shivering. She glanced back at the sink. “The Miraculous doesn’t become loose on its own. It happens when the owner begins to lose faith.”

Marinette scooped up Tikki and smiled at her shakily. “I’ll do better.”

“I know you will, Marinette,” Tikki answered. “I know you will.” 

“Let’s get back to bed, it’s been a long day,” Luka said. He escorted her to the bedroom and settled onto the floor. Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse sitting on top of her backpack.

The bed suddenly felt big, lonely, and cold. “Would you like to sleep up here? With me?” Marinette asked nervously. She needed to get a hold of her self. Her behavior was endangering Tikki! 

Luka cracked at eye to look at her. “Of course, I would like to, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.”

She scooted towards the wall and patted the spot next to her on the mattress. “If you’re going to be gone for four weeks, I need this.”

Luka rose from the floor and slid into the blankets facing her. “I already told you, I am not going without you. You don’t go, I don’t go.”

“You don’t have to decide right away,” Marinette said. She started tracing her finger along his collar bone. “You can still change your mind.” And she could probably visit him using the Horse Miraculous. She just needed to stay centered. 

Luka said nothing. There were only so many ways he could say the same thing. He wrapped his arms around Marinette and pulled her close against him. He could care less about a tour on the otherside of the world if his Marinette was struggling. Paris needed Ladybug and Luka needed Marinette. 

He’d do whatever was in his power to make sure she stayed strong. He should have been excited about joining Jagged Stone on tour, but he had a new dream and it involved Marinette. He took a deep breath of her scent and buried his nose in the mass of her silky, black tresses. Fame and world travel seemed hollow compared to the flesh and blood woman in his arms.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maybe it’s watching too many AMV or just writing this story, but now I’ll be severely disappointed if Lukanette isn’t end game.
> 
> Also, someone on another site (anonymously of course) accused this of being a Salt fic, bashing Adrien. I don't know what they're smoking, but I don't character bash. Both Luka and Kagami will seem a little too perfect compared to Marinette and Adrien--mostly because I'm more interested in the character growth of the latter heroes. 
> 
> Luka x Marinette and Adrien x Kagami will BOTH be VERY healthy relationships. 
> 
> The only character I would consider bashing is Gabriel, but he deserves it.

.  
.  
.  
When Alya volunteered to take Ella and Etta to the local library for story time she didn’t expect it to turn into an Akuma attack. As usual, the popular weekend event was crowded. Children from the ages of three to eight were in the back room of the public library. The toddlers and babies had a session the previous hour and from the looks of things, it had been a full house.

“I want to sit in the front,” Ella demanded.

“I want to sit in the back,” Etta protested.

“Front.” 

“Back.”

“Front.”

“Back.”

Alya placed a hand on the twins shoulders and held them at arm’s length apart. “How about we sit in the middle?” Her young sisters mirrored each other’s frown. “Or we can go home right now and you’ll miss story time entirely.”

“The middle is good,” they answered in unison with cheeky grins. 

Alya settled on the floor sitting lotus style with her sisters in front of her. She started scrolling through her Ladybug and Cat Noir photo album on her phone. She was determined to see if she could see that Cat Noir was Adrien and how she had missed the connection. 

She enlarged the photo she’d taken of the two heroes locking lips after her and Nino’s stent as Oblivio. Cat had the same blond hair and frame, but her mind couldn’t connect with her eyes. Even knowing it was Adrien in the black catsuit, she couldn’t “see” it. 

“What are you doing?” Etta asked.

“You’re not supposed to be on your phone. It’s rude,” Ella added.

“Sorry.” Alya checked to make sure her phone was on silent and then tucked it in her back pocket. She didn’t want to be the one who’s phone chimed during the story time session, earning the librarian’s wrath.

The session started a few minutes later with the librarian leading the group in a silly song with hand gestures. It wasn’t quite sign language, but it was fun none the less if you tried it. Half of the children participated and only about a quarter of the adults. The other half of the kids were running around like loons and the majority of the adults were playing with their phones. It really was a sad situation since they couldn’t pay the woman attention for a half-hour.

“That’s it!” The librarian suddenly loomed before them — a victim of an Akuma. Her book of fairy tales had enlarged and she now appeared like the sorcerous fairy Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty complete with dragon wings that spanned the entire elevated platform where she stood. “If you cannot spare twenty minutes of your time to pay attention to your children, I will not spare you!” She held the book in one hand and a large wand in the other. She swept the wand over the crowd and all the adults on their phones were frozen into stone.

She turned towards the nearest running in circles children and held the book towards them. They turned into the three little pigs with a fourth child becoming the wolf chasing after them. 

“Time to go,” Alya whispered, grabbing her sisters and racing for the bathroom. She needed to contact Cat Noir and let him know, but was afraid to call and attract attention to her sisters in the bathroom. The librarian obviously didn’t care for people on their phones. She texted Nino and explained the situation  
.  
.  
.

OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“This is faster than waiting for Nadja’s broadcast,” Adrien said, hanging up with Nino. 

“Don’t waste that time by bragging,” Plagg advised.

“Plagg, claws out!” Cat Noir transformed and then immediately contacted Kagami, having advised her to keep the Dragon choker on. 

“This isn’t how I planned to spend my Sunday morning,” Ryuko said dryly once they met near the Arc de Triomphe. The streets were full of fairy tale characters in all shapes and sizes. The Akumatization had only just happened and there were already so many victims! A giant beanstalk shot straight through the Eiffel tower. Ryuko stared up at it, momentarily distracted. “O——kay. Where’s the angry librarian?”

Cat pointed towards the Fountaine des Mers a few blocks away. “Time to call back up.” He contacted Ladybug using his staff. “Ladybug, we have a situation. We need you guys here like yesterday!” He ended his call and flashed a grin at Ryuko. “They’ll be here soon.”

“The Akuma has to be inside the fairytale book,” Ryuko reasoned. “Let’s release it and then Ladybug can do her thing later.” 

“Agreed. It’s time to stop a dragon with a dragon!” Cat held up his right hand, to prepare for his attack. “Cataclysm!” His hand glowed with a chaotic black magic as he started to race towards the fountain. Ryuko ran slightly faster and drew ahead.

She used her sword to push the book away from the librarian, but only managed to be turned into a character — Cinderella. She yanked off her glass slippers and threw them at the librarian, causing the dark fairy dragon to duck.

Cat used the distraction to attack the book with his cataclysm. It shattered and the corrupt purple butterfly began to flutter about. The librarian was still in the form of the dark fairy and looked disoriented and the general populous were still in character— including Cinderella Ryuko. “Now would be a good time to show up, Bug!” A huge giant began to climb down the Eiffel Tower’s bean stalk.

“I see you started the party without us!” Ladybug shouted swinging onto the scene. 

A massive lion with a thorn in its paw trampled Ladybug, knocking her unconscious.

“Second Chance!” 

“I see you started the party without us!” Ladybug shouted, but was delayed from swinging onto the scene with her yoyo by Viperion. A large lion passed by Ryuko - Cinderella and tripped over the glass slipper she’d just thrown. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The red-clad with black polkadot heroine swung onto the scene. Her yoyo snatched the Akuma and purified it. “No more evil doing for you, little butterfly!” 

The city’s destruction began to repair itself with the swarm of magical ladybugs and the fairy tale characters vanished, leaving the slightly disoriented Parisians behind. They were becoming accustomed to frequent disorientation after Hawk Moth started terrorizing the city a few years ago.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier?” Ladybug demanded, hands on her knees and breathing heavily. “I was afraid we wouldn’t make it.”

The tall blue-haired teen stood at her side in combination Snake and Horse Miraculous. He gently laid his hand upon her upper back. “We made it, that’s what matters.” 

“You gave him the Horse Miraculous too?” Cat asked, annoyed that she’d given Viperion two Miraculous. They were supposed to be the only ones that got to use multiple Miraculous, not the B-team. Concern began to edge out his irritation. Ladybug looked very pale and while she’d just barely arrived, she was covered in perspiration. “Are you sick?”

Ladybug’s blue eyes flickered towards the boy beside her for a moment. “I had a complication.” She continued to breath heavily. “Viper-Stallion was the only solution at the time.”

“She’ll be fine, just getting over a bad case of food poisoning,” Viper-Stallion explained. 

“Oh.” Cat Noir held up his hands and the three Miraculous teammates bumped fists with him. “Pound it!” they chorused. 

Ryuko grinned at Viper-Stallion. “I like the Snake-Horse unification. You look quite dashing.”

The blue-haired hero offered her a quick salute. “You’re looking pretty fierce yourself, Dragon-Lady. Though, you rocked the Cinderella look too.”

Ryuko laughed. “That is one princess I never day-dreamed about becoming.” She looked around warily. “I hope it wasn’t caught on film. I don't want to be on the news looking like that.”

“You still managed to find a Prince Charming,” Cat teased.

“I don’t think Cinderella’s prince was Charming. I think that’s from Snow White,” Ladybug corrected. She grinned at Ryuko faintly. “Nice toss of the glass slippers though.”

Nino ran towards the costumed heroes out of breath, ears red from the effort and glasses slightly fogged up. “No sign of Mayura or any sentimonsters!”

Ladybug stared at him. “Um, thanks for checking that out, citizen. But, it’s dangerous. You shouldn’t put yourself in harm’s way. That’s what we’re here for,” she explained weakly.

Nino cast her an annoyed glance before he masked it with a blank look. “Right, well, I knew you’d use your power and fix everything up, Ladybug. Besides, you don’t look too good right now.”

Cat’s ring began to blink. “Time’s up, we’ll have to talk later!” He hurried through the rooftops of Paris back towards his family mansion. He made it just inside his bedroom when he de-transformed. He fed Plagg and then collapsed on his bed. 

“When are you going to tell Ladybug that you revealed your secret identity to three other people before her?” Plagg asked. 

“I probably should have waited to do that until after we swapped identities,” Adrien admitted. He turned over onto his side and stared at the photograph of him and his mother from a few years back. “She’ll forgive me. Besides, if she’s angry maybe Viperion can convince her. She seems okay making new rules for him, or Viper-Stallion or whatever.”

Plagg chuckled and settled onto the pillow next to Adrien’s head. “It sounds like you’re jealous.”

“We were partners first,” Cat grumbled in annoyance. He waved his hand in front of his nose as Plagg’s putrid breath started to make him dizzy. “Can you consider brushing your teeth or at least mouthwash?”  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“Did that not strike you as weird?” Marinette asked when they had returned to the boat house. 

“Are Akuma attacks ever not weird?” Luka countered. “It was a success. The teleportation ability allowed us to be there on time.” He grinned. “I only had to use Second Chance once.”

Marinette arched her dark eyebrow. “Oh? What disaster did you prevent?”

“You were ran over by an angry lion.” Luka shook his head. “I think it was from the story with the lion and the mouse? Where it has a thorn in its paw.” 

“I am glad I don’t remember that.” She started pacing the small space in front of Luka’s bed while Tikki sat on her shoulder and munched away at a macaroon. “You were right — I needed a few days away. I was losing my mind back home. Lost my mind a little last night too.” She chuckled self-depreciatingly and then cleared her throat, trying to refocus. “Nino coming up to a group of superheroes though, that was strange.”

“Is it?” Luka asked. He fed a handful of mixed nuts to Sass and half an apple for Kaalki. “He’s a citizen of Paris. I’d think it was natural that he’d try to help even if he didn’t have a Miraculous. If you’ll recall, there were several times I was involved in getting others to safety during an Akuma attack.”

“Yeah, but he has had the Turtle Miraculous several times. And you were getting people to run away from danger, he was trying to run into it,” Marinette protested. She grimaced and then sat down on the edge of Luka’s bed. She clutched her head in both hands. “I’m never drinking wine again.” 

“Take these.” Luka held out a couple of ibuprofen capsules and a bottle of water. “It should help.” He picked up his guitar and leaned against his wall. He began to play a mellow tune and was rewarded by seeing Marinette’s tense shoulders start to relax. “So, Kaalki made a suggestion to me when we were bonded earlier.”

“Uh huh?” Marinette stretched out on his bed, the edge of her shirt rising up to reveal a smooth, taunt belly. Aside from her earrings, she didn’t seem to wear jewelry, but he could envision a cute navel piercing. It might be fun to go to a tattoo parlor, he could get his first tattoo and maybe she’d get a piercing. He’d bring up the idea at some other time. 

Luka set aside his guitar and stretched out beside her and was rewarded when she snuggled against him. He threaded his fingers through her violet-black hair absently. “So, my plan of hearing a snippet of Hawk Moth’s voice and comparing that to snippets of men in Paris that might fit his profile has a few flaws. Aside from the population of two million people. She suggested we recruit Pegasus — said he was highly intelligent and could create an algorithm with his Markov artificial Intelligence that would work faster and without human error.”

Marinette stared up at him, her blue eyes becoming brighter after the rush of adrenalin and medication started to sooth her headache. “That’s really smart.”

“I still think I’d be able to identify him, if I had the two sounds to compare, but it’s not like I have some superhuman hearing ability,” Luka admitted. “So, if you can find a way to get Pegasus involved that would be ideal. Ideally, we need to defeat Hawk Moth in the next few weeks. Weeding through a million candidates is a luxury we don’t have. The more time we give him, the more research he can do and the harder to defeat he’ll become.”

Marinette sighed and hid her face against his throat. “I don’t know, you seem pretty superhuman to me.” She was quiet for a few moments, pondering his idea. “The guy is in my class. I might even be able to get his help as a civilian. I’m sure the citizens of Paris want Hawk Moth off the streets just as much as the Miraculous users.”

“If Nino’s behavior is any indication, I’d say you’re right,” Luka agreed.

“I should ask Nadja about access to the studio’s recordings. They must have captured Hawk Moth on video at least once.” She brushed her lips over Luka’s. “I don’t understand why I never considered doing this before.”

“You’re brilliant, Marinette, but that doesn’t mean you have to come up with all the answers on your own,” Luka said. He tugged on her hair gently, massaging her scalp. “That’s why you have me.”

There was a knock on Luka’s bedroom door and their kwamis immediately retreated into hiding places. Jagged opened the door and peered inside. “Everything okay? You guys are missing breakfast. Your mom cooked.” His eyes swept over their stretched out, fully-clothed bodies. 

“Of course, Dad. We’ll be right up.” Luka smiled sheepishly. “We just lost track of time and slept in.”

“I can see that.” Jagged smiled crookedly. “It’s strange to hear you call me Dad, but I like it. I really like it. I wanted to tell you all more about the tour in case that might help you with your decision.” He hurried away and they could hear him knock on Juleka’s door with the same request.

“It looks like we weren’t the only ones to sleep in,” Luka said with grin. “We can talk about this more later, if you want.” He eased off the bed and took Marinette’s hand, helping her stand. 

She laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. “No, I’m just thinking too much. Let’s go join the others.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “If you want to go to America, I totally understand.” 

“Paris is my home too, Marinette. I don’t want a madman destroying it either,” Luka reminded her. “But with the teleportation ability, does it really matter if we’re in Paris or San Francisco? Distance is irrelevant.”

Marinette said nothing, but his words made her consider a way to keep the Miracle Box safe. Hawk Moth captured it from Master Fu, it would only be a matter of time before he found it again at her parents’ bakery. But, would he even think it could be on the other side of the world? And with the Horse Miraculous, she could access it easily enough. Or, maybe leaving the Horse Miraculous with Luka was an option. And then there was Chloe. Adrien always stood up for the bully, but she sided with Hawk Moth. Though, she did that because Marinette had put off having a talk with her about the dangers of her identity being compromised. 

Now Hawk Moth knew all but her and Cat’s identities. Did Chloe know Hawk Moth? Maybe she could give insight about the super villain. Maybe she’d want the chance to redeem herself? And maybe Hawk Moth wouldn’t see it coming if Queen Bee turned against him.

“What’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours?” Luka asked, interrupting Marinette’s train of thought.

“I was just thinking about possibilities.” She smiled up at him. “I guess this means you’ve turned into my muse.”

“Happy to serve.” Luka traced his finger across her cheek, over her lips, and pressed gently on her chin. He dipped his head and took her mouth, biting on her lower lip playfully as he kissed her. They kept at it until they were both breathless. He enjoyed the sight of Marinette’s cheeks so rosy. “This is a much better image than you being trampled by a lion,” he teased.

Marinette threw her arms around his neck and laughed. “Well, it’s almost as good an image as you half naked working on the sink. Being all handy.”

Luka’s arms banded around Marinette’s waist and he drew her flush against him. “You liked that, did you?”

There was a brisk knock on Luka’s door. “What’s taking you two so long?” Juleka asked. “We’re not allowed to eat until everyone’s present.”

“We’ll continue this later,” Luka promised. He took Marinette’s hand and laced their fingers together and then opened his door. “Sorry, Jules. It’s easy to get carried away with a pretty lady.”

“Don’t I know it,” Juleka said, rolling her eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
It was peaceful and serene below the Agreste mansion in the repository. The glass coffin of Emilie Agreste was the center of the garden, radiating light from her unconscious form. Gabriel stared at his wife’s body while Nathalie finished her analysis of the day’s battle on her tablet computer 

He was grateful that the Peacock Miraculous had been repaired. If Nathalie had continued using the damaged item, she’d have been in a similar state to his wife. If only Emilie hadn’t been so stubborn! If she could have just waited until they learned how to repair the Peacock before she used its powers!

There was a soft chime as the program Nathalie ran completed. “It was a remarkably fast response rate,” she said. “My hypothesis that several weeks without activity would put them in a complacent state of mind seems to be wrong. The entire situation was resolved within fifteen minutes.”

“They are children, we give them too much credit.” Gabriel fisted his hands. Chloe Bourgeois had been an useful ally, more so than that Lila Rossi brat. Not only was she responsible for the majority of the negative emotions around Paris that he was able to utilize, but she’d been eager to be given her Queen Bee powers again as Miracle Queen. He now knew that the Miraculous users, save Ladybug and Cat Noir, were all teenagers that attended the same college. It wouldn’t be long before he could identify the bug and cat. He needed their Miraculous to change reality, or else he would be stuck in this miserable loop. He was tired of fighting children.

“I surmised with the Guardian gone, they would have a harder time responding,” Nathalie continued. “The Snake and Dragon were also used.” 

“Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi,” Gabriel said, remembering the names. 

“The Snake seemed to be some sort of combination Miraculous, but I couldn’t identify the other one.” Nathalie tapped at her screen and shook her head. “The Horse maybe?”

“What do we know about those two youths?” Gabriel asked. “Aside from the fact that I’ve Akumatized both in the past.”

“Kagami is in Fencing with Adrien,” Nathalie answered. She began researching a file on her tablet. “Luka is in the band Kitty Section.” She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Handsome boy.”

“Is Adrien friends with them both?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie stared at him a moment, her eyes sad, that he had to ask her who his son’s friends were. “He seems to be dating Tsurugi,” she said. 

Gabriel looked up at her sharply. “He’s too young to date.”

“He’s sixteen,” Nathalie countered. She gestured towards Emilie. “Were the two of you not dating at such an age.”

“Times were different then,” Gabriel said quietly. 

“Adrien might be friends with Couffaine. His skills with the piano would translate well into playing the keyboard.” She crossed her arms behind her back with the tablet tapping lightly at her waist. “Do you still suspect Adrien to be Cat Noir?”

“He doesn’t have time to be galavanting. His grades would suffer and he wouldn’t be so prompt for his photoshoots,” Gabriel reasoned. “But, it is in his blood.”

“Do you wish to isolate him again? Lead to his Akumatization?” Nathalie asked, her jaw tightened. She didn’t approve of Gabriel’s plans to use his own son in such a manner. She worried for the boy’s long-term mental health.

“If he is Cat Noir, the only way we’re going to defeat him and Ladybug is by turning them against one another,” Gabriel reasoned. “The book mentioned Cat Blanc before. He usually shows up when Ladybug and Cat Noir vanish from the records.” He turned away from his wife and faced Nathalie, his hand laid gently upon her shoulder. “After we acquire their Miraculous and make the wish to change reality, whatever pain he’s gone through now will no longer matter. I’ll re-write history. He will never know the pain of having lost his mother.” He walked past her for the elevator.

Nathalie stood for a moment and watched his retreating figure before she shifted her gaze back to Emilie. She never knew the former Peacock Miraculous owner, nor did she know Gabriel before his obsession. She did know that she loved Gabriel and it seemed cruel that he was disregarding both her and his son in his quest to re-write the past. She read the book and knew that there would be a price to pay for such a wish. Something would be lost of equal value to that gained. She feared it would be Adrien that would be sacrificed and knew that his mother would never forgive Gabriel if that were to happen. She wouldn’t forgive him either.

“Are you coming?” Gabriel asked, waiting at the elevator door.

Nathalie cleared her thoughts and adopted her cool, business-like mask, and walked towards him briskly. The sharp sound of her heels echoed on the hard stone path.  
.  
.  
.

.


	7. Chapter Seven

.  
.  
.  
Creative Music Composition was generally Luka’s favorite class — it gave him a chance to be graded and evaluated on what he loved — being creative and strumming on his guitar. 

Jagged’s offer was tempting, but after the incident with Marinette on Saturday night, there was no way he was taking off without her. Strong, independent Marinette Dupain-Cheng needed him and he would be there for her. He had declined Jagged’s invitation, but then his father countered by offering to fly him and Marinette out later during the tour if they changed their minds. An open invitation like that could be an excellent opportunity.

His mom and sister were both planning to accompany Jagged, so it also meant he’d be home alone on the houseboat for a few weeks. Though surely, he’d have a pretty little brunette keep him company occasionally. Frankly, that sounded way more exciting than a trip abroad. He was a simple guy. He might also invite Ivan and Adrien over to work on some music for Kitty Section. There was a battle of the bands coming up in a little less than three months — he’d like to have some music worked out for Juleka and Rose by the time they finished the tour.

He looked forward to next year when his bandmates would all be on the same campus as him. It would make the chore of going to school less burdensome. He smiled faintly at the idea of walking Marinette to and from her classes, sitting with her at lunch, and just being near her. 

“That is a somber tune, Monsieur Couffine,” his instructor, Monsieur Belmont greeted. He pulled out a chair next to Luka and straddled it comfortably, arms resting over the back. “Is it new? Written for the flame of your heart?”

Luka glanced over at his favorite teacher. Monsieur Belmont was a veteran instructor of thirty years and a former professional pianist. He also dressed like Elton John and had a most infectious smile.

“I’m still working it out in my head,” Luka said. 

The elderly teacher smiled wistfully. “Must be thinking about that muse of yours. I remember my muse, such a heroic soldier coming back home from Iraq.”

Luka chuckled. “You mean your husband?”

Monsieur Belmont shrugged. “There’s nothing better than having access to your muse 24-7,” he teased. “Don’t forget to have a sheet of written music for me by the end of the week. It doesn’t have to be your final product.”

“Yes, sir,” Luka agreed, amused as his teacher went to encourage the next budding musician. 

His mind drifted towards his experiences as Viperion, fighting alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir and more recently Ryuko. A new tune began to evolve in his head and his calloused fingers began plucking away at the guitar. Monsieur Belmont looked over at him, bopping his head up and down in rhythm while shooting him a thumb’s up gesture.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Gorilla hadn’t argued, he never did, when Adrien asked him to transport his science project to school on Monday, instead of on Friday when it was due. Gabriel had actually been present at dinner the night before. His father didn’t say anything, and it was incredibly awkward with Nathalie lurking in the doorway to the dining room. When Adrien had suggested that she join them, his father had cast such a withering stare. While Adrien was normally a rather confident guy, around his intimidating father, he often felt more like a mouse than the brazen Cat Noir. 

After dinner, Gabriel had passed by Adrien’s science project and had stared at it with a strange look. Adrien worried that his father would smash it — his posture had seemed disturbingly violent. Gabriel Agreste had a temper — everyone in the fashion world was aware. Only Adrien’s mother had been able to soothe his father and at times like these, Adrien deeply missed his mother’s presence. 

“Dude!” Nino ran towards the limo parked in front of the school. “It’s not due today — is it! Oh man! Alya is going to kill me! I left ours at home!” His eyes were huge behind his glasses and beads of perspiration broke out upon his forehead. 

“It’s okay, Nino. It’s not due until Friday. I just thought it might be more secure here than at my house,” Adrien explained. Gorilla followed behind him carrying the project. Adrien could have carried it, but when he made to do so, his bodyguard had been greatly upset. 

Adrien led his silent bodyguard to the back of Ms. Mendeleiev’s class. A table had been placed in the back reserved for their class’ science experiments. Max and Sabrina were standing at the table, dropping off their project. The two had become friends since Chloe left the school — a bit of a surprisingly connection developing between them. 

“Wow, Adrien! That looks really cool!” Sabrina leaned close to the table after Gorilla dropped off the physics renewable energy experiment. “It looks functional. I mean, like if it was bigger it could power a city!”

Adrien chuckled. “Functional is part of the point.” He smiled at Gorilla. “Thank you. I’ll text when I’m done with school for you to pick me up. I have to work on this project some more with my partner after classes are dismissed.” His bodyguard nodded and started to leave the building. He was a familiar figure at the school, so no one bothered him as he stalked down the hallway towards the exit.

“We’re holding on to our report until Friday,” Max said. “I don’t want to risk it getting lost or anything. You know how Ms. Mendeleiev can be.”

“I’m planning to stay late with Marinette today,” Adrien explained. “I have a few more tests I want to run to add to our report.”

Sabrina chuckled. “I’m glad I wasn’t paired up with you. This looks really tedious.”

“Ours wasn’t exactly easy,” Max protested. “Though, Markov definitely helped.” He grinned at Adrien. “I wanted to finish up so I could work some more on the video game. What did you think?”

The first bell of the day rang. “We better be off to Ms. Bustier’s class,” Adrien said. He didn’t want to run into Ms. Mendeleiev. He still felt bad about her experience with his kwami. She’d been made a fool, when really she was telling the truth. Not that he felt bad enough to let her know she was right! “Max, your game is amazing! I played it several times this weekend and it was just really awesome that you could team up different heroes and different Akumatized villains.”

“Yes!” Max said, pumping his fist in the air. “If you’re done with it, do you think you could let Marinette borrow it? I’d like her opinions on it too. She’s the best gamer in our class.”

“Yeah, I’ll bring my copy for her tomorrow,” Adrien promised.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Marinette found herself going through the motions at school all morning on Monday. She’d been surprised to see her and Adrien’s project in the science teacher’s classroom, but she hadn’t a chance to ask him about it yet. Lila was out “sick” and with Chloe gone, all the classmates got along well. It was peaceful. During breakfast, she’s sent her mother’s friend Nadja Chamack a text, asking if she could come by the studio later that week to review news footage for a project. 

She found herself doodling in her margins of her notes. She wasn’t sure why, but she started drawing an image of a snake eating its tail.

The bell ending their morning classes and signifying lunch began to chime. “Girl, are you checking out my Ladyblog?” Alya asked, glancing over at the sketch.

“Not since last week,” Marinette admitted. She tried to read the blog most days to support her friend and also make sure not too much had been revealed. Over the last few days, she’d been too preoccupied to look it up. “Why?”

Alya tapped her pen cap on the doodle. “Because that’s the Ouroboros. I just wrote about it and the whole Snake Miraculous. It’s an icon from ancient Egypt, just like the origins of the Miraculous.”

“Oh.” Marinette frowned at her drawing. She’d never heard of the Ouroboros, but the image had just come to her mind. 

Alya leaned close, her eyes twinkling in mischief. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you have a crush on Viperion?”

Marinette could feel the blood warm her cheeks. She had more than a crush on Viperion! She had very strong feelings for the tall, lean, and incredibly patient young man with whom she had just spent the last weekend. She snapped her notebook shut and began to stuff it in her backpack. “He does seem handsome,” she admitted. “Though, Cat Noir is also very pleasant to look at.”

Alya started to cough and Marinette patted her back in concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alya choked. “Luka will be scandalized, but your secret is safe with me. Let’s just go to lunch, okay?”

Adrien and Nino were already at their table in deep conversation. They didn’t seem to notice when the girls joined them until Alya cleared her throat. 

Bright green and caramel brown eyes looked up in unison. Nino looked slightly nervous, but Adrien was calm as always.

“Hey guys, you certainly didn’t waste anytime getting to lunch,” Alya commented sitting across from her boyfriend, her tray clicking against the tabletop. 

Marinette sat next to Alya, across from Adrien. She opened the lunch her mother had packed for her that morning. It smelled like home. “I saw our project in the science class, I thought we were going to meet at your place to run a few more experiments after school today.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s not going to work, unfortunately. I was hoping we could stay after class and work on it here.”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. She might not have a huge crush on Adrien anymore, but it was hard not to agree to any request he made. Old habits were hard to break.

“Oh! That reminds me, Max made a new video game. I played the beta version this weekend and it’s pretty amazing,” Adrien said. “He wanted me to ask if you’d like to play through it.”

“Definitely.” The last time Marinette had refused to play Max’s new game he’d been Akumatized. She and Cat Noir had a real challenge beating the game; she’d rather play it from the comfort of a living room. “It would be more fun to play at your place, you’ve got that huge television.”

“Yeah, my dad’s not really happy about me having friends over,” Adrien admitted. 

Nino groaned. “Remember when I tried to throw you a birthday party and got Akumatized for the first time?”

“I don’t think anyone will forget the Bubbler.” Adrien shook his head at the memory. 

Marinette frowned, remembering that same birthday Adrien’s father had taken credit for the scarf she’d given him. Her inability to talk clearly with the blond heart-throb had ruined her chances with him years ago. At least now, she had a boyfriend she could talk to in complete, sensible sentences. She felt her lips curl up into a smile as she thought about her dark-haired significant other. 

Marinette’s phone vibrated in her purse, as if triggered by thoughts of Luka. At first, she was disappointed it wasn’t a message from him, but it was almost as good. It was a text message from Nadja. She could come by the studio on Tuesday afternoon. The reporter would have her aid help Marinette with her project. She enjoyed supporting curious minds!

“Who’s that from?” Alya rubbed her elbow against Marinette’s side teasingly.

“Nadja,” Marinette answered absently.

“Oh? That’s a let down.” Alya’s humor vanished. “Does she need you to babysit?”

“I’m going to the news studio tomorrow after school to work on a project,” Marinette explained.

“What project?” Adrien asked, his green eyes wide. “How many projects are you working on?”

“Just something personal, I’ll tell you guys about it if it pans out,” Marinette hedged. She didn’t like the looks her three friends exchanged. They seemed suspicious. She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s really not a big deal. So, tell us more about the game, Adrien.”

“Or better yet, there’s Max.” Adrien pointed towards their inventive friend as he was tossing his waste in the rubbish bin. “Hey! Max! Can you come over here for a bit?”

“Sure.” Max brushed his hands on the front of his pants and walked in their direction. “So, Adrien told you all about the game?” 

“I’m super excited to play it,” Marinette enthused. “Adrien, do you think I can pick it up this evening after our report?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Adrien said, his brow creasing in thought. “I don’t imagine you’ll have much time to play it tonight though.”

“I’ll make time,” Marinette vowed. “And then, maybe you and I can talk about it after school tomorrow, Max?” 

“What about your special project at the news studio?” Alya interjected.

“Max can help me with it,” Marinette said.

“Or I could help you,” Alya suggested.

“You know what, you can both help,” Marinette agreed.

“Help with what exactly?” Max asked. 

“It’s kind of a secret for now, but I’ll tell you both tomorrow. I promise, you’ll want to check it out,” Marinette said.

“I wouldn’t mind volunteering,” Nino pointed out.

“Me neither,” Adrien added. “Come on, Marinette. Just tell us what you have in mind.”

“Spill it girl,” Alya prodded.

Marinette held her head in her hands and groaned. “Okay, fine, I watched the Ladyblog this weekend and I want to help Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“I can understand that feeling,” Nino said. “I think we should help them. This is our city too.”

“I was hoping that Max could create a program to search through the news archive footage for images or voice clips of Hawk Moth. Then we could compare it to men in Paris of a certain body frame and age,” Marinette explained. 

Adrien stared at her and blinked slowly. “I think I can skip my fencing lesson tomorrow for this.”

“Oh, I am definitely in,” Alya confirmed. She elbowed Marinette playfully. “You’re all full of surprises today!”

“I can work with Markov on an algorithm this evening,” Max said. “I still want to hear about your thoughts on the game though.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
An hour after classes ended, Marinette and Adrien had finished running the last of the experiments on their renewable energy project. They just needed to document their latest results in their final report and they’d be done.

“I think we have a really good chance of winning the competition,” Adrien said. He smiled across the table at Marinette. “Maybe we can make the national competition and present it before the president!” It was a bit of a pipe dream, but while Cat Noir had been invited to meet with the president, Adrien Agreste had not and he wanted to be acknowledged as himself.

The shrill sound of the fire alarm began to blare, causing both teens to cringe and cover their ears. They gathered their backpacks and hurried for the exit. Adrien texted Gorilla to pick him up. If they’d had another hour they could have finished their report with their latest findings.

“My ears are still ringing,” Adrien groaned, clutching his hands over the sides of his head.

“I can finish typing up the report at home,” Marinette offered. Her cell vibrated and this time it was a photo text from Luka. He wanted her to come over the next evening for dinner. He was working on a new song and wanted her to hear it.

“No, we need to do this together. I won’t have you doing more than your fair share of the work,” Adrien protested.

“It’s fine, Adrien.” She stuck her phone back in her purse next to Tikki. “We both have worked very hard on this project, you’ve done more than enough,” Marinette assured him. “I’ll write up the final report and email you a copy.”

“No, it needs to be fifty-fifty.” Adrien’s driver pulled up in front of the school. “Let’s go with our original plan. Why don’t you come over to my house for a couple of hours. We’ll finish the report and then we’ll play Max’s game on my giant television like you wanted.”

“I’m hardly going to argue with an offer like that!” Marinette smiled and followed Adrien to his car. “Isn’t your father going to be upset?”

“I doubt if he’ll even notice.” Adrien buckled up and stared straight ahead. Ever since he’d told Kagami, Nino, and Alya of his alter ego, he’d felt more liberated. And maybe he’d ask Marinette about her time as Multi-Mouse, or maybe not. He should wait until he spoke with Ladybug before he tried to involve Marinette, but it was hard — she was one of his closest friends! However, after lunch today, he knew she was a hero too with her plan to discover the identity of Hawk Moth using a computer analyst program. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish writing their report. “This may be the easiest collaboration project I’ve ever done,” Marinette commented as she printed off their report. She also sent a copy of the paper to hers and Adrien’s emails. “We make a good team.”

“Let’s see if we really make a good team,” Adrien teased. He turned on his wall-sized television and started up Max’s video game. He handed one of the controllers to Marinette. “You can choose any of the Miraculous users or Akuma victims. Let’s try fighting as a team.”

“Oh my gosh! There’s a Lady Noir!” Marinette exclaimed, selecting the alternate Cat Noir character.

“Mr. Bug for me then,” Adrien said, grinning. He had fond memories of when he and Ladybug swapped their Miraculous. Before long, they were destroying every one of their opponents and were only a couple of stages from the final boss. “Wow! We really make a good team!”

The door to Adrien’s room burst open and Gabriel Agreste stood in the doorway, his silvery-blue eyes blazing in anger. Nathalie stood a small space behind him in concern. “What is this?” Gabriel demanded. “I did not give you permission to have a friend — much less a girl over!”

“Father, we were finishing our school report and then started playing this game. This is my friend, Marinette,” Adrien explained, hitting pause and standing to address his father. Marinette stood up quickly next to him.

“Oh, I’ve heard of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ms Rossi has quite a few unsavory things to say about what a bad influence she is,” Gabriel snapped.

“Bad influence? Don’t you remember me, Mr. Agreste? I’m the designer that won your hat contest a couple of years ago. I thought you appreciated my talent,” Marinette said, her voice wavering.

“Lila is a pathological liar. Why are you even having conversations with a teenaged girl, father? What is your relationship with Lila?” Adrien demanded. “It’s in appropriate.”

“My relationships are none of your concern, Adrien. As long as you live under my roof, you will not be so disrespectful and talk back to me.” Gabriel glared at Marinette. “I suggest you leave before I have the police arrest you for trespassing.”

“Trespassing? Marinette is my friend and my guest.” Adrien moved to stand in front of Marinette protectively. 

“It’s fine, Adrien. I’ll just go home. It was nice working with you,” Marinette whispered quietly. “My apologies, Mr. Agreste,” she said louder.

“You know what, I’m leaving too,” Adrien said. “I won’t be under your roof.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel’s pale eyebrows rose. “Exactly where will you go?”

“It’s really none of your concern,” Adrien said. He stepped to his closet and grabbed a black duffle bag he kept packed for emergencies, his backpack with his laptop, and then Max’s game. He grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her along with him past his stunned father. He turned towards Nathalie and smiled at her softly. “Thank you, Nathalie for being a kind presence in this cold, unloving house for these past few years.” 

“You cannot leave,” Gabriel’s stunned voice protested. 

Adrien said nothing, but pulled Marinette along with him. He left the Agreste mansion while his father’s cold presence loomed in the background Gorilla had tried to offer him a ride, but Adrien dismissed him, not wanting him to lose his job. 

“What are you going to do?” Marinette asked, her bright blue eyes were still wide in shock. “You can stay at my house if you need, but I’m afraid there isn’t much room. But the couch is pretty comfortable. Do you have everything you need? Why did you already have a duffle bag packed?”

Adrien shrugged. “I just like to plan I guess. And it’s not a problem, I know my way around the estate’s security system, if I need to pick anything else up.” He looked back at the fence around his family’s mansion. “I’ll see if I can stay with Nino.”

“There might be room with Luka too,” Marinette offered. “His mom and sister are going to be traveling with Jagged abroad for his upcoming tour.”

“That’s an option,” Adrien said. “Nino’s house is pretty crowded.” He looked over at her, his eyes wild in a mixture of panic and exhilaration. “I really can’t believe I did that. I need to call Kagami and maybe my Aunt Amelie. Oh God.” 

“Just take a few deep breaths, keep calm. Let’s go to my house first, have dinner, and then we’ll figure out where you’re going to bunker down,” Marinette reasoned.

.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“I don’t understand. I can sense no negative emotions coming from Adrien.” Gabriel stared at the larger than life portrait of his wife. “Nor from his little friend. I thought for sure, one of them would snap.” 

“Sir, it’s not too late to apologize. Please, do not alienate yourself from your son,” Nathalie pleaded, wringing her hands anxiously behind her back. 

“It hardly matters. Once I acquire Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous I will set everything to rights. None of this will matter.” Gabriel turned away abruptly and headed for his office. 

Nathalie watched him with a heavy heart. The great man that was Gabriel Agreste was becoming lost in this obsessed tyrant. Even she wasn’t able to reason with him anymore. What should she do? She touched the Peacock Miraculous broach under her blazer instinctively and not for the first time, wondered exactly what happened to his wife.   
.  
.  
.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Perfect Tune, Chapter 8:  
.  
.  
.  
The walk to the bakery was surreal. Adrien was suddenly — homeless. Kagami had been blessedly calm when Adrien called to explain the situation to her. Her mother’s driver was bringing her to the bakery as well to meet them. 

Nino’s family was totally cool with Adrien coming over later to spend the night. His friend raided the closet for camping gear and had a sleeping bag prepared for his use. Nino offered to place glowy-star stickers on the ceiling to complete the sensation since it would be Adrien’s first night away from home. He was actually looking forward to these little glow-in-the-dark stars.

“Of course, you are welcome to join us for dinner,” Tom said, when Adrien and Marinette made it to the bakery at closing time. Adrien stared at Marinette’s parents dumbfounded — had they arrived already? “I can easily serve an extra portion.”

“How about two extra portions?” Marinette asked. “Kagami is on her way too.”

Tom exchanged a quick look with Sabine. “Of course, sweetheart, we enjoy having your friends over. Should I prepare another plate for Luka while I’m at it?”

Marinette looked down at her phone and smiled at whatever the boy in question had texted. “Yes, thanks Papa, Thanks Maman.” She tucked her phone inside her back pocket. “He must have read your minds, he texted that he was already on the way.”

“Why don’t you help Adrien settle his things and then go set the table, dear?” Sabine began pulling extra ingredients out of the overhead cabinets. “It will be another half-hour before dinner is ready.”

“Yes, Maman,” Marinette answered. She took Adrien’s duffle bag and set it on the cedar chest in the den’s corner. It was a warm night, so there wouldn’t be need to open the chest for any of the blankets inside. “Would you like to play Max’s Miraculous game while we wait?”

“Mindless fun? Sign me up.” Adrien unzipped his backpack and held out the game to Marinette. He felt absolutely like a ship without anchor. He had no hectic schedule to try to maintain, no Nathalie to bombard him with asinine requests from his father. He could feel the heat from Plagg’s body in his front shirt pocket. He still smelled like stinky cheese — so his life wasn’t completely topsy-turvy. “So Luka is on his way too?”

“Yeah.” Marinette turned on the television and inserted the game’s disc into the console. She handed Adrien one of the controllers and then settled onto the couch with the other one. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. If we hadn’t gone to your house, none of this would have happened. We should have gone with your initial instinct and avoided there today.”

“We didn’t plan for a fire drill. Besides, this situation has been coming to a head for sometime. Today, I’d just finally had enough of it,” Adrien confessed. Though, he suspected that with several of his friends now knowing about his superhero ego, Cat Noir’s brazenness was starting to bleed over into his day-to-day life as Adrien. It wasn’t a bad thing, just scary at the moment. 

Even without Cat Noir, Adrien had changed a lot over the past couple of years since his mother’s mysterious death. He had more friends than Chloe — whom had some serious deficiencies — he experienced life. He went to the movies, had ice cream, excelled on the fencing team, tried ice skating, and joined a band. If you factored in being one of Paris’ two main superheroes saving the city on a regular basis — well, he really wasn’t a little boy to be sequestered in the mausoleum that was the Agreste mansion. 

Adrien settled in to the game and enjoyed how effortlessly he and Marinette worked well together in the various battles. She was the best gamer in their class, so it wasn’t too hard to believe. They had only played a few rounds when there was a knock at the front door. 

Kagami waited patiently outside, her driver remained within the car idling at the curb. Marinette opened the door for her. “My driver will wait outside until you want a ride to Nino’s place,” Kagami explained to Adrien, acknowledging Marinette with a cursory nod of the head. She stepped inside and as soon as the door closed, she looped her arms around Adrien’s neck and pulled him close for a hug. “Are you okay?”

Adrien’s arms banded hesitantly around his girlfriend’s waist. He wasn’t quite comfortable with public displays of affection. It was just Marinette that was there to witness, but given their history, he didn’t want it to be awkward. Things with his designer friend had only really become casual in the last two months, he really didn’t want to deal with the word jumble Marinette.

“Thanks for coming,” Adrien said, not answering the question. They returned to the den, settling on the couch together, holding hands with the game on pause.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Marinette gave them space while she returned to the kitchen to see if her parents needed any help. Sabine rushed to her side. “Honey, we enjoy having your friends over, but I’m worried Mr. Agreste will retaliate. We noticed the bags.”

“We are concerned about that too, Maman,” Marinette confessed. “Kagami and Luka are going to help us brainstorm about options. His father was so scary.” She shuddered at the memory of hate shining in Gabriel Agreste’s silvery-blue eyes. She didn’t want to think ill of Mr. Agreste — he was still her favorite fashion designer. “I don’t think it’s safe for him to stay there.”

“Mr. Agreste has been known for his aggressive business practices,” Tom said. “He was a nicer man when his wife was alive. Emelie enjoyed the occasional breakfast pastry from our little bakery.”

“People change and not always for the better,” Sabine said, shaking her head sadly. She began to place the platters of food in the center of the table. “Go and get your friends, sweetheart. Dinner is ready.”

There was another knock at the door. “That should be Luka,” Marinette said, her stomach fluttering at the thought. She’d just spent the whole weekend with Luka and yet, seeing him tonight still made her excited. Did her parents still feel this way about each other? 

“Look before you open it,” Tom ordered. “If it’s not him, if it’s Adrien’s father — you come get me.”

“Of course, Papa.” Marinette set her shoulders and started for the door. She peaked out the side window and was relieved to see the tall, lithe form of her musician boyfriend. She opened the door and tugged him inside. “I am so happy to see you!”

Luka slipped his arm comfortably around Marinette’s shoulders and hugged her to him. “I’m happy you’re happy.” He kissed the crown of her head. “You smell nice.”

Marinette chuckled self-consciously. “I smell like the inside of a bakery.”

“Exactly.” 

“You’re just in time for dinner. I was just about to get Adrien and Kagami and wash up.”

All humor was lost on Luka’s expression and he looked down at her with somberness. “Jagged has a lawyer he can contact if needed for Adrien, but we can talk about that after we eat.”

The idea of a lawyer terrified Marinette, but with a powerful man like Gabriel Agreste, one might be necessary. She hadn’t told her parents what had happened exactly with Adrien and his father, but if he wanted to bring it up, she’d certainly support that decision. It wasn’t her place.

“It almost feels like Christmas Eve, having so many guests over,” Sabine commented as everyone settled at the table. “How’s your science experiment, Marinette?”

“We finished the project today,” Marinette explained. “Our report is ready to submit four days early. I think we have a good shot at winning and going forward to the national level.”

“That’s my girl,” Tom said, pointing his fork at his daughter. “Good things happen to those that prepare in advance.” 

“As a baker that wakes up at three thirty in the morning to start the day, Tom would know all about that,” Sabine said, smiling fondly at her husband. 

“You must go to bed early,” Kagami reasoned. 

“I try to be asleep by eight,” Tom agreed. “If I get less than seven hours, I’m a raging bear in the morning.”

“That would be a scary sight,” Luka teased. 

“Only for young men that take advantage of my daughter,” Tom retorted dryly.

“Don’t get him started, Luka,” Sabine said, smiling sweetly at Luka. “You should have seen how he behaved when thought Marinette was dating Cat Noir. He was Akumatized into a beast of an over protective father.”

Adrien hadn’t touched his dinner and had been rotating his glass of water between his hands anxiously. His lip twitched faintly at the memory of Tom attacking him when Cat Noir supposedly broke Marinette’s heart. “I feel I need to lay this out in the open,” Adrien said. “I left my father’s house today. I don’t intend to return.”

“Oh dear.” Sabine covered her mouth with both hands, her gray eyes wide in concern. “You’re welcome to stay the night here of course.”

Adrien shook his head. “That’s okay, I’ll be staying with my friend Nino. I just need some time to regroup.”

“I had intended to address this after dinner privately, but since we’re all in the loop, we should plan a course of action,” Kagami suggested. “Adrien, your Aunt Amelie Graham de Vanily is a prominent lawyer.”

“Is that a question or are you just making a statement?” Luka asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

Kagami’s amber eyes shifted towards him momentarily. “A statement that may be corrected.”

“Yes, she is,” Adrien answered. “I was thinking I should call her. She’ll be worried.”

“That’s a good idea, Kagami,” Sabine agreed. “Mr. Agreste is surely in shock right now, but he will retaliate by tomorrow.”

“He’ll probably come up to the school and force Adrien’s withdrawal. Then he’ll lock him up in the Agreste mansion to enforce his power,” Kagami explained. “I know his type. Adrien has no legal standing as a minor. “

“My father has actually done that before back when I lost an important book of his. He only recanted after a friend found and returned the book. My aunt has never liked my father,” Adrien confessed. “She’s my godmother. If anything ever happened to both my parents, she has guardianship over me.” He tapped his fingers over the tabletop absently. “With my father traveling as much as he does, she’s offered me a home with her before.”

“She’ll be able and motivated to help you file a temporary injunction to gain guardianship of you, or even to let you stay with Nino or maybe my family so that you can finish the school year. It would be too disruptive to your future to abruptly change schools.” Kagami began to cut up her meat into tiny, exact bites. “A friendly judge would easily agree unless they were bribed.”

“My aunt has more money and more connections than my father,” Adrien said. “My mother came from old money and my father has earned a name for himself — that’s part of the reason my aunt doesn’t like him.”

“I’m not so sure your dad is going to wait until the morning to track you down,” Luka interjected. “He knows your regular friends. Or at least that dark haired lady with the glasses seems to.”

“He has sent his assistant here before when he was looking for you in the past,” Tom agreed.

“Yeah, that’s Nathalie. But, I can’t exactly sleep on a bench under the Eiffel Tower, now can I?” Adrien asked. “I have to sleep somewhere.”

“You can stay on my family’s houseboat,” Luka offered. “There are several different docks we use. Mom hates there being a record of anything so she purposely never registers at docks. If she sees law enforcement coming, she pulls anchor and sails down the river.” 

“My mother probably wouldn’t agree to you staying at our house,” Kagami admitted. “My father would, certainly, but he isn’t due to return for another few weeks. A traveling residence is actually pretty clever.” 

“If you’ll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien asked politely, his forest green eyes troubled and a slight frown on his lips. 

“By all means,” Tom said, gesturing towards the door to the den. “Your dinner will be ready when you are. We can easily re-heat it.”

“Thanks.” Adrien pushed away from the table, his dinner and drink untouched. “I’ll be on the phone with my aunt.”

“I’ll go with you,” Kagami said, following him into the den.

Sabine sat quietly for a while, staring at the door to the den. Marinette could feel the worry radiating off of her mother. She muttered a prayer in Chinese under her breath. Sabine only spoke Chinese when she was anxious.

“How about you two tell us about your vacation this past weekend?” Tom suggested.

“Oh, yes, how was it?” Sabine asked. 

Marinette internally sighed in relief when her mother’s sharp gray eyes turned towards her, an eager gleam shining in them. “Not nearly as exciting as you were anticipating, Maman.” Marinette smiled faintly and Sabine chuckled. Luka choked on his drink and Tom patted his back in concern. “Though, Jagged arranged for us to explore the chateau as a private party!” 

“The river was calm, the chateau was chilly and the food was amazing,” Luka added, having caught his breath. “Mostly we just relaxed on the boat and enjoyed some family karaoke.” He grinned at Marinette. “We cooked a huge breakfast for everyone on Saturday, but then my mom tried to upstage us on Sunday morning.” 

“Try as she might, Marinette is a hard one to upstage,” Tom said proudly. 

“There’s a Battle of the Bands in a few months. Marinette has been working on more costumes while I’m working on some more music,” Luka added. “We’d love to have you both come.” 

Sabine and Tom exchanged looks. “That’s probably past our bedtime,” Sabine said. She smiled kindly at Luka. “But, if it’s not too late, we would enjoy hearing your band practice and see Marinette’s costumes of course.”

“Of course!” Marinette said cheerfully. As Marinette and Luka continued to make small talk wither parents, she prayed there wouldn’t be any Akuma attacks that night. Adrien needed his friends present, not abandoning him with lame excuses.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Tom and Sabine retired to bed shortly after eight o’clock. The four teens sat in the den playing Max’s video game waiting for Adrien’s aunt to call back with news. She was calling her old university roommate — a judge — to arrange an injunction for guardianship for Adrien. She didn’t want him leaving the bakery until she had it secured. She worried Gabriel would snatch him off the streets. So, in the meantime, they enjoyed some mindless fun.

“Luka, I appreciate the offer to stay on your houseboat,” Adrien said, while waiting for the next stage to load on the game. “I might take you up on the offer, but I’m going to stay with Nino at least for tonight and tomorrow night. “ He smiled faintly. “He put glow-in-the dark stars on the ceiling for me, so it can feel like a camping trip.”

“No worries,” Luka said, with a shrug. “Offer still stands, so just let me know and I’ll text you where we’re docked.” He set down his controller and looked over at Adrien. “Wait? Glow-in-the-dark stickers? If that’s a requirement, I’m not sure I can come up with that. I can probably get some glow-in-the-dark guitar picks though.”

Adrien laughed, the first time he’d laughed all evening. “I don’t think that will be necessary!”

Marinette smiled to herself, enjoying the boys teasing. It really was nice to see the two boys she cared most about get along. Well, two of the three, Cat Noir was the other. Her mind began to drift towards more R-rated thoughts as she imaged the two of them lounging around Luka’s houseboat. 

Adrien’s phone rang and they all listened as his aunt confirmed legally, Gabriel couldn't touch Adrien right now. She wanted him to lay low for a few days, just in case Gabriel decided to ignore the law. “I guess it’s time to go then,” Adrien said, sending a quick text to Nino, and then switching off his phone. “Aunt Amelie recommended keeping my phone off so that it isn’t trackable.”

“It’s starting to get late, my driver will take you to Nino’s.” Kagami gathered Adrien’s bags from the cedar chest and tossed the duffle bag to him. He caught it with ease. “Your aunt’s reputation is well earned.”

“I will see you at the studio, Marinette, but I doubt I will be at school,” Adrien said. “Don’t let Alya worry too much if Nino and I play hooky tomorrow. Thanks for everything.”

Marinette nodded, feeling like she hadn’t done much for him to be thankful for— just sparked an argument that lead to him moving out of his mansion. Because she was such a good friend — Adrien Agreste was now homeless!

“You know, it’s not your fault,” Luka said, after Adrien and Kagami left. 

Sass floated out of his jacket and settled upon Marinette’s shoulder. “I am sorry for what I said the other day. You are a good Guardian. Do not let the boy’s situation make you sad.”

Tikki floated onto Marinette’s other shoulder. “Sass is known for his intuition,” she said. “And he’s right, what happened isn’t your fault. You were both being very good friends to Adrien.”

“I would like to stretch my scales,” Sass said, floating back towards Luka. 

“I’m not Cat Noir, but I wouldn’t mind a nighttime patrol ensuring Paris’ safety,” Luka said. He held up his Snake bracelet and grinned at Marinette. “Of course, I also wouldn’t mind snuggling upstairs in your bedroom or here on the couch, but you seem a bit restless.”

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug and grinned at Luka. “Patrol first, snuggles afterwards.”

“Sass, Scales slitter!” Luka grinned. “An adventure through the skyline of Paris with my super beautiful girlfriend in skintight red costume? Who am I to resist? Though, I might be the restless one when we return.”

Ladybug traced her fingertip over Viperion’s jawline and then settled both hands on the front of his chest. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, softly and then more aggressive. Viperion’s hands slid to the small of Ladybug’s back and under her buttocks, lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. They fell to the couch, hands exploring the curves and hard planes of their bodies. 

Ladybug’s shoulder hit something hard and the paused video game started, the sound jarring them from their breathless activity. Ladybug stared up at Viperion and he grinned down at her, his ocean-blue eyes transformed into electric green dancing with emotion and his lips plump from her kisses. 

“Okay, so maybe patrol now and icy showers for the both of us afterwards?” Ladybug suggested.

“Sure, Marinette. If that’s what you want.” Viperion kissed her once more and then rose from the couch, helping her up as well. He switched off the controller and pointed towards the stairs leading to her attic bedroom. “Shall we be off to the rooftops then?”

Marinette lead the way, speechless. She was very confused by her feelings and desires for Luka. She loved the feel of his hard body pressed against hers, his soft lips on hers, and his calloused fingers across her skin. She was confident in her feelings for him, but they were young and he was implying adult things and she was thinking adult thoughts and she really needed to talk to Alya about this. If it hadn’t been for the condom incident, she would have talked to her Maman about it.

“Let’s do our part to keep Paris safe,” Ladybug prepared her yoyo and Viperion followed afterwards maintaining her pace with athletic ease.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m having Xmen flashbacks going between real name and codenames. 
> 
> I had to write a little steam between Luka and Marinette at the end there. My friend put the idea of a LMA three-some into my mind and now I can’t get it out. Thanks a lot, Heather! But it isn’t appropriate for this story, maybe I'll do a one-shot. Though I may still up the rating.
> 
> Also, had a correction. I didn't realize Luka's eyes turned green with his transformation.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posting this a week early, because I’m sure you’ve all be waiting for the big reveal!
> 
> Also, correction to last chapter. Luka's eyes turn green with his Viperion transformation. (As does Marinette's when she is Lady Noir)

.  
.  
.  
The Parisian zoo wasn’t particularly crowded on a Tuesday during the school year. Mostly it was families with young children and some elderly individuals that enjoyed having their daily walks amongst the animals and nature. It seems a good place for a pair of teenaged boys to hide from an overly protective father.

“Remember three years ago when we came to check out the panther exhibit?” Nino asked. He passed the cage where Ladybug had locked him and Alya up. He really did have her to thank for his relationship with his girlfriend, or else he might have still had a crush on Marinette. 

“Hard to forget,” Adrien said, chuckling awkwardly. “I’m glad the panther has really settled in.” He smiled at the beautiful black cat, feeling a kinship with his fellow feline. “The two panthers are now expecting kittens any day now.”

“Not that I mind skipping a day of school with my best bud, checking out the animals is way better than Calculus,” Nino said. “Are we still going to the studio this afternoon to help Marinette?”

“Yes, it’s important that we discover Hawk Moth’s identity.” Adrien folded his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers over his elbows impatiently. His aunt had insisted they stay away from school or any places his father might think to look for him. Nino had sent a text to Alya that mornings saying they wouldn’t be at school and they’d both turned their phones off so they couldn’t be traced by GPS. “It’s also important my father doesn’t find a way to keep me under house arrest.” 

“Didn’t your aunt take care of that?” Nino asked.

“She did what she could, but I’m not sure my father will care what the legal system says,” Adrien confessed. “Don’t you think it’s weird that Marinette had the idea to look through the news footage?”

“Do I think it’s strange the smartest girl in our class had such an idea? Or, do I think the timing of her idea is suspect?” Nino shrugged. “She was probably just inspired by seeing me approach the superhero team on Sunday on Alya’s Ladyblog.”

Adrien rotated his neck first left and then right, trying to work out the kinks in his sore muscles. Sleeping on the floor to Nino’s room wasn’t the most comfortable. It had also been rather difficult sharing one bathroom with an entire household. He really was spoiled by the luxuries of his home. Maybe he would take Luka up on his offer, especially considering Luka was Viperion and he knew that Ladybug and Viperion had done patrol without him the night before. He wasn’t jealous, but it did hurt a little that he wasn’t included.

“Have you talked with Ladybug yet?” Nino asked. 

“I haven’t exactly had an opportunity with my personal life’s recent events,” Adrien pointed out. The female panther left the viewing area. The zoologist had explained earlier that she would be enjoying privacy for the next few weeks while her kittens were born and for bonding afterwards. The father panther looked bored without her. 

“Dude! Let’s check out the elephants!” Nino suggested. “And then the giraffes, I hear you can feed them lettuce.”

Adrien followed after Nino, amused by his friend’s enthusiasm. Had he ever been so excited about feeding giraffes lettuce? Maybe the summer when he was five and his mother took him to the zoo weekly while she was on a break from her acting gigs. Thinking about his mother brought about a wave of melancholy. He hoped that one day he could think about her and not feel an oppressive sadness.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
There were only twenty minutes before first bell, if he didn’t leave right then, Luka was going to be late for first period. He knocked on Juleka’s door — it was partially open and he thought he heard sobbing inside. 

“Sis, we have got to go. What’s the hold up?” Luka pushed past the door and headed for his sister. She sat in front of her vanity crying. “Jules, what’s wrong?” He started to reach for her, but let his hand fall to his side, unsure of the problem. She didn’t appear injured, her makeup looked fine, her hair was out of her face with a pair of glittery barrettes.

Juleka waved her hand absently. “I’m just overwhelmed.” She looked up at him with tears brimming her topaz colored eyes. “This tour, is going to be a lot. You look like our father and have so much talent. Me? I’m a wallflower that can strum the basics on a guitar. I don’t write songs, I don’t create the magic.”

“Music is inspired,” Luka said, holding his hand out to her. “The more you live life, the more inspired you’ll be. I’ve never had so many songs come to my head before as I do now that I’ve known Marinette.” 

Juleka stared at his hand for a moment before accepting it and letting him help her stand. “Traveling overseas will probably be pretty inspiring,” she said quietly.

“Exactly! And especially since you’ll be going with Rose,” Luka pointed out.

She sighed. “I wish you and Marinette would change your minds. It would be more fun and more comfortable with you both there.” She picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulders. “Are you sure you won’t change your mind?”

“There is too much going on this semester. I might come out for a week maybe, but I can’t commit to an entire month,” Luka explained. “There’s also the battle of the bands in a few months. I need to work on writing more songs.”

“It’s not because you’ll have the Liberty all to yourself and you’d like to spend more alone time with Marinette?” Juleka teased, casting him a shy smile. 

Luka chuckled. “Our parents aren’t exactly strict. I can spend plenty of alone time with Marinette as it is.”

“Is that where you were last night?” Juleka asked. “Because when I went to the restroom at 4 in the morning, you weren’t in your room.”

“I may have spent the majority of the night with her,” Luka admitted. “But I was home before dawn!”

They started to walk on the dock and were surprised by Jagged Stone and Penny in his private car waiting for them. Jagged sat on the roof of the car and waved at them enthusiastically. “I thought I’d give you two a ride to school!”

“Good timing, or else we’ll be late,” Luka said. He and Juleka climbed into the backseat. Fang was closer to the driver and Penny and their father crawled back inside from the sunroof. They dropped off Juleka first.

“So, son, how would you feel about a father-son day?” Jagged suggested. “Or at least a few hours? I can have you in school by eleven so you don’t miss your Creative Music Composition class— your mother says it’s your favorite.”

“Any particular reason?” Luka asked. He was actually surprised that his parents knew his class schedule. “We just spent the weekend together.”

“Did we? I thought you spent the weekend with your girlfriend and only socialized with your family at mealtimes,” Jagged pointed out. “Besides, I want to see if I can convince you to come on the tour. It seems you’re pretty set on not going, but son, I’d really like you to be there.”

“I might be able to come for a week,” Luka conceded. “To New York perhaps? But there’s too much going on here for me to want to leave for longer than that. And I won’t go if Marinette isn’t going. She has a lot on her plate and I’m not going to abandon her.” He didn’t mean to throw stones, but his father had abandoned his mother with two young children. He would not make the same mistake.

Jagged held his hands up. “Rock and roll. I deserve that, I know. I love Marinette. She designed my fabulous sunglasses and my last album cover! I wanted to ask her to design the tour t-shirt! If it’s not too late, maybe you could ask her when you see her later.”

“I’ll ask,” Luka said. “And fine, I’ll go with you. Just make sure I’m on campus by ten forty-five and you’ll have to go by the attendance office with me to explain my tardiness so I don’t get detention.”

“Absolutely!” Jagged grinned at Luka. “Penny, tell the driver to go to Cartier.”

“The jewelry store?” Luka asked. Was his father planning to give his mother a ring? She wouldn’t like that. She didn’t like the idea of being anchored to anyone. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not for your mother — she hates jewelry. I want to get a nice tennis bracelet for Juleka and if you see something that inspires you for Marinette, well, you have cart blanche.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“So the program is multi-faceted,” Max explained. “It will not only analyze voice, but also physical attributes.”

“Excellent, Max!” Marinette was looking forward to gaining some headway into discovering the identity of Hawk Moth. He and Mayura would be stopped! 

“So, Nino and Adrien will meet us there,” Alya said, slipping her phone into her satchel. “Apparently, they spent the whole day at the zoo.”

“The zoo?” Marinette frowned. “I guess a public place while waiting for the legal paperwork to go through makes sense.” 

“Legal paperwork?” Max asked.

“Adrien is no longer living at home,” Marinette explained vaguely. She didn’t want to slander Gabriel Agreste, even if it was just to her friends. A cold, rude, angry man he was, but he was still her fashion idol.

Nadja’s assistant, Raphael, was waiting for them in the lobby and it wasn’t long before Adrien and Nino joined them. “Mrs. Chamack is in a meeting with the studio’s president. She’ll check on you after the evening report if you’re still here.” He started to guide them towards the back. “Follow me.”

They took a staff elevator into the basement. “This is the archive footage,” Raphael explained. “We keep it on the hard drive on site as well as at another remote location.” The dark room was illuminated with multiple television screens and several flashing green lights. There was a main computer in the center with several USB ports. “What exactly is the search you plan to do?” 

“I have a program to analyze any audio and video footage of Hawk Moth,” Max explained. “Is there a way we can look through the news clips with him?”

“Oh! Yes, I can do that,” Raphael began to type a series of commands into the keyboard and pulled up a list of the Hawk Moth video footage. “These are the records here. What else do you need?”

“Also, I need a clip from the last four years of interviews of male Parisians between the ages of twenty-one and sixty,” Max added.

“That’s a little bit trickier.” Raphael frowned. “I can pull up a list of all the males we’ve interviewed that fit those categories — it will be a long list. But after you narrow down to a hundred or so, I can then pull up those clips for you.”

While Max’s program ran, collecting the audio and visual clips of Hawk Moth, the teens read over the list of thousands of names of interviewees. 

“My brain hurts from reading all this,” Nino complained. “It’s like reading through a list of baby names. It means nothing to me.”

“When were you reading through a list of baby names?” Alya teased. “Are you trying to plan for our future?”

Nino’s cheeks darkened in embarrassment. “Actually, it’s from when my little brother was born and my parents were trying to come up with names. Everyone in the family picked two names we liked and then we voted.”

“And you chose Blaise?” Alya asked. 

“Some of the names were pretty far-fetched, it was the only one we all agreed upon.” Nino grinned. “Have you been looking up baby names for future children, Alya-sweetie?”

Alya waved her hand and avoided Nino’s eyes. “No! Of course not! That would be ridiculous!”

“There were four kittens born to the panther couple at the zoo today,” Adrien announced. “You can submit at the exhibit and online names for the kittens.”

“Did you submit a name?” Max asked.

“Sylvie for a girl,” Adrien answered with a shrug. “I thought it sounded pretty. And Marcel for a boy name. They won’t know the sex of the kittens for a while. The mother is pretty protective.”

“Most mothers are,” Marinette said. “Okay, let’s listen to some of the audio.” She flipped on her phone, set to record Hawk Moth’s voice. 

Raphael pulled up a scene of Hawk Moth. He grinned at Max. “Your program is really impressive, young man.”

The image of Hawk Moth filled the screen. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. And the audio of Hawk Moth’s voice was distorted. The background noise was crystal clear and anyone else spoke with clear. Marinette recognized her own voice and wanted to make sure the studio didn’t have access to Max’s program. She didn’t want to our herself or Cat Noir to the media. 

“I don’t understand,” Raphael muttered. He made adjustments to the sound, but the audio was still distorted. “I remember when this aired, I understood him.”

“It’s magic,” Adrien said with a groan. 

“Magic cannot foil my algorithm,” Max said. “We know that Hawk Moth is approximately 220cm tall, Caucasian, male. And his age range is between thirty-five and fifty-three.”

“That will help narrow down the male interviewees,” Raphael said. He adjusted a command into the computer. “You now have one-thousand five hundred candidates— assuming he’s a citizen of Paris.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
After the unsuccessful trip to the studio, Marinette lost her appetite. She’d gone straight to her attic bedroom with only a cursory greeting for her parents. She plopped down on her bed and stared at the pitched ceiling above her.

Tikki settled onto Marinette’s pillow next to her. “It’s going to be okay, Marinette. You didn’t think it would be that easy.” 

Marinette checked her Ladybug messages and noticed Cat Noir hadn’t contacted her yet. He must still be mulling over the idea of sharing their identities. She really wished she could maintain their secrets, but without Master Fu it was too hard being Ladybug and the Guardian. She needed her partner and it didn’t seem fair that her boyfriend knew her identity, but her partner didn’t. 

“I was thinking about the Miraculous,” Marinette said, closing her eyes and picturing the Miracle Box. “Ladybug and Cat Miraculous are the top two — the most powerful. Then the next five — Bee, Butterfly, Peacock, Fox, and Turtle. And then the bottom tier — the twelve Chinese zodiac.”

“Uh huh,” Tikki said, munching on a macaroon from the stash Marinette kept on the shelf within her bed’s headboard. 

“I know the Miraculous date back to ancient Egypt, but do you date back further?” Marinette asked.

Tikki nodded. “Plagg and I have existed since the universe was created — I was created when the idea of creation came to fruition. Destruction and creation are inversely related, so we’ve been around for eons.”

“You are ideas come to life?” Marinette asked, trying to make sense of Tikki’s explanation.

“When an idea forms, a kwami comes into existence. No one could see us until an ancient wizard helped us take form.” She wiped her mouth and settled back on Marinette’s pillow. “The reason for the Chinese zodiac forms is because he was a wizard from ancient China.”

“And Ladybug and Cat are the strongest Miraculous,” Marinette reasoned. “Which is why Hawk Moth wants them so much. If he did get a hold of you somehow, would you be destroyed if he used yours and Plagg’s power in combination?”

“We would be weakened,” Tikki said. “Neutralized for an indefinite period. But, if someone changes reality, there must be balance. For something gained, something of equal value must be lost — much as Master Fu explained to you once before.”

“The first law of thermodynamics — energy can neither be created nor destroyed but changed from one form to another,” Marinette recited. “Not that I’m planning on Hawk Moth acquiring either of you, but I want to plan for worst case scenario. I wonder if the Grimoire had a spell or a potion to replenish your energy if you were used.”

“There were two times that Plagg and I were combined on a single user,” Tikki admitted. “I don’t remember much afterwards. I’m pretty sure several decades passed before we were restored.”

“And what happened to the wish?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know, I just know the Guardians that cared for us were different than the ones we’d been with prior to the wish and they would say the price was more than the user realized,” Tikki said. 

There was a familiar chime registering a message for Ladybug from Cat Noir. Marinette eagerly reached for her yoyo to see that Cat wanted to meet at the Eiffel Tower. She smiled nervously as she messaged back that she’d be there in a short while. “Are you ready, Tikki?”

“Always!”

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug and launched herself from her window onto the skyline of Paris.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Cat Noir paced anxiously on the upper level of the Eiffel Tower, absently twirling his baton. His mind was still reeling from so much happening within the last twenty-four hours. He’d left his home, filed for guardianship with his maternal aunt, and freed himself from his father’s tyranny. It was terrifying and he knew that an attack from Hawk Moth at this time would lead to a nervous breakdown.

The whirly sound of Ladybug’s yoyo stirred him and a moment later she joined him on the tower. “Hey, Kitty.”

“Milady,” Cat Noir greeted. Should he tell her he’d already revealed himself to Alya and Nino and that Kagami had figured out his identity on her own? Or should he just keep things simple, drop his mask, and hope his friends could keep a secret better than he could?

“So, I’m working on some leads on Hawk Moth’s identity,” Ladybug confirmed. “And I think we should look at the Miracle Box together. Try to figure out the properties of the Miracles, maybe ask the Kwamis for help.”

“I think we should do it,” Cat Noir interrupted. 

“Do it?” Ladybug asked, her cheeks slightly reddened. 

“Plagg, Claws in,” Cat Noir said, dropping his transformation and standing as Adrien Agreste in front of Ladybug. “My name is Adrien Agreste.”

Ladybug stared at him unblinking. “I know who you are,” she said quietly. She reached for him, but brought her hand just shy of his face. “I assumed your eyes were green from the transformation.” She closed her eyes. “Tikki, Spots off.”

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered. He sat down heavily and started to chuckle. “Of course, it’s you. The boy Ladybug was in love with?”

“You,” Marinette said, sitting next to him and leaning her shoulder against his. Tikki and Plagg flew silently in front of them, exchanging looks, but saying nothing. “No wonder Tikki was always telling me it would work out.”

“Yeah, except, not quite. We both moved on to other people,” Adrien pointed out. He started to laugh again. “I mean, I thought you had a crush on me with the terrible stuttering and word jumble. When you started speaking normal around me, it was after you started dating Luka.”

“I guess this means you know what leads I’m talking about with Hawk Moth — considering you were there,” Marinette added. “I was thinking I might go ahead and give the Fox and Turtle Miraculous to our friends. They are the same tier strength as the Butterfly and the Peacock.”

“I agree. We need to take Hawk Moth out soon. He won’t expect us to give back the Miraculous to the former users. We need to be unpredictable,” Adrien said. He held out a piece of cheese for Plagg and the kwami happily started to consume it, flying into Adrien’s pocket with it.

Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse presumably to eat a macaroon. 

“Master Fu translated the Grimoire and scanned it to his tablet, but Hawk Moth took it — I think he repaired the Peacock Miraculous with it,” Marinette explained. “I’m hoping, maybe he saved it to the cloud and that Max might be able to track it. We need to ask Wayzz about it.”

“I think my father is Hawk Moth,” Adrien said. He felt Marinette slide her arm around his waist and hug him. “We ruled him out because he’d been Akumatized, but at the time we didn’t realize he had an accomplice. I think the Peacock user simply used the Butterfly Miraculous to throw us off.”

“We can still run Max’s program to analyze the candidates that fit the physical profile,” Marinette said softly. “We don’t need to jump to conclusions.”

“Aunt Amelie said my mother’s body is missing.” Adrien turned towards his partner and wondered at how he didn’t realize her identity all along. They’d even been cast as their hero selves for a music video! “If my father is Hawk Moth, he has motivation. Shortly before her disappearance or death — whichever, my mother had traveled to Tibet. Where was the Guardian’s Guild located?”

“Tibet,” Marinette said. 

“He had the Grimoire, he has the resources, he has the motivation,” Adrien began to list, ticking off the items on his fingers. “And he has Nathalie. If he’s Hawk Moth, she’s Mayura.”

“I want some time to process this,” Marinette said. She reached into her purse and pulled out the Turtle Miracle box. “I want you to give this to Nino. I’ll give Alya back the Fox. Thursday night, I’ll be at Luka’s. His mom and sister are leaving on tour with Jagged for a month.”

Adrien stared at the box. It was so light for a power so great. “We’ll ask Wayzz about the digital translation. He would know where it was stored if we can access it.” If Nino had the Turtle, the protector, it might be best to not stay there any longer. “Will you ask Luka if his offer still stands? I can be there tomorrow night.”

“Are you going to school tomorrow?”

Adrien leaned his head against the top of Marinette’s head, enjoying the comfort. His feelings for Kagami were strong, but he felt a familiar comfort with Marinette — her being Ladybug helped explain it. “Aunt Amelie said I should. She actually hired Gorilla from my father to be my bodyguard during school hours. I explained I didn’t want anyone knowing where I was staying and she agreed.”

“I really can’t believe you are Cat Noir,” Marinette said. “No wonder we have such a strong bond.”

“Ladybug and Cat always have a strong bond,” Tikki confirmed. “Sometimes they are lovers, but always they are best friends. Harmonic souls.”

“So, Thursday night, have everyone meet at Luka’s? Try to brainstorm?” Adrien asked.

“I think I’ll go visit Alya this evening. She always has good ideas,” Marinette said. 

“You have good ideas, Bugaboo. They’re just convoluted,” Adrien teased. He eased back from Marinette and stood up, stretching his arms high above his head. “Plagg, Claws out.”

Marinette rose to stand in front of him. She peered up into his face and narrowed her eyes. “Even knowing who you are, it’s like my brain can’t process what my eyes see.”

“It’s the magic,” Tikki said, settling upon Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Do you plan to visit Alya as Marinette or Ladybug?” Cat Noir asked. “I think our core members should all be in on the truth behind the masks.” And that would keep Ladybug from being pissed that Alya and Nino knew his identity already. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Marinette’s lips pursed thoughtfully. 

“You’re worried,” Cat observed.

“I’m breaking the rules as Guardian,” Marinette explained. “I’m supposed to be the protector of the identities and if I’m compromised, I enact the spell to forget all my memories related to the Miraculous.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Cat vowed. 

“Tikki, Spots on!” Ladybug stood before him, the uncertainty wiped from her expression. “I’m not sure there’s any choice in the matter, but it would be worth it if we can finally defeat Hawk Moth.”

“Just when we finish one project, we’re working on the next,” Cat joked. “What will we do next week?”

“Fix global warming?” Ladybug suggested.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the delay. My clinic is opening back up on the 1st as if there’s not a pandemic, so my days of telemedicine and no commute are vanishing. I took a break from writing to read the Hunger Games prequel book A Ballad of Songbirds & Snakes, re-watched Legend of Korra and am halfway through Avatar the Last Air Bender (my son lost interest in that one, which is why we switched to Korra). So….on to chapter ten!

.  
.  
.  
Marinette sat at her desk and busied herself sewing a concept piece vest for Luka to go with an idea she had for one of his costumes. She looked at the time on her phone and took a deep breath. Alya would be arriving any minute. Her friend had been surprised when Marinette called to ask her to come over for a few hours —- she needed to talk to her.

Alya had decided that given the time, it would be easier to spend the night, plus her little sisters were driving her crazy. However, her mom had been easy to convince. She had a soft spot for Marinette, especially after meeting her great uncle at a cooking contest a few years back. 

“It’s going to be okay, Marinette,” Tikki soothed. She sat on top of the sewing machine and swung her little legs absently back and forth. “You shared your identity with Cat Noir. This will be easy compared to that.”

“I still can’t believe he’s Adrien. I mean, I can, but it’s so weird.” She looked up to meet Tikki’s gaze. “I think I like him better as Cat Noir.”

“It’s the same as you being Marinette and Ladybug — Ladybug is just the more confident version of your true self,” Tikki said. “Adrien grew up very lonely. I think Cat Noir is his true personality.”

There was a knock on Marinette’s door and Tikki hid in her purse for the time being. Sabine opened the door and smiled. “Alya’s here, would you two like a snack? Your father and I are about to turn in for the night.”

“Thanks, Maman. If we need anything, I’ll get it. You have a good night!” Marinette walked to her door and kissed her mother’s cheek. She looked past her mom on the stairs to see Alya with a backpack over her shoulders and an excited gleam in her eyes. 

Once Sabine left the two teens alone, they settled across from each other on Marinette’s bed sitting cross-legged. “Okay, girl, spill.” Alya braced her hands on her knees and leaned towards her. “What’s the emergency?”

“So, several things,” Marinette started. “First of all, thank you for coming.”

“Are you kidding?” Alya laughed. “I might actually get a good night sleep here!” She waggled her eyebrows. “Unless we’re going to talk about why you came to school half asleep last night after Luka came over.”

“Oh, well, he’s part of what I wanted to talk about.” Marinette’s cheeks flushed, remembering her make-out session with her handsome boyfriend. “He’s not pressuring me or anything, but I’m a little scared about how fast we’re becoming inseparable.”

“Fast? That boy has been crushing on you hard for two years. Just because you finally noticed him in the past two months, doesn’t make it fast,” Alya teased. “The boy is a saint to put up with you!”

“His dad offered to take us on tour to America for a month. It sounds exciting, but Luka turned down the offer. He didn’t want to leave me here,” Marinette explained.

Alya shrugged. “Why don’t you go? It sounds like quite the experience. I’m sure your parents would let you go.”

“But, he’s not the main reason I wanted you here tonight.” Marinette began to pick at a loose thread on the embroidery of her shirt. She’d need to fix that. “I have obligations here that prevent me from being gone for so long.”

“I don't understand. Does this have to do with our search at the news studio? Don’t worry, girl, Ladybug and Cat Noir will get Hawk Moth — I just know it. We’re in good hands!”

Marinette reached behind her pillow and pulled out the Miraculous Fox box. She held it out to Alya. Her friend stared down at it in both surprise and recognition. “I am the Guardian of the Miracle Box.”

Alya held the box and opened it, taking out the Fox necklace. “Hello, Trixx.” She looked past the kwami towards Marinette. “You’re the Guardian?”

“Tikki, Spots on,” Marinette called softly, transforming into Ladybug. “And I’m also Ladybug.”

Alya’s face was still as stone and gave no indication as to her feelings. She reached past Marinette for a pillow and held up her hand to indicate she needed a moment. Then she placed the pillow over her face and muffled her scream. After a very long time, she set the pillow back down, fluffing it back into shape absently. “This is going to be a long night. I have so many questions and I can’t even post them on the Ladyblog.” She waggled her finger. “You are one sly bug!”

Ladybug smiled at her. “Yeah, I’d appreciate what we discuss staying off the record.”

“All those lame excuses,” Alya groaned. “And your fake clumsiness?”

“Not fake, I struggle with that regularly.” She took a deep breath. “Tikki, Spots off.” Marinette held out her hand and Tikki settled onto her palm. “Tikki, meet Alya. Alya, meet Tikki.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you,” Tikki greeted, smiling sweetly at Alya. 

“And you,” Alya rejoined. She stared at Marinette. “So you basically got your powers right after we met?”

Marinette nodded. “And I actually tried to give Tikki to you. I thought you were more heroic naturally. Which is also the reason you were the first person I thought to give a Miraculous to when the former guardian tasked me to find an ally. I trust you, Alya and I wanted to tell you so many times about my identity.”

“Chloe changed everything,” Alya said. “I don’t remember it, but Hawk Moth knows everyone but you and Cat. Isn’t it dangerous to give me back the Miraculous?”

“I think it would actually be unexpected. We always have played it safe and it’s imperative we defeat Hawk Moth soon. He had a book, it’s called The Grimoire,” Marinette explained. “It’s a spell book about the kwami and their powers. It wasn’t a problem before, but now he has my former master’s translations.”

“What happened to your former master?” Alya asked cautiously. 

“He’s not dead, though he’s close to two-hundred years old. He lost him memory. It’s what will happen to me when I’m no longer the Guardian.” Marinette stared past Alya towards the cabinet where the Miracle Box was stored. It wasn’t secure with her. She needed to find a better solution. “I think it’s wiser to entrust the Miracles with individuals that will protect them. It will be harder for Hawk Moth to steal them than if he were to find the entire box — again.”

“How many are there?” Alya asked.

“Nineteen,” Marinette explained. “The Ladybug and Cat are the first tier. The second tear are Fox, Turtle, Bee, Peacock, and Butterfly. And the final twelve are the Chinese zodiacs.”

“What if you go to New York with Luka and keep the box there? I noticed one of the powers is teleportation or else you wouldn’t have made it with the librarian attack this weekend,” Alya reasoned. 

“I’m considering doing something along those lines.” Marinette laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. “I’m even thinking of reaching out to Chloe and offering her the Bee Miraculous again — if she’s changed. Pollen told me she’s the best Queen Bee she’s worked with, a natural leader. Chloe is a selfish girl, but she’s only ever wanted her parents attention — according to Adrien.” 

“I don’t know, that’s risky. What does Adrien think of that?” Alya asked.

“What does Adrien think of what?”

“You giving Chloe the Bee Miraculous. I assume you discussed this with him already.”

“Why would I discuss this with Adrien?” Marinette asked suspiciously.

“If you trust me and Nino with Miraculous, I’m sure you’ve entrusted Adrien with one. I assume he is a user too. Which one is he? One of the Zodiacs? The Tiger maybe?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. Alya could be a smooth liar, but her reasoning was logical. Surely, Alya didn’t already know that Adrien was Cat Noir. She just found out herself! “You’re right, he is one of the Miraculous users.”

“So do you have a copy of the Grimoire?” 

“Cat Noir is going to ask the Turtle kwami, he was my master’s kwami,” Marinette said. “We are hoping there was a copy outside of our master’s tablet. I was thinking that you and I could interview the kwamis. Learn more about the history of the Miracles. I know it’s frustrating because most of what you learn, you can’t put on your blog.”

Alya reached for her backpack and unzipped the main compartment. She pulled out a notebook and pen. “Girl, we could tell stories about past Miraculous users. That’s still good for the blog. But I can keep a secret and this is too important to make public. However, the more we know about the past, the better we can fight in the future.”

Marinette smiled. She pulled out her own notebook and flipped to the notes she took regarding the combination of Ladybug and Cat powers and the havok it reeked on the kwamis involved. “The kwamis in their current form go back a five-thousand years to ancient China when a wizard gave them form. The first two — Ladybug and Cat are creation and destruction and have been in existence since the beginning. I think we should focus on interviewing Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz. I’ve already interviewed Tikki and Plagg quite a bit.”

“Will I be able to see the notes you’ve learned?” Alya asked. “It’s okay if you want to keep it to yourself.”

“Alya, I need your help. And I need that big brain of yours. And the only way you’ll be able to help is if you know everything I know.” Marinette smiled. “Does that sound like something you’re interested in?”

“Are you kidding? Investigative journalism is the type of thing I was made for.” Alya grinned and clicked her pen. “Trixx, you ready?”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“Dude, you’re back earlier than I thought.” Nino held open the window to his bedroom and stepped out of the way as Cat Noir leapt inside. 

“Plagg, Claws in.” Adrien shut the window behind him and fell stretched out on the sleeping bag on the floor. Plagg flew straight for the plate of cheese left for him on Nino’s nightstand. “She took things rather well.”

“So, who is she?” Nino pressed.

“You’ll have to wait until she decides to tell you,” Adrien said. He was glad Marinette had taken things so well. He was still in a state of shock to realize Ladybug was Marinette. It made sense, but it was just too bizarre. No wonder they always seemed to have a connection.

“I can keep a secret,” Nino mumbled.

“Oh! Ladybug wanted me to give this to you.” Adrien sat up and held out the Turtle Miracle box. “Nino Lahiffe, will you accept the responsibility of the Turtle Miraculous?”

“Dude,” Nino whispered awed. He greeted Wayzz. “It’s good to see you, little dude.”

“It is also good to see you, Nino,” Wayzz answered. He looked between Nino and Adrien. “Where are we?”

“My place,” Nino answered slipping on the the Turtle bracelet.

“Wayzz, I need to ask you if Master Fu uploaded the data from his tablet anywhere?” Adrien held his breath and prayed the information wasn’t lost. “Did he use the cloud?”

“I do not know what the cloud is,” Wayzz said. “Master Fu did have a raspberry pie. He wanted me to remember this in case something happened and the tablet was broken. While, I’m sure it is delicious, I don’t know how that will help you.”

“He did? Great! Where is it?” Adrien asked. He could feel his heart pounding. 

“Locker at the Senior Center where he practiced Tai Chi,” Wayzz answered. “Number 187.” He frowned. “I’m sure it’s really smelly by now. I don’t think you should eat it.”

Adrien pumped his fist in victory. “A Raspberry pi is a miniature computer, not a baked good, Wayzz. We’re good.” 

“Yay?” Nino pumped his fist also. “What data?”

“Information that could help us defeat Hawk Moth,” Adrien answered. He laid back on the sleeping bag and stretched his muscles. “You cool with skipping tomorrow? Running by the gym?”

“Ah, my mom was a little bit mad about the skipping school. Principal Damocles called and if I miss any more school I’ll be grounded — indefinitely,” Nino explained.

“That’s okay, I don’t want you in trouble with your parents. My aunt wants me to wait at least another day. Most of the paperwork is settled.” Adrien pulled out his cell phone and texted Kagami. She replied almost immediately. “Looks like Kagami will go with me.”

“Nice,” Nino said. He started to reach for a slice of cheese, but Plagg slapped his hand away. “So, you sure you don’t want to tell me who Ladybug is?”

“Good night, Nino,” Adrien said, ignoring the request.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
The man on the screen during the Skype phone call was severe, his tone lacked inflection, and while his eyes mirrored her own in color and shape there was no warmth within their depths.

“What is this your mother tells me about a boyfriend, Kagami?” Kanzan Tsurugi demanded.

His name meant ‘cold mountain.’ Kagami’s grandparents weren’t the most optimistic about their son’s future personality, but it fit him perfectly. “I have a friend that is a boy, Otousan. I do have strong feelings for him, but I can hardly date anyone with the restrictions you and mother have placed upon me.”

Kanzan scoffed. “As if you are not clever enough to get around your blind mother.”

Kagami smiled stiffly at her father’s severe expression. “I do try to see him when I can, but I never miss curfew and am still the best on the fencing team. My scores at school are perfect, so my studies are not suffering either.”

“I would prefer you spend your time in the company of a nice Japanese boy. My business partner has a son about your age. It would be beneficial to combine our families. I will make sure you are introduced,” Kanzan offered.

Kagami clenched her fists outside of the screen’s view so as to prevent her eye from twitching in irritation. The ‘boy’ her father was referring to was a man ten years her senior and everyone knew he enjoyed spending a small fortune in the red light district of Tokyo, when he wasn’t dating socialites. “No thank you, Otousan. I would rather be with someone closer to my age and one that is not a walking venereal disease. Dasuke would be a poor choice to run your company in the future and a poorer choice to dilute your esteemed family name.”

Kanzan’s mouth gaped and then he surprised Kagami by chuckling. “I had no idea you felt so strongly about him. I suppose you are right about him. He is rather crude. He will probably blow through his inheritance.” He rubbed his forehead in agitation. “I will have to make sure my partner is aware of his son’s behavior. If my daughter half-way across the world believes the rumors, there must be truth to them.”

“I have also made another friend since moving here. A female friend,” Kagami pointed out. “We were teamed up together in a citywide scavenger hunt. She is a bit of a klutz, but highly intelligent.”

“Proper training in an athletic endeavor can cure the stigma of klutz,” Kanzan said. “Intelligence is a good, strong trait.” He leaned back in his chair, surprising Kagami with how tired he looked. They were in different timezones, but it was early morning for her father, he should be well rested. “I do not like all these changes in your life and not being part of them.”

The admission was huge! Kagami forced a smile. “I understand, Otousan. You are very busy with your company. I appreciate our monthly conversations.”

“I speak to my daughter remotely once per month? You are my only child, Kagami. Soon you will be an adult, too busy for me.” He leaned close to the screen. “I have spoken with my business partner and your mother. I will do a trial of living in Paris — six months. Most of my meetings can be done remotely and Paris has a fine airport otherwise.”

Kagami stared in shock at her father. She thought he might be visiting soon, but staying? Her parents were legally separated, but would never divorce. She assumed that meant her father had found someone else in Japan. Her mother would rather be alone forever than risk her heart with someone new. “Does that mean you and mother are reconciling?”

Her father shifted uncomfortably. “Your mother is a fine woman, but I will be moving to Paris to be closer to you. Perhaps she and I might overcome our differences.” His nose wrinkled in disgust. “My doctor — whom trained in Paris for his Residency — has recommended I consider a therapist. He says it would help with my stress, or else I’m headed for a heart attack and early death.” His eyes grew distant for a moment. “I suppose I could ask your mother to join me for a few sessions.”

“Otousan, this is great news! I will be happy to have you home with us!” Kagami’s smile was true and stretched so wide across her face her cheeks ached. 

Kanzan’s lip curled at one corner, an almost smile. “You may not feel that way after I interrogate your boyfriend.”

Kagami chuckled. “You might be surprised by him. I don’t think he’ll be intimidated.”

“Ah hah! So he is your boyfriend!”

“Otousan, I love you. This has been a surprisingly good conversation.” Kagami smiled tentatively again. 

Kanzan cleared his throat. “I suppose those first few therapy sessions weren’t a waste of time then.” He looked to the side. “My first meeting is in an hour, so I need to prepare. Tell your mother I look forward to a stroll down Paris with my family.”

“I will, Otousan. Good luck with your meeting,” Kagami said. She could hear the ping of her telephone indicating a text message, but resisted the urge to read it.

Kanzan scoffed again. “I do not need luck. I have preparation, wit, and intelligence.” He hung up.

Kagami immediately read the text from Adrien. The ball of tension that had been building in her gut eased after the reassuring text and the surprisingly decent conversation with her father. Adrien texted that he was fine and requested her to join him at the Senior Center the next day. Kagami set aside her phone after answering and then made her way to her bathroom to brush her teeth for the night. She’d been worried about Adrien constantly since — well, since he gave her back the Dragon Miraculous. She knew he was near the breaking point, but it seemed like with elastic he was coming back together rather than snapping.

He normally handled pressure well, but anyone would be at risk when your home life was disrupted, much less when you were a national super hero with an arch nemesis super villain. 

She had another bombshell to drop on poor Adrien, but wanted to wait a few days. He didn’t need any more factors to worry about. Though, maybe her father being around wouldn’t be a hardship for Adrien — it might be nice to have another father figure in his life after what was happening with his own.

Therapy? She couldn’t believe her father had started therapy. Though, he was right, if he didn’t want to die at fifty of a massive heart attack something had to change.

Kagami spit out her toothpaste into the sink and dried her mouth. Her mother was hard to please, but her father was impossible. Her parents had been separated for years and she was curious how they would manage to live in the same household together. Would they reconcile? Would they live in opposite wings? 

She thought about texting Marinette to tell her about the situation with her parents, but doubted her cheery friend would understand. Marinette’s parents were the perfect couple. What would she know about such things?

Kagami touched the dragon choker and pondered the idea of doing a quick patrol of the city. It might help calm her restless mind. There was no way she could sleep with so much pent up energy!   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Viperion scanned the streets below. He’d been surprised when Marinette had texted him asking him to do a quick patrol of the city. She’d revealed her identity to Cat Noir and was spending the evening with Alya doing research on the Miraculous.

Luka had been more than happy to stretch his legs. As he balanced on the Arc de Triomphe and enjoyed the starlight mixing with the city lights on the horizon, he felt a catchy melody spring to mind. He was just about to turn back home so he could make notes on the melody when he noticed he wasn’t alone. 

Ryuko waved up to him from the base of the arc. “Looks like the alternates are scanning the streets tonight.”

Viperion leaped down to join her. “I was just about to turn in, you?”

“I just got here, really,” Ryuko admitted. “It’s been a little oppressive at home and I needed some fresh air.”

Luka thought about the morning spent with his father in the jewelry store. “Yeah, family can be a little much some times.” He did an idle handspring, appreciative of the added flexibility his Viperion form had compared to his normal self. “Care for a race?”

Ryuko arched an eyebrow. “Only if you don’t cheat. No second chances when you come up short.”

Viperion laughed. “I don’t need to cheat to beat you, little dragon. How about a race to the Eiffel tower?”

“Little dragon?” Ryuko’s voice was hard and her eyes narrowed.

Viperion shrugged. “You are thirty centimeters shorter than me. I meant the term literally, not in a belittling way. Do you prefer Dragon Lady?”

Ryuko tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I think Dragon Lady sounds worse. How about just dragon if you must? Or simply call me Ryuko — that is my name.”

Viperion held his hands up placatingly. “Got it, Ryuko. No nicknames.”

“Base or top?”

“Top of course!” Viperion grinned. “You can do the count down.”

“Alright, snake, you’re on!”

Viperion chuckled at her using a nickname for him after she just rejected nicknames for herself. 

Blue and red sped across the empty roof tops, out of the way of the nighttime crowds enjoying the Parisian lights. 

Ryuko sat on the top of the Eiffel tower waiting for Viperion. “You didn’t say I couldn’t fly,” she pointed out.

“Touché,” he agreed. He settled beside her above the city. “Feeling better?”

“I believe the endorphins will help me sleep a dreamless sleep — which was the goal,” Ryuko said. “Did Ladybug ask you to do patrol?”

“She’s working on some research about the Miraculous.” He strummed his fingers across his knees in the rhythm of the melody he’d worked out earlier. He was tempted to take out his lyre, but didn’t want to attract attention. His mind absently drifted to the piece of jewelry he picked out for Marinette earlier that day. He wanted to give it to her as soon as he saw her, but was afraid of coming on too strong. It took two years to get her to date him and he didn’t want to be too pushy.

“Your mind is not on the city lights,” Ryuko pointed out. 

“Nope, they’re stuck on a girl.” Viperion stood up and offered his hand to Ryuko to help her stand as well. She stared at it like it was on fire. “I know you’re perfectly capable of getting up, I’m just being polite to my friend.”

Ryuko took his offered hand and stood. “It is nice to have friends,” she murmured. “Paris can be pretty lonely without them.”  
.  
.  
.


	11. Chapter Eleven

.  
.  
.  
“Now you’re sure you won’t get in trouble for this?” Adrien worried aloud. The Senior Center was within their line of sight, but if Kagami needed to bail, he certainly wouldn’t hold it against her.

“My first class isn’t until ten, I have independent study for the first ninety minutes,” Kagami reassured him. “I actually have a good alibi for us — we’re going to volunteer this morning at the Senior Center.”

“Say what?” Adrien asked, missing a step. “Volunteer? We just need access to the lockers.”

“You do not honestly believe we’ll be allowed to waltz in straight to the lockers,” Kagami reasoned. “However, volunteering is an acceptable pastime for independent study and simply a good deed.”

“I suppose,” Adrien agreed. Helping Master Fu had been the deciding factor in receiving the Cat Miraculous. He enjoyed helping others. He’d be a poor superhero if he didn’t. 

They entered the double glass doors at the front of the center and it was a good thing Kagami already plotted their purpose. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have been allowed inside as they were under the age of fifty.

The perky receptionist greeted them immediately. “We are so excited to have you here!” Hillary smiled brightly at them, her teeth an unnatural shade of white. “We can always use volunteers. How often do you plan to volunteer?”

“Twice a month for the rest of this term,” Kagami said. “We’ll be starting lycée in two months. I thought we can sweep up, play board games, and we’re pretty open wherever you might need us.”

“Enthusiastic volunteers!” Hillary began to jot down notes in the record book. “Great, one of you can sweet up the locker rooms — it’s been ages since they were properly cleaned. Rebecca will show you to the utility closet and the other of you can go to the game room — see if you can engage the seniors.”

“You take the lockers. I’ll take the boardgames,” Kagami said, smiling sweetly at Adrien. “I enjoy a good game of Chess.”

“Play nice,” Adrien advised. He was eager to look through Master Fu’s old locker and gain another advantage in the war against Hawk Moth. Volunteering at the senior center didn’t seem too much of a price to pay. As he approached the locker rooms he overheard an argument between two elderly men arguing about their favorite football team. With 46 professional teams in the country it was a fairly common argument. 

Adrien bit his lower lip to keep from contributing his opinion that Paris-Sait-Germain Football Club was the best.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
The Liberty was empty, save for one resident and his guest. Anarka and Juleka had joined Jagged Stone for dinner and a movie in the city. Luka watched the clip on Marinette’s phone. The visual of Hawk Moth was clear, but the audio was garbled. “Were they all like this?”

“All twenty clips of Hawk Moth caught on film had the same distortion of the audio. Even the time he was Scarlet Moth.” Marinette slouched against Luka tiredly. “Max’s program is trying to narrow down the candidates based on appearance. The age range spans from thirty-five to fifty-three, he’s Caucasian, and has a height of 220cm and a lean build.”

“I should have known it wouldn’t be so easy.” Luka sighed and took Marinette’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Magic keeps us from recognizing the Miraculous users.”

“Then how did you know I was Ladybug?” 

“I have my theories,” Luka said. 

“It was nice working with my friends on this project though. I’ve spent so long keeping my hero life and my personal life separate.” Marinette rubbed her thumb over the back of Luka’s hand, appreciating the firmness of his grip. 

“So, I noticed your drawing.” Luka gestured towards Marinette’s bag and her notebook that she’d left on top. It had fallen to the floor and opened to the page she’d drawn the Orobolous a few minutes earlier. “I had been toying with the idea of getting inked.” He grinned. “That looks like the perfect subject.”

Marinette picked up the notebook. “It’s just a doodle. If you’re interested I can come up with something more elaborate. If you’re going to be permanently inked, I want to make sure it’s an amazing work of art.”

Luka grinned. “Sounds like a plan.” Luka’s phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text. “Adrien is on his way over. He picked up his things from Nino’s place.” He glanced up into Marinette’s eyes. “Nothing awkward at all about being roommates with your former crush.”

Marinette groaned. “It’s a good thing you’re so confident then.”

“Yeah, good thing.” Luka extended his hand towards Marinette’s cheek and brushed across her flesh tenderly. “Patience has rewarded me so far.”

There was a knock on the door to the cabin, and Luka drew his hand away from Marinette with a reluctant sigh. The dark haired teen ambled towards the door and found Cat Noir and Ryuko waiting outside. “Hello, is there a problem?”

“Cat Noir? Ryuko? What are you two doing here? Is Ladybug in trouble?” Marinette stood abruptly to her feet, jarred by the unexpected visitors. Cat knew who she was, but Ryuko didn’t. It was going to be confusing remembering who knew and who didn’t. Why did Cat have his duffle bag. Marinette could feel her temper rising, had he outed himself to Kagami already?

“May we come in?” Cat Noir asked.

Luka gestured for them to enter and closed the door behind them. 

Cat Noir turned towards Luka first. “I know that you are Viperion.” He gestured towards the pale blue bracelet on Luka’s wrist. And then he turned towards Marinette. “And we both know what we know,” he said, referring to their earlier reveal. “Plagg, Claws in.”

Adrien stood before them. “It’s time we change the rules, Bugaboo,” he said quietly, his forest green eyes locked on Marinette’s wide sky-blue eyes. 

She looked between him and Ryuko and Luka. They had decided to share their identities with each other and with Alya and Nino, but now he was just dropping his secret identity to everyone. She thought they’d talk about that decision together before just doing it!

Ryuko de-transformed and stood as Kagami. “Hey guys,” she greeted. “Before you get mad at Adrien, I already knew who he was before this. I figured it out on my own.”

“I was in love with Adrien for years.” Marinette shook her head, struggling to find the words. “And I couldn’t make the connection between him and Cat Noir.”

“Might not have been true love,” Luka said quietly. 

“How did you know? About me— I mean.” Marinette asked Luka, feeling sheepish at how hurtful her words would have been for him to hear. 

“I don’t see you with my eyes or hear you with my ears. I feel you with my heart.” Luka shrugged, unsure of how to explain it further. “Besides, it’s not like Kagami and I both didn’t know how you used to feel about Adrien. I’m pretty sure everyone, but Adrien knew that.”

“It’s simply why you and Adrien didn’t recognize each other,” Kagami added. “You’re friends and you care for one another, but you weren’t sourumeito. Soulmate. That’s why you couldn’t see beyond the magic of the Miraculous. If just anyone could recognize the Miraculous users you would have all been recognized by your parents while airing on the news.”

Marinette stared at Kagami, processing the words. “I’m sorry, but it’s just hard to believe we didn’t recognize each other. We were in the same class and spent most nights on patrol together.”

“And even now, you are closer friends — working on class projects together and you two didn’t figure it out,” Kagami pointed out. 

“Sourumeito,” Luka repeated with a grin. “Perfect title for the song I’m working on.”

“The one from patrol yesterday?” Kagami asked.

Marinette looked between the two of them, her eyes wide. She’d asked Luka to go on patrol, but hadn’t thought he’d join up with Kagami. Things felt like they were spiraling out of her control. 

Luka reached for Marinette’s hands and she looked up at his concerned gaze. “Breathe, Marinette. In and out. You’re looking pale. It’s going to be okay.”

She yanked her hands out of his strong grasp, annoyed that he was trying to settle her frustrations. “But that’s the problem! It’s not going to be okay.” Angrily, she dashed away unwanted tears. She hated crying when she was upset. She especially hated crying in front of others. It had been years since she’d done that. 

“Kagami, Luka, could you give Marinette and I some privacy to talk?” Adrien asked. 

“Sure, we’ll go to the top deck,” Luka suggested. “You can set your bags down in the meantime.”

“I don’t know what the point is? Everyone knows everything now,” Marinette grumbled.

“Why are you upset? I thought you wanted everything out in the open so we can work together to better defeat Hawk Moth,” Luka protested.

“Yes, we’re all one big team. A team I’ll forget when my role of Guardian ends,” Marinette elaborated bitterly.

“What?” Luka demanded. “What are you talking about?”

“When Master Fu passed the duties of Guardian onto Marinette, he forgot everything from his time of being Guardian,” Adrien explained worriedly. “Maybe it was because he wasn’t properly trained?” He began chewing on his bottom lip. “We will have to find a way around that.”

“Just don’t give up the role of Guardian then,” Luka suggested.

Marinette chuckled darkly. “It will be difficult having a family one day and being nine-months pregnant and trying to don the Ladybug suit.”

“Not that I mind the image of you nine-months pregnant, Marinette.” Luka smiled absently at the thought. “But as Guardian, maybe you don’t have to do the hero-on-scene work.”

“Even just as Guardian, I’ll forget about my future family and my childhood friends. What kind of empty existence would that be?” Marinette averted her eyes, but all three friends could feel the deep ache in her words. 

“You’re going to keep a journal,” Luka said. “Start it tonight. You can reflect on how you acquired your powers and for your adventures — you can reference the Ladyblog.” He reached for her and hugged her. “People suffer head trauma and lose their memories. This way you can plan for the worse case scenario.”

“Or, if the kwami don’t have the answer, the Grimoire might,” Adrien suggested. “We have even more motivation to defeat him. I’m sure there are times in history where the Miraculous aren’t necessary. If we just achieve peace, then we can hang tight.”

“And what good does the knowledge of the Grimoire do us when Hawk Moth has it?” Marinette asked.

“Adrien and I acquired the hard drive earlier today. It has a translation of the book on it,” Kagami explained. “Your former Master left it in a locker at the Senior Center.”

“It’s in the book bag,” Adrien explained holding the strap of his gray book bag. 

Luka touched Marinette’s shoulder gently. “Kagami and I will be upstairs while you and Adrien talk, okay? Come join us when you’ve finished discussing whatever you need to discuss.”

“May we stop by the kitchen first?” Kagami asked. “I’d like to offer Loong something to eat.”

“The moon is pretty spectacular tonight,” Luka said. “It’s best to enjoy with something cool to drink.” He and Kagami headed for the kitchen. 

Adrien ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. “How does he stay so calm? I’ve already had at least two mental breakdowns in the last four days.”

”I know the feeling. I didn’t have food poisoning Sunday morning.” Marinette looked away in shame. “I actually got drunk the night before.”

“Instead of revealing myself to Ladybug first—you, I outed myself to Alya and Nino,” Adrien confessed. “We’re both not at the top of our game.”

Marinette’s eyes flashed angrily. “And Ryuko.”

“Don’t pout,” Adrien scolded, acting more like his Cat persona than the boy she was so familiar with. “Look, I know you’re furious,” Adrien started.

“Furious? I’m beyond furious!” Marinette scowled. “What am I supposed to do? Everyone knows everyone’s identity.”

“You know, this whole rule of not knowing each other is a liability, Marinette. We could have helped each other instead of getting in each other’s way. Remember the time you tried to give me the Snake miraculous? And then you were upset that Cat Noir was so unreliable when you needed him?”

“But Master Fu,” she started.

“When Master Fu gifted me with the Cat Miraculous, he said nothing about not being able to reveal my identity to my partner when the time was right. Though, it was just placed in my room without any explanation. I didn’t even meet him until a year later! Am I or am I not your equal partner in this? Have I not been beside you in every single battle? And I don’t know if you read the Ladyblog or not, but throughout history dating all the way back to ancient Egypt — when there is a Ladybug, there is a Cat Noir. Plagg confirmed this for me and I’m sure Tikki would also if you asked.” 

He took her hands and stared into her eyes pleadingly trying to reason past her frustration. “Hawk Moth changed the game when Chloe outed all our allies. In order to defeat him, we need our full roster because Hawk Moth and Mayura do not time out of their Miraculous, but we do. We are stronger united than apart. If Luka hadn’t figured out your identity, he wouldn’t have offered this chance. Alya and Nino can help, as themselves or as their Miraculous. They and Max proved that yesterday at the news studio. We need them, Bugaboo. You’re still my best friend and I need you to be with me on this.”

“I kinda don’t have a choice, do I, Kitty?” Marinette asked, eyes swimming with tears. “Jeez! Why am I crying?” She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She pulled her hands out of his. “I certainly don’t need negative emotions getting me Akumatized. Besides, it was my idea to drop the secret identity to each other and with Alya and Nino. Though, I’ve not told Nino yet. I figured tomorrow when we have the meeting would be a good time.”

Adrien shook his head. “Marinette, you have a team. And remember you’ll always have me. It’s you and me against the world, Milady.” He reached for her again and hugged her close. “You’re the fearless leader, but that doesn’t mean all your anxieties magically vanish.”

“Do you think this was Hawk Moth’s plan? Have us make ourselves paranoid, so we’d make mistakes?” Marinette asked quietly.

“He pulled out all the stops with Chloe and outing our teammates,” Adrien reasoned. “He must know we’re teenagers since all the Miraculous users are young. He took away our Guardian. He thinks he’s alienated us and that we’ll panic. Let’s not forget that he’s repaired Mayura’s Miraculous by now, so she’s healthy and is probably brainstorming with him.”

“But he doesn’t know we also have a copy of the translated Grimoire now!” Marinette exclaimed. She grabbed the gray bag off Adrien’s shoulder and took out the Raspberry pi computer. 

“I almost gave up being Cat Noir, I was so upset about the secrets between us. Master Fu convinced me otherwise,” Adrien confessed. “Around the time we acquired our aqua powers.”

“I tried to give my kwami to Alya after our first mission had failed.” Marinette smiled weakly. “She was so brave compared to me.” 

“I think our experiences as Cat Noir and Ladybug have made us both braver,” Adrien said. “With that computer, we have access to the same translations as Hawk Moth. He doesn’t have any advantage over us. We have a bigger team, more brains involved. We will defeat him.”

“Maybe we can figure out what the reality altering wish he wants to make is — get an idea of the sacrifice of equal value that would take place,” Marinette reasoned. “The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous wouldn’t be destroyed if they were used by the same user, but they would take a long time to recover — years.”

“I’ll be returning to school tomorrow. I don’t want to miss our project on Friday. However, I plan to read over the translation tonight.” He pulled a second Raspberry pi from his bag. “Kagami bought an extra one since my funds aren’t quite accessible without my father knowing about any big purchases. I’ll transfer a copy fo the data for you, best to be redundant with this sort of thing.”

“I’m relieved Master Fu left a copy,” Marinette admitted, feeling the stiffness in her upper back start to ease. She could feel her confidence begin to build once again. She wasn’t alone. She had a capable team. As the Guardian, she was their leader. She had her little mental break, now it was time to be strong and determined — to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“You’re right, the moon is lovely. It’s easier to see away from all the city lights. The only comparable view is from the Eiffel tower,” Kagami said. “So, Jagged Stone is your father.”

Luka chuckled. “Yeah, imagine my surprise when Mom told me my favorite musician was also my dad.”

“You didn’t know?” Kagami asked, eyes wide in shock. “Did you never wonder who your father was?”

“Oh, I knew my dad. I hadn’t seen him since I was seven, but I remembered him. His name was Jacque Sorrell. Jagged Stone is his stage name. I had no idea. She told us after the whole Desperado incident. He said with all the Akuma attacks going on, he realized that life was too unpredictable and he didn’t want to continue missing out on his childrens' lives.”

“At least you are getting to know him now,” Kagami said. “I see my father a few times a year. He’s always traveling for business. If I had a big tournament, he’d show up, but otherwise — it’s only on holidays.” She signed wistfully. “He’s supposed to be in town later this month. He’s going to try and stay for a while this time.”

“I’m glad at least Marinette has a good relationship with her father,” Luka said. He braced his arms on the railings and stared at the moon’s reflection on the water. The ripples marring the otherwise perfect image. “I have a theory,” Luka said. “About why we were able to see past the disguise of Marinette and Adrien and they could not.”

Kagami turned to him. “I’m listening.” 

“If one person loves them and it’s not reciprocated, the illusion remains. Otherwise, all the fans of Paris that love their heroes would know them. However, if the love is given and received in equal shares, then I believe the illusion drops. Whatever sustains the magic is broken.”

“I like your theory,” Kagami stated. “It would explain while your girlfriend loved his regular person and my boyfriend loved her superhero form. They didn’t love the same person.”

“Which stands to reason, that Hawk Moth could be hiding under our very noses. He obviously loves no one, but himself, so he won’t be recognized due to the illusion.” Luka leaned against the railing. “We have to figure out connections. Did he go after Chloe because she’s the mayor’s daughter and he’s familiar with her family?”

“Or did he know her, because he has a child the same age?” Kagami reasoned.

“So, that’s actually an idea I want to re-visit,” Marinette said, as she and Adrien joined the two on deck. She smiled apologetically at Adrien. “You said you suspect your father as being Hawk Moth, I’m inclined to agree.”

Adrien nodded. “Shortly before mother’s death, she’d gone on a trip to Tibet. Father had the Miraculous Grimoire.”

“And I returned the Grimoire to him after Master Fu made a digital copy of the pages so you wouldn’t be in trouble,” Marinette. “It is written in code, so it seemed harmless to return it to him — he said it was a gift from his late wife.”

“And this tablet with the digital Grimoire?” Kagami asked. “Where is it and what does this Grimoire do?”

“The tablet was stolen and it contains the translations of the spell book — formulas to enhance the powers of our kwamis,” Marinette explained. “That Raspberry pi you two recovered is another copy,” she said looking towards Kagami.

“And Hawk Moth has the tablet?” Luka asked. He ran his fingers through his dark, unruly hair. “What is his motivation — if it’s Gabriel.” He shot an apologetic look at Adrien. “No offense.”

“None taken, I’m done defending my father.” Adrien leaned against the rails and stared out at the moon’s reflection on the river. “He would want to combine the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous to bring back my mother.”

“Would that destroy the Miraculous?” Kagami asked.

“No, but it would exact a cost of equal value.” Marinette looked at Adrien in concern. “If Gabriel is Hawk Moth and the goal was to bring back his wife, the cost most likely would be Adrien.”

“Not going to happen,” Kagami vowed. 

“That would make Nathalie the one with the Peacock Miraculous,” Adrien reasoned. He turned his back to the rail and faced his friends. He grinned at them, his eyes twinkled in excitement. “Based on the physical attributes of Hawk Moth as identified in Max’s program coupled with opportunity and motivation, we may have finally figured this out — and it wouldn’t have happened if we’d still been keeping our identities secret.”

“We can’t use Lila to verify, she’s too deeply involved herself. However, do you think Chloe wants to redeem herself?” Marinette asked. “I still feel it’s my fault for not talking with her and explaining how her compromised identity was the reason I couldn’t give her the Bee Miraculous anymore. I think she just wanted to be the hero.”

“I think she’s simply selfish and you give her too much credit,” Kagami said. “Though, compared to Lila, she might be redeemable. Chloe’s mother is a terror.”

“Chloe is in New York,” Adrien said. “I thought about calling to check on her and make sure she’s not too lonely. Her mother returned to New York, but I doubt if she’s bothered to visit Chloe.”

“Jagged’s tour travels through New York,” Luka pointed out. 

“I have a couple of ideas —- one, I think I want to have someone hold onto the Miracle Box for me in America for the next several weeks,” Marinette explained. “Two— we already gave Alya and Nino back their Miraculous, but maybe we hand out a couple more.”

“You’re not thinking of giving Chloe the Miracle Box,” Adrien said, concerned. “I’m all for giving her another chance, but…”

“I am thinking of giving her Queen Bee, but no, I was thinking I’d leave the Miracle Box with a non-user that has no clue about any of this,” Marinette said. She exchanged looks with Luka and he nodded. “One of us will keep the Horse and we can quickly acquire more Miraculous if needed.”

“In the meantime, I’ll focus on confirming my father as Hawk Moth,” Adrien suggested. “And we’ll both study up on the translations.”

Marinette held out her fist. Adrien bumped his against her and Luka and Kagami followed suit. “Team Miraculous!”  
.  
.  
.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My apologies for the delay. I’ve been too depressed to write lately. I want to rant just a little— feel free to skip this paragraph and move on to the chapter update. Living in America and practicing medicine during the pandemic, and especially in Texas — it’s frustrating to see the selfish actions of people refusing to wear masks in public, getting people sick with Covid19 and refusing to see the correlation. I had hoped the crisis would open the eyes to every citizen the importance of socialized medicine in this country, but still facing stubborn obstinance where the average citizen believes America is the best! Well, America is #1! #1 at leaving her citizens out to dry during this pandemic. I would ask Canada to annex us, but I’m pretty sure they don’t want us.

.  
.  
.  
It was an overcast day, but fairly warm. Thankfully, school was only a half-day, so Marinette found herself enjoying boba tea with several friends in the park. Her eyes ached from lack of sleep and judging by the dark circles under Luka, Adrien, Kagami, Alya, and Nino’s eyes — they hadn’t faired much better. 

She had divided up the Grimoire translation amongst the six of them — hoping to find solutions and creative options to finally defeat Hawk Moth. So far, things sounded optimistic.

“So we’ll be going by the manor this evening,” Adrien explained, gesturing between himself and Luka. “I’ll find the proof whether or not my father is who I think he might be.”

“You two will go on patrol,” Marinette said, nodding towards Kagami and Nino. “Alya and I will see about the prospective wearers for the Rabbit and Mouse Miraculous.” She’d planned to give Alix the Rabbit miraculous and thought that Mylene would be an excellent candidate for the Mouse. 

“What about the Monkey?” Adrien asked.

Marinette rubbed her mouth thoughtfully. Kim had proved useful on several occasions, but Xuppu was extremely challenging to fight alongside. Their confrontation with Hawk Moth was imminent and there wasn’t time to practice with such a disorderly teammate. “I’m not sure about him. He’s such a chaotic element. And I’ll plan to hold on to the Horse myself and give you the Tiger,” she said. 

“The Dog would be useful in the meeting with Chloe,” Luka pointed out. “I read that Barkk has the ability to discern truth and lies. And is able to maintain stealth and invisibility with a certain power boost.”

“Excellent. Did anyone else learn anything crucial about the Rooster, Pig, Goat, or Ox?” Marinette scanned her friends. “I need something that would be a good match for Max. I think he’ll flesh out the team perfectly.”

“Rooster,” Nino called out. “Cunning yet arrogant. Orikko, is a fierce fighter.” 

“There is a reason cock fights have been popular for centuries,” Kagami pointed out. “They are very protective of their hens, but will fight another cock to the death.”

“The Ox is extremely strong. Stompp would be a good ally and I really think he and Ivan would suit each other,” Luka suggested. “He might feel a bit lost if Mylene is suddenly busy and all his bandmates are oversea.”

“Okay, thank you, everyone,” Marinette said. She drummed her fingers across her knee and pondered the wisdom of passing out so many Miraculous items. 

“Luka and I need to get going,” Adrien announced. He leaned towards Kagami and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Have fun tonight keeping Paris safe.”

“Stay safe,” Marinette said, reaching for Luka and squeezing his strong hand. 

Luka grinned down at her, his eyes twinkled with affection. He laced his fingers with hers. “We will report in to you later tonight.”

Marinette let her gaze settle on Luka’s backside as he and Adrien walked away. Only a sharp jab from Alya’s elbow in her side brought her attention back to the group. “Next week, Luka and I will be America and I’ll speak with Chloe.”

“As you or as the other you?” Kagami asked. “Might be better to let Adrien talk to her — since they are actually friends. I don’t think he’s spoken to her since everything went down.”

“Good point,” Marinette acknowledged. “So will you two really be volunteering at the senior center regularly now?”

Kagami shrugged. “It’’s certainly better than photoshoots with Lila.”

Marinette laughed. “That’s true.”

“So possibly five more allies,” Alya said. “Eleven against two seems like good odds.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
With practiced ease, Cat Noir led the way to breaking into his bedroom. Viperion turned in a stunned circle observing the massive bedroom. “No wonder you put up with an abusive father for so long.” He wound the ouroboros of his bracelet a quarter turn. “We’ve got five minutes.”

“Follow me,” Cat Noir said, leaving his room and heading down the hall for the library. The massive painting of his mother was the first area he wanted to check out. His father spent a great amount of time staring at it. While it could be nostalgia, he had a suspicion it meant something else. 

As they approached Natalie’s office, he heard voices. “Sir, please, re-evaluate your course of action. You’ve already alienated your son. Do you wish to lose him completely?”

“I’m doing this for him,” Gabriel scoffed. “And you work for me! Don’t lose sight of your role in this relationship Ms. Sancoeur.”

“We’ve both read the translation, Gabriel. What if Adrien is the cost?” Nathalie pressed.

“Emilie is the woman I loved. The cost will be the woman I love,” Gabriel said cooly.

“While I am willing to sacrifice my life for your happiness, you don’t know that,” Nathalie argued. “And I don’t believe you love me, or else you wouldn’t ask this of me.”

Adrien exchanged looks with Luka, this was certainly sounding like proof to him, but it was still interpretation. It wasn’t like they were admitting to being Hawk Moth and Mayura. But it was a strong indication of motive and proof that their relationship was more than the Agreste Fashion business.

They walked past the closed office door and approached the library. The larger than life portrait of his mother loomed above them. Adrien reached out and touched her golden hair and the portrait rolled away revealing an elevator. 

“Should we see where it goes?” Luka asked.

“Cat Noir?” Gabriel shouted, his eyes wide in rage as he spied the two standing by the elevator.

“Second Chance,” Luka said, using Viperion’s power. “Okay, we heard an incriminating conversation and then discovered an elevator behind your mom’s painting. Your dad caught us. So let’s go straight to the elevator and see what’s down there.”

While the voices of Nathalia and his father were tempting, Adrien trusted Luka and they quickly found the elevator. They descended to the lower level and he was shocked to see his father had a subterranean garden underneath the estate. 

“Wow,” Luka whispered. 

Adrien echoed the sentiment and then felt the shock grow ten-fold when he discovered the glass coffin on a platform in the middle of the garden. As if walking in a dream, he approached the still form of his mother. He could hear faint beeping sounds from a machine coinciding with the rhythm of her heartbeat. Her chest rose up and down gently.

“She’s alive.” He laid his palm over the glass marveling at how close she was. She hadn’t aged and she certainly wasn’t dead. “I don’t understand. It’s like she’s Snow White in the enchanted glass coffin.”

“Our five minutes is almost up,” Viperion pointed out. The sound of the elevator being in use drew their attention. “I’m going to reset and we’ll leave. I’ll remind you of what we found. We can’t afford to get caught now.”

Adrien nodded, though part of him was upset to lose this memory. “Why are you here and not a hospital, Mère?” How had she become involved in the Miraculous drama? Did she go to Tibet for a film or did she know about the Temple of the Guardians?

“Alright, let’s do this,” Adrien said, eager to start their investigation as he and Luka stood in his room in their alter egos. 

“Already done,” Luka argued. “Let’s go. I’ll explain everything back at the boat house.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
After passing out the additional Miraculous, Marinette went to the Liberty and enjoyed a few rounds of Othello with Juleka, while waiting for Luka to return home. It was their third game and while Marinette had won the first round, Juleka had stomped her in the second game. 

“I’ll miss the science competition on Friday,” Juleka said. “Maybe you can text me the results if anyone from our class places.”

“Sure thing, Juleka,” Marinette promised. “You’re flying out tomorrow?”

“Dad arranged a private jet for us, but wants a few days to acclimate to New York before his concert next week.” Juleka flipped a row of tiles over to white. “You and Luka are coming on Sunday?”

“Yes,” Marinette answered. “We’re flying out that morning on a redeye. I’m excited for Tuesday’s concert.” She surveyed the game board. Juleka had managed to snag three of the four corners. 

“Well hello, beautiful ladies,” Luka said, joining them on the top deck of the houseboat. 

“Good timing,” Juleka said. “Your girlfriend was just about to lose to me again.”

“Oh?” Luka’s eyes widened at the sight of the Othello board. “Oh boy, Juleka is a shark at that game. Did you manage to win at least once?”

“On the second game,” Marinette confessed. 

“I think I’ll turn in, tomorrow is a busy day,” Juleka said, sliding the game pieces back into the box. She grinned at Marinette, the smile akin to Luka’s. “Next time, my brother won’t save you from another loss.”

Marinette laughed, amused at Juleka’s competitive streak. She hadn’t expected it from the shy girl. 

Luka claimed Juleka’s abandoned chair and leaned across the table. “So, that was intense.”

“What happened? Where’s your roommate?”

“He needed some time, so he’s out patrolling.” Luka reached for Marinette’s hand and started to trace the lines on her palm. “His mother is being kept alive in some sort of chamber in a secret lair underground. And we overheard a conversation between his dad and that assistant of his — very incriminating. He didn’t exactly announce he was Hawk Moth, but all signs point to yes.”

“I’m not sure if I’m relieved or disappointed,” Marinette admitted. “Part of me hoped it wouldn’t be him from Adrien’s sake. But, if it’s him, we might have a chance at victory once and for all.”

“Oh, it’s him,” Luka said confidently. “I hated having to tell him, but after I reset time to keep from getting caught his memories were wiped.”

“That’s the curse and the blessing of the Snake,” Marinette said softly. She gripped Luka’s hand. “It’s a heavy burden.”

“Definitely not fun being the bearer of bad news,” Luka agreed. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. “How did your mission go?”

“Four more Miraculous users on our roster,” Marinette answered. “Rabbit, Mouse, Rooster, and Ox.”

“So in four days we’re going on a trip overseas. You excited?” Luka ran his fingers over Marinette’s hand and slowly up her arm. 

The sensation formed goosebumps up and down her flesh. His musician hands were magical. “Very. I’m just a little sad you won’t be able to come to the science fair presentation on Friday.”

“I’m helping your parents with the delivery for the reception.” Luka smiled at her disarmingly. “I’m trying to stay on your parents’ good side so they don’t get too upset about my monopolizing their daughter’s time.”

“Good plan.” Marinette closed her eyes and briefly allowed herself to enjoy being in the moment. “I guess I better go home now before it gets too late.”

“I’ll give you a ride,” Luka offered. “I know you’re perfectly capable, but I’ll sleep better if I do.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.

“Adrien, you have got to give me some warning. You can’t just break into my room,” Kagami scolded. She was busy stretched out on her floor doing flexibility exercises after her patrol of the city. “My father will be moving in by the end of the month and even with your super powers, I doubt he wouldn’t notice your late night visits.”

Adrien sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Plagg, Claws in.”

Kagami looked over at him and felt immediate concern rise. The normally calm and sweet Adrien she knew so well looked absolutely forlorn. “You confirmed your father’s identity?”

“My mother is alive,” Adrien whispered. “She’s in some sort of device in a secret lair under the house. Father has been lying about her — my mother.”

Kagami stood in one fluid movement and crossed gracefully to close the distance between them. She took Adrien’s chin in her hand and forced his green eyes to look up at her. “Then we will find a way to help your mother. We have a mission and we will succeed.”

“She’s in some sort of coma,” Adrien explained, his eyes glimmering with the sheen of unshed tears. “She’s been in the house this whole time.” He closed his eyes. “Part of me wants Hawk Moth to succeed if it means my mother will be restored.”

“At what cost?” Kagami asked sharply. She released his chin and sat next to him on the bed, her thigh brushing against the side of his leg. “Would your life be sacrificed? Do you think your mother would want you to be in a coma in her place?”

“My father seems to think Nathalie will be the one that is sacrificed and she’s willing to risk her life. Nathalie brought kindness and compassion to that cold mausoleum of a mansion. I won’t let my father risk her,” Adrien vowed.

“We will make sure he doesn’t acquire the Cat or Ladybug Miraculous,” Kagami promised. “You have an army fighting alongside you.” She reached for Adrien’s hand and entwined their fingers. “You need action. You need distraction. I want you to call Chloe.”

“What? Chloe? Right now?” Adrien looked over at Kagami in confusion. “It’s eleven o’clock.”

“It’s only five in New York,” Kagami pointed out. “She is your oldest friend. Let her know you’ll be in New York for a couple of days next week and want to see her. It’s what we discussed and if we want her to join our team she can’t be completely blindsided. You can let her know that you suspect your mother’s death was faked and that your aunt is your legal guardian.”

“We still don’t know her position. What if she betrays us?” Adrien asked.

“Do you really think she would betray you? She acts in her self-interest, but her feelings for you are real, Adrien.” Kagami reached for her cell phone on the nightstand. She handed it to Adrien. “Besides, that’s why Marinette and Luka plan to use the Dog Miraculous when you see her to sort out the truth.”

“I don’t think the bit about my mother is appropriate over the phone.” Adrien began to punch in the numbers for Chloe’s phone using the Duo app and smiled into the camera. He memorized all the phone numbers of his friends. He rarely called anyone, but it was a good habit to know important numbers, especially if one’s own cell phone lost battery charge. 

Chloe answered on the first ring, her eyes wide in surprise at seeing Adrien on the app.

“Adrien? What number are you calling from?”

A wry smile spread across Adrien’s lips. “Bonjour, Chloe. It’s great to see you. How are you?”

A gleeful squeal crossed the Atlantic. “Adrien! It’s so good to hear your voice and see your face! I miss you!”

“Life has been less colorful without your presence,” Adrien answered. “I miss seeing you at school.”

“After what I did, I doubt if anyone else does.” She fell silent and Adrien could practically taste her melancholy. “It must be near midnight there. Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Adrien admitted. “I’m living with a friend and my Aunt Emelie is now my legal guardian. I’m having problems with my father.”

“Oh, Adrien, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s actually been an interesting experience and I like staying with my friend. You know how cold my father has become since the loss of my mother.” Adrien looked over at Kagami and she smiled at him encouragingly. “I wanted you to know, I’ll be in New York for a few days next week. I was hoping we could meet up one afternoon.”

“Oh!” Chloe’s joy was palpable. “I’ll email you my school schedule and we can meet after classes. There is a cute cafe near campus or we can go for a walk to Central Park. It will be so good to see you, Adrikins!”

“Great, I look forward to seeing you in a few days, Chloe. Take care, okay?”

“You too!” 

Adrien hung up and handed the phone back to Kagami. “Thanks, it was a good idea to call her. She may be a selfish person, but she’s still my friend. It felt normal — to talk to her again.”

“Good.” Kagami set the phone on her nightstand. She ambled towards Adrien and placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned forward until her nose brushed against his and their eyes locked. “Another sense of normalcy is when you make out with your beautiful girlfriend after sneaking into her room at night.”

Adrien’s hands gripped Kagami’s waist and he playfully nipped at her lips. “Best idea I’ve heard all day.”  
.  
.  
.

OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Fridays used to be Marinette’s favorite day of the week. It not only marked the start of the weekend, but it was the day teachers usually gave out exams. She enjoyed exams - assuming she was well studied and prepared for them, which she usually was. Solving puzzles was one of Marinette’s favorite activities — it made her a talented Ladybug. 

Today, there were no scholastic exams. Her main mental puzzles were related to her team’s upcoming battle with Hawk Moth. They had confirmed his identity with Adrien and Luka’s venture into the Agreste manor two days before. They’d read through the Grimoire translation and had various tools enhancing the powers of their kwami. She’d passed out four more Miraculous to Max, Alix, Mylene, and Ivan. They didn’t know her dual identity, but had been eager to do their part in saving Paris. 

“Lost in thought?” Alya asked, bumping her shoulder against Marinette’s. “Thinking about a particular boy or just thinking?”

“So many thoughts,” Marinette confessed. “Right now, I’m curious what the judges think of my science project.”

“The wait is almost over,” Alya said, gesturing towards the clock across the room. 

“I hope Adrien will make it,” Marinette worried. He’d attended school the second half of the week, but he’d been quiet. Thankfully, the teachers hadn’t prodded, knowing that he was no longer with his father and that his aunt was now his legal guardian. 

“He’ll be here. He’s understandably distracted,” Alya pointed out. 

Luka had explained the discoveries he made with Adrien in the Agreste manor. Emelie was very much alive, if not comatose. Gabriel Agreste should have had her in the hospital, or under some sort of medical care. The fact that he was caring for her in secret indicated to them that Emelie was under a supernatural medical ailment. There was nothing in the Grimoire regarding the affects of using a damaged Miraculous. How had Emelie come into possession of the Peacock and Butterfly? It was decided that after they defeated Hawk Moth they’d travel to the Guardians’ Temple and seek advice. If the Guardians took away the Miraculous from the Parisian teens, they would rather lose their powers after defeating Paris’ supervillain. Maybe Marinette’s memory loss when she lost her position as Guardian of the Miracle box would be easier to recover from sooner rather than later.

“Now, where did you go?” Alya teased. “You look a million miles away.”

“Thinking about Tibet,” Marinette answered. “My great uncle’s province in China isn’t far from there.” 

Across the room, she could see Adrien and Nino entering. “He’s a pretty good actor,” Alya commented. Adrien’s face was lively and his green eyes flashed excitedly in his conversation with Nino. 

“I think he’s compartmentalizing,” Marinette reasoned. 

The speakers buzzed with static drawing their attention. Standing center stage of the auditorium, Principal Damocles cleared his throat into the microphone. “This year, we had some very impressive entries into the science fair. As you all know, the top three places will gain entry into the Regional competition and the top three from Regions will then compete at the national level.”

Principal Damocles turned to his left and gestured for the science teacher to take over his place. “Ms. Mendeleiev will announce the winners.”

The violet haired teacher still wore her white lab coat, but otherwise was dressed in an elegant pantsuit for the affair. “Welcome, students and esteemed guests! This year, as Principal Damocles point out, we had a very good turn out. It wasn’t easy, but our judges have made their decision after much deliberation. In third place we have Alix Kubdel and Mylene Haprele for their experiment in time travel. In second place Max Kante and Sabrina Raincomprix for their revolutionary computer program. And in first place with their experiment regarding renewable and sustainable energy — Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Students and faculty began to cheer and the science teacher stepped back from the microphone to allow the principal to once again address the audience. 

Principal Damocles gestured for silence by waving his hands palms down repeatedly. “Now, I realize how unusual it is for all three top places to come from the same class. But I can assure you, during the judging process the names of the budding scientists were kept secured. I believe this speaks to the high intelligence and creative energy Ms. Bustier has encouraged in her classroom. Feel free to mingle about the science fair for the next couple of hours and see the wonders our school has produced.”

“I can hardly believe after everything, we ended up getting first place,” Adrien said, standing behind Marinette.

Alya rushed into Nino’s eager arms and hugged him close. “Maybe next time,” Nino said apologetically. 

“We received a passing score, that’s all I cared about,” Alya protested. “I prefer to devote my talents to journalism, not science.” She grinned at Marinette. “Though, I’m glad other people can be the brilliant scientists this world needs!”

“My parents are going to be upset that they missed this,” Marinette said. “They had a catering event for a couple’s who's wedding was postponed for a year after the bride became sick with a nasty virus.”

“I’m grateful that my father missed it,” Adrien said. “Can you image? Years of him missing my events and if he bothered to show up now after he’s burned his bridges?”

“Um, maybe you spoke too soon,” Marinette said quietly. At the entrance to the auditorium stood Gabriel Agreste with Nathalie at his side. As usual, he was the picture of elegance and while several people seemed to recognize him, no one dared to approach the imposing figure.

Adrien followed her gaze. “You two better walk away so he doesn’t realize how good of friends we are,” he said quietly to Alya and Nino. “I’ll try to get rid of him.”

“Dude, maybe he’s just here because he’s proud,” Nino suggested. “Guard yourself, don’t give away what you know.” He and Alya strode towards the refreshments, casual classmates to the casual eye.

“Should I go?” Marinette asked.

“Why would you? We just scored the number one position in the science fair. It’s natural that we’d be celebrating together.” Adrien turned to face his father directly, angling himself so that Marinette was slightly behind him.

“Adrien,” Gabriel greeted. His cold silvery eyes flickered beyond his son to Marinette. “Congratulations on your victory. I apologize for not appreciating the dedication you both had for this project.”

“I give my best effort in everything that I do,” Adrien answered. He smiled briefly at Nathalie. “Thanks for coming, Nathalie. I assume you told father about this fair?”

“I gently reminded him is all. It was already marked on his schedule long before the dispute between you two. I trust you are well?” Nathalie had no expression on her face, but her eyes betrayed a warmth she held for Adrien. 

“I came to apologize — to you both— for my behavior. Witnessing your victory was a pleasant bonus,” Gabriel explained. “I wanted to ask if you’d reconsider returning home, Adrien.”

“I’m sorry father, but it is too soon. I will consider your request at a latter time perhaps,” Adrien said. “It is nice to know that you actually want me home.”

“Adrien, I am your father,” Gabriel hissed.

“And no longer my legal guardian. Father, I respect you and I love you. But, your behavior is unhealthy. I will return home if you agree to therapy. I ask that you complete at least six weeks of therapy before I consider returning to the manor.”

“Six weeks of therapy?” Gabriel echoed quietly.

“We received that request from your aunt Madam Graham de Vanily,” Nathalie interjected smoothly. “I have already started the search for a suitable therapist who is able to accommodate Mr. Agreste’s demanding schedule.” She looked over at Gabriel and caught his eyes. “We decided it was a reasonable request.”

“It’s a very helpful mechanism when dealing with grief,” Adrien added, watching his father carefully. “Mother would want you to move past your grief and learn to live again.”

The muscle clenching in Gabriel’s jaw was the only indication of his irritation. “Of course.”

“Ms. Sancoeur, would you like me to show you our experiment in its completed form?” Marinette offered, smiling politely.

Gabriel shooed her off with a casual wave of hand and Marinette led Nathalie towards their project. 

As they crossed the distance in mutual silence, Marinette pondered the idea of Nathalie as the Peacock Miraculous user. Would she be able to get her to say anything incriminating? She’d have to choose her words carefully, so as not to give away her own position. “Ms. Sancoeur, are you familiar with renewable energy?”

“It was one of the topics I addressed with Adrien while I was tutoring him before he attended this public school,” Nathalie said. “He has always expressed interest in trying to save the world. He is a precious boy. I appreciate you being his friend in this difficult time.”

“It’s no hardship. Adrien is a very caring person. I believe that’s why his father’s violent outbursts worry him so much,” Marinette confessed. They arrived at the experiment and a giant blue ribbon was pinned to the poster board behind it. “Here it is,” she said, changing the subject. She then went into minute detail explaining the experiment, their findings, and how those findings could make a difference when it came to renewable energy for the community.

“You two are just a couple of superheroes, aren’t you?” Nathalie murmured, awed by the project. 

“Speaking of superheroes,” Marinette said, grasping at the opportunity. “It’s been quiet these past few months. I sure am glad I’ve been able to have the occasional temper tantrum without being Akumatized. Aren’t you?”

“I doubt if you are prone to temper tantrums, Ms Dupain-Cheng. However, I too have enjoyed the respite from attacks on Paris. One can only hope that Hawk Moth has gone into retirement. Perhaps, he realizes the error of his ways.”

“Somehow, I doubt that, but we can always hope!” Marinette said optimistically. “At least we still have Ladybug and Cat Noir to keep us safe.”

“I suppose we do,” Nathalie murmured. She straightened and glanced to Gabriel and Adrien. “Thank you for showing me your project, Ms Dupain-Cheng. I must return to Mr. Agreste now.”

“Of course.” Marinette smiled sweetly as a couple of family members from other students began to approach. “If you don’t mind, I need to stay over here to answer questions.”

Marinette watched from the corner of her eyes, the exchange between Adrien and his father while explaining their project to her audience. After another two minutes, Gabriel and Nathalie left and Adrien strode towards her, his expression tired.

He stood beside Marinette while she explained their experiment to a few more people. Once the auditorium began to thin out, he finally spoke. “It’s exhausting holding conversation with someone that lies to your face.”

“Are you looking forward to your trip?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien nodded. “You’ll be picking me up?”

“Me or Luka,“ Marinette agreed. “One of us will come get you Tuesday afternoon of next week —- that will put you six hours earlier in the day stateside.” 

“I talked to her already, she’s excited about meeting up. I’m optimistic,” Adrien confessed. “I just, don't want to get my hopes up.” He pulled out a folding chair and sat down in exhaustion. “I can’t believe he showed up.”

“He does love you — in his way. He probably misses you,” Marinette reasoned.

“Misses controlling me like a dress-up doll is more like,” Adrien muttered.

“Cheer up that attitude, we don’t know when the next Akuma attack will strike. We can’t afford negative emotions to sabotage us,” Marinette warned.

Adrien sighed. “You’re right.” He closed his eyes and took a few meditative deep breaths. “It will be over soon — one way or another.”  
.  
.  
.  
.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

He was on cloud nine. While it was perfectly reasonable to use the Horse Miraculous to teleport to New York, it would have been suspicious. Luka did decline the use of his father’s private jet and instead road coach with Marinette on Air France. They had tickets for first class, but after passing an elderly couple that were obviously struggling with their arthritis, they traded seats with them.

Sometimes, it was the little acts of kindness that were truly heroic.

“This is certainly different than Paris,” Marinette remarked. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as they walked the nighttime streets of New York City illuminated by countless advertising screenings and building lights. 

They had taken the subway from the airport and the sheer amount of people, speaking a variety of languages, was a bit overwhelming. Luka missed the peace of his houseboat, but was glad to have Marinette by his side in this concrete jungle. 

He glanced down at map on his phone and then oriented himself to the street signs. “We turn left at this next street and then we’ll be a few blocks from the hotel.” 

“Times Square,” Marinette whispered. “I wonder what it’s like during New Years.”

“Crowded.” Luka slid his arm around Marinette’s shoulder and pulled her against him as they continued to walk alongside one another. They packed light - a backpack each. He’d left his guitar back home and felt a little like a toddler without their security blanket. 

“Are you excited to play in your father’s concert?” Marinette asked. 

“Excited, nervous.” Luka pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Distracted by the beautiful woman at my side.”

“After we drop off our gear at the hotel, I’d like to explore the city some more. I feel restless after that flight,” Marinette explained. “It’s so strange to be so far away from home.”

“Did you go to space once?” Luka paused before the street crossing and watched as the line of yellow taxis sped past. There was a blind woman to their right and as soon as the cross walk indicated pedestrian crossing and started chirping like a bird, she eased confidently across with the cane.

“Amazing,” Marinette whispered in awe, her attention also on the woman. “I am always impressed with humanity’s ability to overcome barriers.”

“That’s part of what makes you a good leader,” Luka pointed out. “We’ll be sharing a suite with Juleka and Rose at the hotel. Juleka says the chocolate chip cookies in the lobby are sweeter than Christmas.”

Marinette shifted her backpack strap across her shoulders. It was a heavier load than Luka’s considering the Miracle Box was stashed inside. He would have offered to carry it, but he didn’t want to insult his girlfriend.

They found themselves strolling down Broadway and the sounds of excited fans waiting outside the theaters ran in their ears. Luka paused in front of a poster for The Lion King. He loved the cartoon when he was little. 

“Would you like to watch this while we’re here?” Marinette asked. “I think we should at least see one Broadway show while we’re here.”

“I would love to see this one. Is there a particular show you’d like to see?” Luka asked.

Marinette grinned up at him. “Phantom of the Opera.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.

It was hard not to stay snuggled on the sofa with Luka. The television was on some National Geographic series about plate tectonics — fascinating, yet easy to ignore. An hour before, they’d finished watching a matinee performance of The Lion King on Broadway.

Marinette breathed in her boyfriend’s scent. He smelled especially wonderful with the new sandalwood and teak body wash they picked up the night before. She wore the Horse glasses perched on top of her head and Luka wore the Dog collar around his neck — looking like some sort of gothic choker.

Luka traced his finger around the edge of the collar. “It’s taking a bit of time to get used to this,” he muttered.

“I could wear it,” Marinette suggested.

Luka shook his head. “We’ve discussed this already and decided you are already donning two Miraculous, I can bare two — especially since the Snake and Dog are both minor powers.” He grinned down at her. “Besides, it goes with my punk rock image.” 

Marinette pressed her forehead against his upper arm. “Okay, okay. I need to pick up Adrien soon and you have practice.”

“It’s so wild that I’ll be performing with Jagged Stone on an international concert!” Luka sighed happily. “If you told me this two years ago, I’d have had a heart attack.”

“It’s a good thing you can’t tell your past self then,” Marinette said. She tilted up her face and kissed his warm cheek. “I’ll text Penny before we need to meet up with Adrien and Chloe.”

“Sounds good.” Luka took a deep breath and then pushed himself off the couch, pulling Marinette alongside him. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

While Luka was busy practicing with Jagged, Marinette utilized the Horse Miraculous and teleported Adrien to New York. The travel time was significantly superior to the eight hour flight over the Atlantic. 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be used to that,” Adrien confessed when they arrived at the suite’s kitchen.

“Just so you know, you’ll have to fill your water canister up before we leave, unless you want to pay a fortune for bottled water at a convenient store,” Marinette warned.

“There aren’t fountains here?” Adrien asked.

“Not like the ones in Paris,” Marinette admitted. They’d learned a great deal about the water filtration system in Paris while working on their renewable energy project. The use of Ozone and UV light was vastly superior to the use of Chlorine utilized by the U.S. 

“And there’s a concert tonight?” 

“The next three nights actually,” Marinette said. “Luka will be performing tonight and tomorrow with Jagged. He’s pretty excited.”

“Wow!” Adrien smiled at the idea. Like Marinette, he was a huge Jagged Stone fan. “Maybe one day I can play the keyboard for him.”

“If Luka puts in a good word for you, I’m sure Jagged would consider it,” Marinette said. “Are you ready to meet Chloe?”

“We’re not meeting until after her classes finish this afternoon.” Adrien looked at the time on his cell phone, noting it had adjusted to Eastern time. “We still have three hours. Did you figure out what do with Barkk?”

“Since we have a few hours, Luka will wear the Dog Miraculous. Barkk’s personality is a little difficult for me,” Marinette explained.

A wide grin spread across Adrien’s lips. “That’s because you’re a cat person.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn’t deny the statement. “How did things go with Kagami’s father?”

“His flight was delayed due to a bad storm. Looks like tomorrow night is the big dinner with the family,” Adrien explained. A fine bead of sweat broke out across his brow. Absently, he wiped the perspiration away with the back of his hand. “It would be easier to meet him if we weren’t plotting the final take down of my father and I wasn’t currently homeless.”

“Just be yourself — you’re impressive without your family name, Adrien. He might not think anyone is good enough for his beloved daughter, but if someone were — it would surely be you,” Marinette reassured him. 

“I still have this vague hope that maybe we’ll be able to reason with my father and he’ll see the error of his ways and we won’t have to ruin his life,” Adrien said softly. “He’s a super villain, so I don’t really see how that’s possible.”

“Don’t give up hope just yet,” Marinette encouraged. “Ladybug’s powers of restoration have consistently repaired the damage done by Hawk Moth and his allies. Technically, the Miraculous users are vigilantes. It may be that we can abide by the spirit of the law rather than the rule of the law.”

Adrien chuckled. “You’re taking those Arthurian stories to heart from Miss Bustier’s literature class.” 

“What good is learning if you don’t apply the lessons to your life?” Marinette countered.

“Touché. So, what will we do with these next few hours?” Adrien asked.

Marinette opened her email on her cell phone and pulled up the online tickets she’d reserved for a boat tour of the New York Harbor. “I thought we might do the tourist thing. Look at the Statue of Liberty that our fellow Frenchmen sent the Americans at the end of the nineteenth century.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
The harbor tour had been a nice chance to enjoy both the water and cool breeze off the New York coast. Luka had met Adrien and Marinette at the docks afterwards and they’d taken the subway towards the area of Chloe’s private school. Chloe had suggested they meet at a small cafe so Adrien went to the cafe while Marinette and Luka waited across the street at a Starbucks. There really was one on every corner.

“Adriknins!” Chloe rushed at Adrien and enveloped him in a fierce hug. Only his cat-like reflexes kept him from toppling over from the impact. 

“It’s good to see you too, Chloe,” Adrien said winded and trying to disentangle the blond’s arms from around him. “How’s New York treating you?”

“Mommy won’t speak to me and Daddy barely will,” Chloe confessed, her icy-blue eyes shimmering with tears. “Even Sabrina doesn’t answer my calls. She wrote me one letter when I first got here, but that was to say her father wouldn’t allow her to associate with a criminal. Though, she didn’t blame me for what happened and was still rooting for me — but silently.”

“Let’s go for a walk,” Adrien suggested, noting the various stares they were receiving. He could see Marinette and Luka in his peripheral vision and hoped Luka was able to get what he needed with Barkk. He wanted to believe in Chloe’s redemption. She was his oldest friend — selfish and misguided, but still with a good heart. 

“It really means a lot that you’re visiting and when you called, I was so overjoyed. You’ll like Central Park. We can get there in just a kilometer’s walk.” Chloe looped her elbow through Adrien’s and began to drag him in the southeastern direction. “Can you believe these Americans don’t use the metric system? How barbaric! And learning a second language is something most don’t even attempt until around fifteen! No wonder they are so hopeless.”

Adrien frowned at the latter comment. “It’s important to begin learning additional languages before the age of eight,” he agreed. “The sooner you learn a second language, the easier it is to pick up additional languages later in life. Mandarin is the fourth language I know.”

“Exactly!” Chloe smiled up at him and she really was pretty when she was acting without her usual malice. “Though, it actually is okay here. I’ve made a few friends that like me for me — not because of who my parents are. There’s even this nice boy. He plays hockey.”

“Oh really? How did you two meet?” Adrien asked.

“On the debate team. I’m actually really good at arguing it seems. And then he asked me to be his French tutor.” She smiled absently. 

They continued to walk in companionable silence until they reached the park. Adrien hoped that Marinette and Luka were still within hearing distance, but with the Dog’s enhanced powers it shouldn’t be a problem. 

Adrien cut to the chase. “I’ve got to ask you, Chloe. Why? Why did you team up with Hawk Moth?” 

Chloe’s shoulders slumped at the question and her overall presence deflated somewhat. “The truth?” Chloe asked. “It would be easy if I said it was because I was jealous and wanted the Bee powers. I do feel I make an amazing Queen Bee. But the real reason, Ladybug was right. It was foolish to reveal my identity so brazenly. My parents were constantly in danger as a result. When Hawk Moth approached me, I really had no choice, but to comply. I just didn’t anticipate the dark version of Queen Bee to be so corrupting. I was arrogant. I thought I could defeat him by joining him.” Chloe shrugged. “At least Ladybug’s powers restored everything so the damage wasn’t permanent.” 

“Chloe, do you know who Hawk Moth is?” Adrien felt his heart warm with hope at her answer. 

“He seems very familiar, but I couldn’t say for sure,” Chloe admitted. She smiled up at him with a wavering expression. “I’m not very helpful and for that I’m sorry.” 

“We all make mistakes, Chloe. It’s important that we learn from them.” Adrien gestured towards an unoccupied bench. “Can you wait here for a moment? I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab us a couple of ice creams from that vender we passed a little while ago.”

“Sure,” Chloe agreed. She sat heavily on the bench and slouched immediately. The confident girl he knew from France was gone, defeated by her poor choices.

Adrien reached for her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m not mad at you, Chloe. You were put in an impossible situation.” She looked up at him, hope shining in her pale eyes. “Strawberry still your favorite?” She nodded.

Adrien took off at a run for the vender. Marinette and Luka waited at the cart, each partaking in an ice cream. “What do you think?” He asked Luka in the Dog miraculous. 

“I think New Yorkers assume I’m a cosplayer,” Luka joked. He looked down at Marinette. 

“She’s sincere,” Marinette said. “She one-hundred percent believes everything she’s said. It does make sense that Hawk Moth would threaten her parents. If I’d been in the same situation, I might have done the same thing.” She sighed. “Which is why secret identities are so important — at least from the villain.” She licked her ice cream and glanced towards Chloe on the bench. “But now we know the identity of Hawk Moth too. He wouldn’t expect Chloe’s return as Queen Bee.”

“Nor our expanded roster,” Adrien agreed. “So, do I give her the Miraculous as Adrien or as Cat?” 

“It’s a gamble either way,” Marinette reasoned. “If we are half-hearted, she might only half-heartedly join us. If Ladybug and Cat Noir ask her to join and offer her both forgiveness and friendship — that would be powerful.”

“I’m going to feed Barkk the rest of my ice cream under that shady tree over there,” Luka said. 

Adrien and Marinette walked back towards Chloe. Adrien handed the surprised blond her strawberry ice cream cone. 

“Marinette?” Chloe gaped. “You’re here with Adrien?”

“More like Adrien is here with me and my boyfriend,” Marinette explained, sitting next to Chloe on the bench while Adrien sat on Chloe’s other side. “We’ve been debating about what to do with you, Chloe. However, I’d like to offer you a chance of redemption.”

“How do you plan to help redeem me, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked coldly. She bit into her ice cream cone savagely.

“Chloe Bourgeois, I have come to offer you the Miraculous of the Bee. Will you use your powers to help us defeat Hawk Moth once and for all?” Marinette held out her hand, offering the Bee hair comb. 

Chloe’s gaze swiveled between the comb and Marinette’s eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m Cat Noir,” Adrien explained, earning a shocked icy stare.

“And I’m Ladybug,” Marinette confessed.

Chloe chuckled softly. “No wonder you didn’t want to give me the Miraculous.” She reached her hand over Marinette’s and accepted the Bee Miraculous. “I will do all in my power to help you defeat Hawk Moth, but I don’t know how much help I’ll be on the other side of the Atlantic.”

“We have the ability to teleport,” Marinette explained. 

“And apparently Hawk Moth is my father,” Adrien added. He handed over a box of colorful treats for Pollen. “These will enhance your kwami’s powers. There’s a list of instructions included. I suggest you familiarize yourself. We will be striking next week.”

Chloe closed her fist tight around the comb and slipped the box of treats into her purse. “I will not let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” Adrien agreed. 

“And if you’re up to it, we’re going to Jagged Stone’s concert tonight — we’ll be watching from the front row if you’re interested in joining us,” Marinette offered. 

“How did you arrange that?” Chloe asked.

“I’m dating his son,” Marinette answered with a cheeky grin. She placed her hand on Chloe’s wrist. “This time, try not to tell everyone about your alter ego.”  
.  
.  
.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

.  
.  
.  
It felt surreal to be preparing for his father’s concert in another country on the other side of the Atlantic. Luka worried he lacked the endurance to keep up with the professional musicians. His constant strumming and carrying his guitar around everywhere actually seemed to result in higher endurance compared to most. If he had more preparation, he’d have been able to memorize more of the tour’s songs. As it was, Jagged had been incredibly impressed that he’d be playing the first set.

Luka wasn’t going to fanboy to his own father. He’d studied Jagged’s works so much over the years that he could usually predict a good portion of the melodies. 

He had a necklace hidden under his shirt with the promise ring attached he’d gotten for Marinette. He wanted to give it to her after the concert, but wanted time to enjoy a romantic evening with her to lead up to the gift. He’d been too busy thus far between rehearsing and helping to recruit Chloe to the cause.

There was still some time before the concert and he’d gone on stage to test the sound and sooth his nerves. The audience hadn’t been allowed into the arena yet, but he could see the friends of the family gathered in the front row. He smiled at Marinette when she met his gaze. 

It was nice, her bright blue eyes were laser focused on him. Vaguely, he noticed his sister, Rose, Adrien, and Chloe gathered together. It was nice that his sister’s class had so many friends. He wondered what school would be like in the next term when he shared the same campus with all his bandmates and his girl friend. 

He especially wondered what it would be like once Hawk Moth was gone and he could enjoy his teenage years without constantly worry about Paris’ local terrorist. 

He managed to draw his gaze away from Marinette and allowed himself to be lost in the acoustics of his instrument.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Marinette found herself mesmerized by the sight of Luka strumming his chords on stage. It felt like it was just the two of them in the entire arena, but she knew that within a short time the place would be packed with screaming fans. At least she got to enjoy watching him concentrate and become lost in the music. She’d been enjoying the way his dark raven and blue hair fell over his eyes when he caught her gaze.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wished for a moment they could just leave everyone behind and enjoy a cool night on the top of the Empire State building. Luka looked away first and Marinette became more aware of the friends standing around her.

“I’m really impressed you were able to fly over for the concert,” Rose said, chatting with Adrien amiably. “If only Ivan could have come, we’d have our whole band here! Can you imagine Kitty Section getting to perform on a real, professional stage?”

Adrien smiled charmingly at her. “I’m glad I was able to make it.” He gestured towards the stage where Luka stood practicing the songs on his guitar. The concert wouldn’t start for another hour, but the Parisian teens were allowed early entrance to explore and get settled. 

“I remember him,” Chloe said quietly in Adrien’s ear. Her gaze was locked on Luka. “From when I was under the influence of you-know-who. He’s the viper boy.”

“It’s best not to comment on such things in public,” Adrien whispered back. “Be sure to take a picture so we can remember tonight,” he said louder. 

“You’re right!” Chloe held out her cell phone and snapped a photo of the two of them with the stage and Luka in the background. “I might not want to show this to my new boyfriend. He might be jealous seeing me in a photo with two other handsome men.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Juleka asked Marinette, diverting her attention from the others. 

“We’ll talk after the show,” Marinette explained. “Luka and I will be returning to Paris soon and I was hoping you would safeguard something for me until I can come back for it.”

“Sure, but I’m pretty sure Luka has something he wants to talk to you about after the show,” Juleka said sweetly. She raised her left hand and a silver and amethyst tennis bracelet dangled. “What do you think? It’s a gift from my father.”

Marinette smiled and gently grasped Juleka's wrist to examine the jewelry. “It’s beautiful! Purple is definitely your color.”

“He did good,” Juleka agreed, her eyes sparkling in happiness. “Halfway during the show, we can go backstage if we want and join Luka since he’s only playing the first set.” She looked on the other side of Marinette at Chloe. “She’s actually being nice. It’s strange to see her this way.”

“I know,” Marinette agreed. “Apparently, America has been good for her.”

“Her parents are toxic for her,” Juleka said. “Ignored by the mother and pampered by the father, though neither actually spend time with her. I’m really learning a lot about healthy families now that mine is being mended. I actually started seeing a counselor with my parents and it’s been really helpful.”

This was the first Marinette was hearing of a counselor. She wanted to ask if Luka was seeing one too, but if he wanted her to know, he’d have told her, but it hurt to think he would be keeping such a secret.

As if reading her expression, Juleka smiled shyly. “Luka isn’t seeing the counselor. He seems to have taken everything in stride. I’m pretty envious of how mellow he is and how he adapts to stressful situations.”

“He’s definitely been a steadying force in my own life,” Marinette confessed. “Honestly, I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“I’ve never seen him this happy before,” Juleka admitted. “I know we’re pretty young and all, but Luka has always been an old soul. Please, Marinette, don’t take him for granted.”

Marinette nodded. She had taken Luka for granted for too long a time. It wasn’t until they started to actually date on a regular basis that she understood just what a treasure he was. She didn’t intend to take him for granted ever again. Her main concern was the possibility of forgetting about him and their time together if the Order of the Guardians revoked her status.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
It was strange walking around the estate with her father, Kanzan Tsurugi. Kagami’s dad had arrived at Paris a few hours before and wanted his daughter to give him a tour of their home. The serious, Japanese businessman listened intently as Kagami recited the history of their estate. It was a beautiful piece of real estate, but she was glad she didn’t live in it during the French Revolution. The original family whom had built the estate three centuries earlier had met a very violent end at the edge of a bloody guillotine.

“I wanted to speak with you about this Hawk Moth, Ladybug, and Cat Noir business,” her father stated, jarring Kagami from her tour. “When your mother decided you would both leave Japan for France, I had no idea you’d be living in a city with such routine violence. You’ve been Akumatized — twice, is it?”

“Yes, Otousan, but Ladybug uses her power to reset reality and repair whatever damage was sustained,” Kagami protested. She wanted to mention she’d been a hero a number of times too, but it would go against the hero-code to inform non-heroes of her secret identity.

“Sit with me,” Kanzan said, sitting on the couch in the hallway. “The reason I came to Paris now, instead of a few weeks from now as I intended, is because of the imminent danger I sense for this city. You know that I enjoy traveling to various religious sites around the world.”

Kagami nodded. Visiting the holy cities of different religions was one of her father’s favorite past-times. He claimed it helped him understand his clients better. When she was thirteen, he’d taken her to several temples in India. It had been an almost magical experience.

“The last place I visited was a Shaolin temple in Tibet,” he explained. “I’ve been friends with the Agreste family for about two decades. I remember a conversation I had with Emilie a few years ago, before her unexpected death. She was extremely interested in Tibet and in some ancient stories she read about regarding the Miraculous.”

Kagami felt her mouth run dry, but she said nothing. 

“Imagine my surprise to discover that images over the satellite had changed over a certain region of Tibet,” Kanzan continued. “According to the computer, there has been no change, but comparing satellite images now to printed versions I had from four years ago when Emilie first mentioned her interest there is a notable difference. There is an entire complex within the mountains that wasn’t there four years ago. They weren’t there a hundred years ago or even a hundred and fifty years ago.”

“That’s odd,” Kagami said, once it became apparent her father was waiting for a response.

“Is it? I wouldn’t think so, if Ladybug’s power can repair damage done by other Miraculous,” Kanzan argued. “I decided to visit this Shaolin temple.”

“Did they let you in?” Kagami asked, her pulse beat wildly in anticipation. Did her father have answers? They’d wondered if contacting the resurrected Order of the Guardians might be the answer to their problem with Hawk Moth.

“They were quite interested in me,” Kanzan confessed. “You see, my great-great- great-grandfather had been a student at this Tibetan school. While he’d been on assignment, to Japan, it was destroyed. Also, it seems that my daughter is one of the Miraculous users.” He lifted an unfamiliar necklace from around his throat, the charm on it appeared to be the shape of the Milkyway Galaxy. “And they gave me this to aid you. Ladybug’s powers have been used too frequently over the past three years, that they are afraid it might cause a rip in the time-space continuum.”

“Why would they give you this Miraculous and not send one of their own?” Kagami asked.

“Oh, but I am one of their own,” Kanzan protested. “My grandfather didn’t speak of his heritage from Tibet to my father, he did teach me as his grandfather taught him and his grandfather’s grandfather taught him. I’ve had access to the history of the Miraculous Codex that he had inherited.” The touched the charm at his chest. “This is the Miraculous of Order — as ancient as the Creation and Destruction Miraculous of the Ladybug and Cat. The Order of the Guardians are trying to acclimate to the change of technology brought about in the past one-hundred and seventy years. They felt I was more suited for the task at hand.” 

For a few moments, Kagami was speechless, hardly able to believe that fate would bring her father into battle with them. His power wouldn’t have a time limit because he was an adult. “We have a plan to finally defeat Hawk Moth,” Kagami said quietly.. “We believe his identity to be Gabriel Agreste.”

“That is the belief of the Order as well,” Kanzan said. “Especially, when I told them about Emilie’s obsession with the Miraculous and subsequent demise.” He laid the back of his head against the wall in fatigue. “Their theory is that she found the damaged Peacock Miraculous and it drained her life-force to the point of death, but not actual death.”

“The Peacock has been repaired in the last few months,” Kagami admitted. “Hawk Moth gained access to the former Guardian’s grimoire translations.”

“With my investment in the Agreste company, it would not be unusual to arrange a business dinner with Gabriel,” Kanzan suggested. “Especially, with our children involved in a romantic liaison.” He reached for Kagami’s hand and held it softly. “My precious child, I will aid you in this great mission and we will succeed.”

Kagami hugged her father close, relieved to have his solid support. She hadn’t hugged him since she’d been about five, but right now she felt akin to a little girl. Kagami was confident that her friends were going to be able to defeat Hawk Moth, but with her father’s involvement, she had no doubt of their impending success.

Kanzan patted Kagami’s back awkwardly, his posture stiff. “Now, that we’ve had this conversation, let us practice your swordsmanship. Your mother says you could use improvement and that you’ve been distracted lately.” He pulled back away from her and his gray eyes twinkled in amusement. “I can’t imagine what you might find so distracting.”

“Of course, Otousan,” Kagami agreed.

“But just for an hour. I want you to call your friends in the morning,” Kanzan said. “I think it is time for a training for all the Miraculous users. In the past, once gifted a Miraculous, the user would train with the Order for about a year. We’ll see what we can do in a few days.”

“While I trust you completely, it might be difficult for Ladybug and Cat Noir,” Kagami pointed out.

Kanzan held up the Order Miraculous. “I believe I will be able to convince them, if need be.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Marinette and Luka left the concert during the second set, while their friends watched the last hour from backstage. Luka had made reservations for them at State Grill and Bar — the famous restaurant in the Empire State Building. Adrien planned to walk Chloe back to her dorm before meeting back with them at the hotel. He’d decided to stay the night and the three Miraculous users would return to France together the next day.

The restaurant served American fare, which meant a hodgepodge of international cuisines. She and Luka sat side-by-side on a bench seat looking out the window into the brightly-lit city. Their fingers brushed against each other as they shared a plate of calamari. 

“You were really amazing. I’m surprised you didn’t want to stay for the second set,” Marinette said.

“Listening to the band and being in the band are two different experiences — the former can’t compare to the latter,” Luka explained. “Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you before things get really crazy.”

“I’m not complaining,” Marinette assured him. She wiped her hands on a linen napkin and then laid her palm over Luka’s muscular thigh, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his tight jeans. 

Luka laid his hand over hers and laced their fingers together. He looked down at her and smiled. “I have a gift for you, Marinette. It’s a symbol of my love and affection for you.” He used his free hand to lift a necklace over his head and with the ring centered on his palm offered it to Marinette. “This ring represents my promise to you — my promise to be true. If we were older, I’d be proposing, but I understand we both still have a lot of growing up to do.”

Marinette laid her free hand over Luka’s and the ring on the necklace. The metal was warm from Luka’s chest. “I can’t imagine wanting to grow up with anyone else,” she said quietly.

“Will you accept this ring?” Luka asked. “As a sign of my commitment to you?”

Marinette nodded and Luka smiled in relief. He withdrew his hands and unhooked the necklace’s clasp and removed the ring. Marinette held out her hand and Luka slipped it onto her ring finger. 

It was a beautiful ring — platinum band, diamond center stone and two ruby side stones.

“I’m afraid there’s no magic in this bit of jewelry,” Luka said, smiling.

“You’re wrong there,” Marinette protested. She laid her hand against Luka’s shoulder and raised her hand in front of them, the stones on the ring sparkling. “It makes me feel warm and loved inside.”

Luka slipped his arm around Marinette’s back and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Your presence makes me feel that same way.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“Okay, I’m glad I stayed because I’ve never been in a heated swimming pool inside of a hotel,” Adrien confessed. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty relaxing. Strange looking up and seeing a ceiling overhead instead of the sky though,” Luka said. He floated lazily on his back, enjoying the way the water soothed the tension from his muscles. Marinette was chatting with Juleka back in the suite and while Adrien was supposed to return Chloe to her dorm, she was still actually visiting with Rose in the shallow end of the pool. Chloe’s boyfriend Josh had joined them. He seemed decent — his French was pretty basic, but they spoke enough English they could all communicate.

Apparently, Chloe had taken her redemption arc to a new level and was trying to make amends for her bullying the former classmate.

“Chloe seems nice,” Luka commented. 

“She has a good heart, but she’s quite capable of a mean streak,” Adrien explained. “I’m partly to blame for the mean streak. She had a crush on me and was aggressive to any girl I was friendly with.”

“Must be hard being a super model,” Luka teased.

“No harder than being a rockstar,” Adrien rejoined. “I suspect you have quite the fan club yourself.”

“I only have eyes for Marinette,” Luka murmured. 

“And I was only interested in having friends —- not romance,” Adrien confessed. “Girls complicate things, but I’m glad Kagami didn’t give up on me.” He glanced over at the other three. “Josh seems to ground Chloe. She’s not having to try so hard to impress him — he simply likes her.”

“That’s the way it should be. If you have to try so hard, it’s not the best match. A couple should lift each other up,” Luka said. “If both parties don’t benefit from the relationship it’s not symbiotic, but parasitic. We need symbiosis.”

“That’s rather poetic,” Adrien said with a chuckle.

“Well, musicians are basically poets,” Luka admitted.

The door to the pool area opened and Marinette and Juleka entered with their towels dropped over their shoulders. Marinette looked adorable in her modest one piece pink swimsuit and it was nice to see his sister looking so confident in her purple bikini — Rose certainly seemed to appreciate it. 

The girls dropped their towels off on lounge chairs. Juleka wadded into the shallow end of the pool to join Rose, Chloe, and Josh. Marinette walked confidently to the diving board and jumped in gracefully, earning a whistle from Luka and applause from Adrien. She swam towards the boys and smiled, wearing the promise ring snug on her finger.

Luka shifted to tread water and then grabbed Marinette by the waist. She looped her arms around his neck and they kissed while Adrien awkwardly averted his gaze. “I’ll just let you two catch up,” he said swimming towards the shallow end of the pool.

“I think you scared him off,” Luka teased. He caressed his thumbs over the small of Marinette’s back. The one piece left the lower back exposed and he couldn’t resist. “That ring looks good on you. And I like the way this swim suit fits you. Did you design it?” It had a similar black flowery embellishment over the chest as her favorite pink shirt.

Marinette smiled at him. “I did! I’m glad you like it.” 

“Good talk with my sister?”

“Everything is squared away,” Marinette agreed. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of this evening before we have to get back to saving the world tomorrow.”

“I whole-heartedly consent,” Luka said, lifting Marinette higher in the water and kissing her again.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Alya had been surprised when Kagami called her to set up a training session for the Miraculous users to meet at the Tsurugi estate. While Marinette, Adrien, and Luka were abroad that left Alya, Kagami, Nino, Max, Alix, Mylène, and Ivan. She’d sent Marinette a message to let her know about the meeting through the Whatsapp in case they wanted to teleport to the site, but with the time difference figured they were sleeping. 

It had been an even bigger surprise meeting Kagami’s father, Kanzan Tsurugi. He had been sent by the Order of the Guardians and he possessed the Miraculous of Order. It was like having a crash course regarding the basics of their kwami’s powers. 

“So, this is weird, right?” Nino whispered, saddling up beside Alya. They’d been practicing for the past four hours and were all drenched in sweat. Kanzan was an intense trainer.

She nodded. “Definitely.” Not only were their leaders — Ladybug and Cat Noir not there, but the Order of the Guardians was now involved. It actually felt like they had a very good chance of defeating Hawk Moth — like it was inevitable. 

Several of the things that Kanzan told them they had previously learned with their own research. However, he had techniques that really maximized the potential of their Miraculous. They were even more powerful than they realized. The time limit was still a problem, but with their increased efficiency as a team the time wouldn’t be an issue.

There was a popping sound and an electric feeling in the air. Marinette, Luka, and Adrien arrived in the forms of their Miraculous.

Ladybug scanned the room and her gaze settled upon Kanzan before she made her way to Alya. “What is going on? Why did Ryuko call this meeting ”

“Kagami’s father was sent by the Order,” Alya explained. “He called for a training session.”

Kanzan stopped abruptly mid-spar and turned towards the newcomers. He bowed at the late arriving trio of heroes. “It is an honor to meet you, Ladybug and Cat Noir.” 

“You were sent by the Order of the Guardians?” Marinette asked. She released the Horse Miraculous and gave the glasses to Luka, who offered a snack to the kwami. 

“I am not here to take away your Miraculous,” Kanzan assured her. “I am here to make sure you are able to use them to the best of your ability. I am aware of your suspicion that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth and it is also the consensus of the Order that he is the one. I will arrange a dinner that will allow your team to infiltrate the Agreste estate.” His silver gaze looked past Marinette and focused on Adrien. “Cat Noir, our meeting has been a longtime coming.”

“Tsurugi-san,” Adrien greeted politely. “Does the Order know of a way to help someone that was damaged by the Peacock Miraculous?”

Kanzan nodded. “There is a method. She’ll need to be brought to the temple in Tibet.” He scanned the room and his posture relaxed. “I think you’ve done enough, young heroes. Return to your homes and rest. Ladybug and Cat Noir will surely contact you when the time has come.” He looked back at Ladybug. “Pehaps you would agree to another training tomorrow morning?”

“And how do we know you were sent by the Order?” Ladybug demanded suspiciously.

Kagami’s father showed the Miraculous of Order around his neck and then said the activation words. His transformation was a black suit — similar to Hawk Moth’s with silver stars throughout. He waved his right hand in a half circle and in front of everyone — in their native language— was the written words describing their particular Miraculous and image of their kwami. The words scrolled up as they were read revealing more and more information about using their powers. 

“This is one example of my power. There are others - including the ability to force a de-transformation,” Kanzan explained. “An extremely useful skill when dealing with those abusing their Miraculous — like the Butterfly and the Peacock.” 

Alya read through the powers of the Fox with hungry eyes. She could feel Marinette doing the same next to her. 

Ladybug nodded. “Tomorrow morning,” she agreed. “Though, if you have this skill, it seems unnecessary for the rest of us to even participate.”

“The forced de-transformation of the Order Miraculous does take a severe toll on the user,” Kanzan explained. “It’s a last resort.” He de-transformed and stood before them— a tall, Japanese businessman once again.

“That was amazing,” Max said, leaning against the wall in exhaustion.

Alix laid down on the ground, arms and legs spread wide like a snow angel. “Very cool,” she muttered tiredly.

Ivan and Mylène happily started for the exit. “Until tomorrow then? We can go home and sleep all day now?”

“It will be suspicious if everyone leaves this place at once,” Adrien protested.

“I brought everyone here earlier,” Alix answered with a groan. “I don’t have the energy to do it again.”

“I’ll get everyone home,” Luka said, donning the Horse Miraculous again. He started to teleport everyone to their respective homes. 

“How long had you all been practicing? You look exhausted,” Marinette whispered to Alya. 

“A little over four hours,” Alya answered. 

Luka showed up beside them. “Ladies — who’s house? Ladybug’s or Rena Rouge’s place?”

“Mine,” Marinette said.

Luka laid his hands on both their shoulders and brought them to Marinette’s bedroom. “Sleep well.” He leaned close and brushed his lips over Marinette’s and then vanished. 

Alya and Marinette de-transformed. Marinette took a couple of macaroons from her desk and fed Tikki and Trixx. The fox devoured hers ravenously — Kanzan’s workout had been just as hard on the kwami as it had been on the humans.

“What’s on your finger,” Alya whispered, almost blinded by the ruby and diamond ring on Marinette’s hand. 

“Promise ring from Luka,” Marinette said, smiling proudly. 

“You go girl!” Alya enthused. “You’ve got a plan to defeat your arch nemesis and snag the boy of your dreams all before the end of the school year!”

“Yes and for tomorrow’s practice, I’ll invite Queen Bee. She’s with us as well,” Marinette explained.

Alya arched her eyebrow. “You sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Having a team training session again or including Chloe?” Marinated asked.

Alya laughed. “Both! And of course, Kanzan is a beast. You might regret training under him —-he’s pretty brutal!” Trixx nodded in agreement.

Marinette turned towards Tikki. “Did you know about the Order Miraculous?” The red and black kwami flew into her open hand and nodded solemnly. 

“He was destroyed in the temple’s destruction almost two centuries ago,” Tikki said. “I am glad to have him back. He’s always very calm. In the past, he was always managed with the leader of the Order.”

Marinette stretched out on her bed and sighed loudly. “I think we have a good chance of pulling this off, Alya.”

Alya laid down next to her best friend and stared up at the ceiling. Trixx settled on her belly and fell asleep. “I think you’re right. Things are falling into place. And I still can’t write any of this on the Ladyblog!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

.  
.  
.  
Everything in the last three years was all coming to a conclusion and the idea both excited and terrified Adrien. He gripped Kagami’s hand, lacing their fingers tightly, as her father Kanzan got off the phone with Gabriel after successfully arranging a dinner between the two families.

“We’re all set. Tomorrow night we’ll have dinner at your family’s estate,” Kanzan said, slipping his cell phone into the inner pocket of his suit. “No doubt, he will be contacting you, Adrien, and formally invite you to return back home. It is imperative that you accept this request.”

A feeling of dread began to settle in the pit of Adrien’s stomach. He was about to face off against his father, who also happened to be Cat Noir’s longtime enemy. And maybe, just maybe, something might be able to be done to help his mother. “So while we’re at dinner, the rest of the team will infiltrate,” Adrien said quietly. “If we’re lucky, he won’t have the Miraculous on his person.”

“Do you think he knows your identity?” Kagami asked. “If he’s suspicious, he’ll definitely have the brooch on him.”

Adrien believed his father suspected his identity as Cat Noir, but that Gabriel couldn’t completely prove it. “It really doesn’t matter. He’s been lying about my mother for years and terrorizing the city.” He could feel his cell phone vibrating in his side pocket. He checked the voicemail from his father — slightly surprised that he’d called himself. Gabriel Agreste really was laying on the honey thick. “He’s invited me to come home in preparation of a business dinner with your family,” Adrien said aloud. Kagami squeezed his hand and he appreciated her support. “He asked if I would consider coming home tonight and promised to be respectful of my independence.”

“We could bug you,” Kagami suggested. “I’m sure your friend Max could create a device and we could listen in and make sure you’re safe.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Adrien agreed. He could feel the knot of tension that had developed between his shoulder blades easing up, though his stomach was still queasy. He hoped his lack of appetite wouldn’t be too suspicious. He had eight hours to get his act together and pull off the best performance of his lifetime. He would need more than his modeling ability to school his face.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
The team was coming along. Marinette called a break and was enjoying a bottle of electrolyte water with Alya. Chloe had been called in to practice as well — her willingness to work with others surprising everyone. The big battle would be within twenty-four hours if all went well. The former class bully had checked her ego at the door. Her time in America, away from her toxic parents, had been good for her. Chloe had been sparring with Alix and Mylène creating a female trio that complimented one another’s powers.

Luka and Ivan had been able to translate their partnership from Kitty Section into a strong superhero duo. Kagami, Nino, and Max were working on Adrien’s listening device. 

Adrien walked over to Marinette and Alya, his forehead glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. “It’s almost showtime,” Cat Noir said winded. He’d been the one leading the last cardio workout. In less than twenty-four hours, it would all be over. 

“We’ll be there tomorrow evening,” Marinette promised. “No way will we leave you in the midst of the enemy.”

Adrien sighed and leaned against the wall in exhaustion. “He’s my enemy and yet he’s also my father. I really think grief drove his descent into villainy.” His green irises shrunk as his pupils dilated and gaze unfocused in thought. “Maybe he can be reasoned with.”

“Everyone has an excuse for their poor decisions,” Alya pointed out. “It doesn’t give them the right to harm countless victims.”

“You can still love your father and not agree with his behavior,” Marinette said.

“As always, you nailed my feelings exactly, Bug-aboo,” Adrien said, blinking and forcing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.   
As the familiar black limousine parked in front of the library, Adrien shifted the backpack over his shoulder. He felt a little silly holding a limited edition superhero action figure, but as soon as he noticed the excited gleam in Gorilla’s eyes he knew he’d made the right choice.

His bodyguard never spoke, but his actions were often more clear than simple words. He was devoted in his duty to protect Adrien and he truly seemed to care about the blond model. Adrien climbed into the backseat and stared out the window at the passing landscape in route to the Agreste estate. 

The peaceful ride was over too soon. The stiff form of Gabriel Agreste stood impatiently at the front door’s threshold to the mansion. It was strange to see his father opening his own door, but it happened. “We need to talk,” Gabriel said without preamble, omitting any sort of pleasantries that might be construed as a civil greeting. He started down the hall, expecting Adrien to follow afterward obediently. “It’s about your mother.”

“I miss her too, Father,” Adrien said, automatically. He did miss his mother, but more so, he missed feeling comfortable in his own home with a loving parent. He’d already learned from his mission with Luka that his mother was alive, though in a coma of some sort. Was his father about to confess that Emilie was alive? Adrien tried to calm his mind and succeeded at keeping his features locked into a cool mask. 

Gabriel brought Adrien to the large portrait of Emilie Agreste in his study, he studied the portrait, never meeting Adrien’s eyes. “Your mother isn’t dead.”

“What?” Adrien’s shock was genuine —he never expected his father to admit his mother’s state of being. Emilie wouldn’t have left her only son without telling him, not willingly. Would his father explain how she’d hurt herself? Or would he start lying again? “Is she okay?”

“She’s in a coma,” Gabriel explained. 

“But we had a funeral,” Adrien protested.

“I used a life-like doll. That wasn’t your mother.”

“I want to see her. Aunt Amelie must have sensed her twin’s presence. No wonder she’s been so suspicious of you.” Adrien reached out and touched the edge of his mother’s portrait. “Which hospital is she at?” 

“I don’t want you to disturb her, Adrien. It wouldn’t be healthy for her. She’s barely hanging on as it is,” Gabriel hedged.

“Comatose people can still hear what’s happening around them. She needs to hear from me, Father. You have kept her from me for three years!” Adrien’s temper rose, his ire natural, and his scowl scary. “Where is she?”

“That is irrelevant. Nathalie thought I should tell you,” Gabriel admitted. “She didn’t think it was fair for you not to know.”

“Why would you keep this from me?” Adrien asked quietly. He really wanted an answer. He suspected his father had lost his sanity in his desire to obtain the Miraculous and re-write reality. Was Nathalie the only shred of morality that his father possessed? And if so, she wasn’t doing a very good job considering he’d turned into Hawk Moth and terrorized Paris on average twice a week for the last three years.

“I understand you’re angry,” Gabriel said calmly, his expression flat and emotionless. 

The familiar click-clack of Nathalie’s high heels echoed on the tile floor. “Gabriel, what have you done?” Her bright eyes focused on Adrien in concern. “Are you okay, Adrien?”

“You are right, Nathalie. He needed to know. He needed to know that his mother is alive. She tried to abandon us both, but was injured,” Gabriel explained coldly. 

Adrien stepped back from his father, fists clenched at his sides. He shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t believe you. Mother would never have willingly abandoned me.”

“Adrien,” Nathalie called softly. He turned towards her to see sympathy and concern for him reflected in her eyes. “You need to stay calm. I know you’re angry, but you know what happens in this city when people are overcome with negative feelings.”

Adrien held up his hand and took several deep breaths. He wasn’t in any real danger of being Akumatized, his temper was mostly an act. He’d spent the last several hours preparing himself for this very scenario. “I’ll be in my room. I will be ready for tomorrow’s dinner, don’t worry. I will do my part to represent this family as a united front, because that is what Mother would want.”

Adrien didn’t wait around to hear his father’s response. As he rounded the stairs to the next floor, he noticed Nathalie standing close to Gabriel with her hand laid gently across his chest. If somehow his mother was revived, what would happen between those two? He really couldn’t see his mother forgiving his father for his behavior over the past three years and that didn’t even take into account what they actually argued about in the first place. Maybe Emilie had been planning to leave Gabriel. Maybe she was about to collect Adrien, move to her sister’s estate, and Gabriel lost his temper. He’d certainly lost his reasoning over the last few years — it seemed plausible.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Nervously, Kagami tugged on the hem of her skirt. Nathalie, Agreste’s assistant, had opened the front door for them and they waited in the foyer for their hosts. It had been difficult convincing her mother to not attend the family dinner at the Agreste estate, but her father didn’t want to endanger the blind swordswoman. She wasn’t privy to the Miraculous drama and Kanzan wanted to keep it that way. 

Gabriel and Adrien came down the stairs together— supposedly an example of their united front. Adrien was an excellent actor, his features were schooled to perfection. Even knowing what she knew, Kagami would never suspect that Adrien was anything other than the dutiful son. 

“It is a pleasure to see you again, my old friend Kanzan,” Gabriel greeted. “Dinner is waiting in the formal dining hall.”

It was a very long dining table with Gabriel sitting at the head. Kanzan sat to his right, skipping the chair closest to Gabriel as it was normally Emilie’s place. Adrien sat to Gabriel’s left and catty-corner to Kagami. 

Adrien’s lip twitched into a quick smile for Kagami and she felt her heart flutter at the sight. It didn’t matter that they’d been dating for a while, or that they were about to take down Paris’ great terrorist, Adrien Agreste still could steal her breath away with a look.

While they began to eat the first course of the five course meal, the Miraculous team was slowly infiltrating the estate. It turned out that combining the Snake and Dog Miraculous lead to a stealth mode that could sneak several individuals past detection of the most top notch security. 

Kanzan and Gabriel discussed business while the teens quietly ate their food, only contributing to the conversation when directly asked a question.

“Gabriel, I must ask, what happened to Emilie?” Kanzan asked, setting his silverware across his plate and politely patting his mouth with the linen napkin. 

“She passed away,” Gabriel said slowly. “It was sudden.” He glanced at Adrien. “Blood clot, side effect of her birth control medication.”

“Come now, Gabriel,” Kanzan chided. “Surely, you do not expect me to believe that lie. I asked my wife not to come so that she wouldn’t call you out for your falsehood, but she isn’t the only one capable of detecting lies.” 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Gabriel said coldly.

“Perhaps we can elucidate reality for you,” Ladybug said, stepping into the dining room. Queen Bee stood beside her and Nathalie followed after them with a dazed look in her eyes. Ladybug held out her hand revealing the Miraculous of Butterfly and Peacock. 

Viper-dog stepped behind them carrying the unconscious form of Emilie Agreste. 

Gabriel stood abruptly, knocking his chair over, his eyes wild with panic. “Nathalie!”

“She can’t hear you, boss,” Queen Bee said, bracing her hand on her hip and smiling victoriously at the fashion icon. 

Gabriel glared at Ladybug with a look of absolute loathing.

“It’s over, Hawkmoth,” Ladybug said, closing her fingers around the brooches. 

“Sit down, Gabriel,” Kanzan said calmly. “We can discuss this rationally.”

“You cannot do this, Kanzan! You don’t understand! I must save Emilie!” Gabriel cried out desperately. “I just need the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. I’ll give you the Butterfly — I don’t care! But I must combine the powers of those two in order to save my wife!”

“This isn’t what Emilie would want, Gabriel,” Kanzan protested quietly.

“And you don’t have the Butterfly Miraculous to bargain,” Ladybug reminded. She released her yoyo and trapped Gabriel in his chair. 

“She would want to live! And I will do anything to make that happen,” Gabriel retorted fiercely, struggling in his binding. “You pesky children!”

Adrien sat quietly next to his father, saying nothing. His emerald gaze shifting from his mother’s body to his restrained father. It wouldn’t be necessary to reveal his identity in front of his father and for that he was relieved. He could feel Plagg shifting in his inner shirt pocket, but the kwami of destruction stayed hidden away.

“Father, maybe Mr. Tsurugi has a solution. He seems to know quite a bit,” Adrien said. 

Gabriel’s gaze pivoted towards his son. “Adrien, did you know about this?”

“Gabriel, I can help you,” Kanzan interrupted, before Adrien could answer.

“You wouldn’t understand — you and your wife never loved each other.” Gabriel’s attention focused back on Kanzan. “You’ve always been a business arrangement.”

Kanzan chuckled darkly. “Do not speak as if I do not understand love, Gabriel. It is you that do not understand the concept.” He reached for Kagami’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “You speak of possession. Love is what you should have showed your son instead of serving as his warden and turning this home into a prison. Love is what you should have shown Emilie by letting her find peace.” He gestured towards Nathalie, still dazed by Queen Bee’s powers. “It is clear this woman loved you, but you did nothing to reciprocate.” 

Gabriel’s pale gaze flickered towards his assistance in confusion. “I haven’t hurt anyone. Ladybug’s powers always set things back to a harmless state. Besides, none of this will matter after I make the wish.”

“Such a wish could unravel the time-space continuum. When you tamper with time over more than a few minutes, you affect reality in a complicated fashion, Gabriel. You cannot undo your damage. Your relationship with your son will be tarnished, you risk his life if you wish for Emilie to return. Someone must take her place if you use the Miraculous for it.”

“I can’t leave her like this,” Gabriel whispered. “My sacrifices will have been for nothing.”

“The Order can heal her injuries from the damaged Miraculous,” Kanzan promised. “But you cannot make a wish off the Ladybug and Cat.” 

“Can something really be done for Mrs. Agreste?” Ladybug asked. 

Kanzan looked over his shoulder at Bunnyx, where she stood in the corner of the room quietly with Mouse. “We will need to see exactly what happened, using one of your portals to watch the past. That will determine our course of action.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Bunnyx revealed exactly what happened three years ago when Emelie first fell into stasis.   
T the night of the incident, Emelie was leaving Gabriel and planned to go to her sister’s estate with Adrien. She was tired of being the face of the company and of the politics of the film industry. She’d tried the Peacock Miraculous, wanting to try her hand at heroics, but the damage started to affect her health. She actually wanted to attend culinary school and Gabriel flipped out.

A solution was found that didn’t involve disturbing the time-space continuum. Both of Adrien’s parents and Nathalie were sleeping after Kanzan used his Miraculous on them.

“What about Father’s memory? Is he going to remember?” Adrien asked, nervously pacing. 

“I can utilize the same technique that was used on your Master Fu. He won’t remember anything related to the Miraculous and his last memory will be shortly before Emilie’s trip to Tibet,” Kanzan said. “Your mother will be similar, she won’t remember anything about the Miraculous. Neither will your father’s assistant.”

“That sounds too good to be true,” Marinette said. 

“It will take a combination of yours and my power,” Kanzan said. “Difficult, but possible.” He wrote symbols in the air and script appeared before Marinette explaining how she could combine her power with the Miraculous of Order. 

Shortly afterwards, Adrien entered his mother’s room. She sat at her dressing table, brushing out her long, blond hair. She smiled at his reflection in her mirror. “Hello, my darling. Is everything okay?”

“Mother,” Adrien choked out before he closed the distance and enveloped his mother in a much belated hug. 

Emelie laughed softly. “My darling boy, whatever has come over you? I thought I was the dramatic one, no?”

Adrien smiled and sat with his mother for the next couple of hours. She excitedly told him about the dreams she’d had of late — Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous in Tibet. They had great powers that went beyond her imagination. She read about them in an obscure book, but they had been lose in the mid-nineteenth century.  
.  
.  
.

OoO  
.  
.  
.  
It was the third week of the new school term. Marinette enjoyed having Luka walk her between classes. His music theory was directly across the hall from her fashion design classes. She had classes shared with all her friends, but unlike her secondary school, she didn’t share the same classmates in every subject. 

She had earned a lot of annoyed glances at her old school for her friendship with Adrien. That was nothing compared to the glares she received for being Luka’s girlfriend. Apparently, his reputation on campus had him pegged as a man of mystery. Handsome, mysterious musician types apparently garnered a great deal of fans. When it became public knowledge that he was the son of Jagged Stone, media and paparazzi started to become a hassle. In spite of the additional attention, Luka continued making deliveries for her parents throughout Paris and maintained his low-key persona.

Marinette enjoyed her relative anonymity. If her identity as Ladybug were made public knowledge, she would have hated the attention. Luka took it all in stride. It did seem to draw additional attention to Kitty Section and his sister Juleka had started exhibiting a great deal more self-confidence. 

Chloe had returned that term along with her American boyfriend, Josh— who was studying abroad for the year. The mayor’s daughter was actually exhibiting characteristics of being a decent human being. Marinette even enjoyed the fashion classes they shared together — they even teamed up twice on projects.

“The Battle of the Bands is only in a few weeks,” Luka said. He ran his long, musician fingers through his dark hair — it had grown out to a raven black with only the last few millimeters electric blue. “I’m so glad you finished the costumes for Kitty Section this past weekend.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Marinette said smiling as they walked outside to enjoy lunch. “Those costumes earned Chloe and me the highest score in fashion design two weeks ago.” They joined the picnic table where Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Kagami were settled. The couple sat next to each other alongside their friends. “Good afternoon, everyone.”

“Good to see you, Marinette. Ready for the Calculus test this afternoon?” Adrien asked. 

She nodded. “Of course. I have so much free time to study these days after all. How are things at home?” Idly, she began to twist her promise ring around her finger, enjoying the way the mid-day sunlight made the diamond and rubies sparkle.

Adrien exchanged a look with Kagami. “It’s nice having Mom back, but she and Father fight all the time. I had forgotten before the incident that they were often arguing. They live on opposite ends of the estate.”

“Gabriel is having puppy dog eyes for Nathalie,” Kagami said. “He approached her about an affair, but she refused. She did say she had feelings for him, but as long as he was married to another woman their relationship would stay strictly professional. And if he pressed her, she’d resign.”

Alya sighed and slid her cell phone into her backpack. “It’s nice having normalcy around here, but I have to admit, without Ladybug and Cat Noir constantly defending Paris from Hawk Moth, my journalist skills are becoming rusty.” 

“I enjoyed the piece you wrote about the national science contest,” Nino pointed out.

“While it was nice that Marinette and Adrien won, can you imagine how much more amazing the interview would have been if it had been revealed that they were our national heroes?” Alya propped her fists under her chin and sighed dreamily. 

Luka draped his arm across Marinette’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. “We know and we’re all very proud of them both!”

Marinette smiled. The prize for the national science fair had been for the acceptance and tuition of a summer camp hosted by the European Space Agency. “I wonder how Master Fu is doing.”

“Father has been tracking him and it seems he’s enjoying a much belated honeymoon with his long-lost love,” Kagami answered. 

“Everything seems to be working out,” Luka said.

“It’s almost miraculous,” Marinette retorted with a broad smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this final chapter. It was surprisingly difficult to write. I left a lot up to the reader’s imagination. Hopefully, S4 will be available soon. Thanks for joining me for the ride. Take care, stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved S5E13. I've had so many thoughts about the characters on this series and really wanted to write a story about them. It's the best anime/cartoon series I've seen in years!


End file.
